Los Delirios de la Virgen
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Hinata, es una joven casta y virgen, que tratara de proteger su virginidad de manos de el delincuente juvenil Naruto, para ello usara los mas bizarros metodos, aunque malentienda todo. Epilogo. Gracias a todos
1. Prologo

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Prologo:**

Hinata Hyuga, una joven estudiante de preparatoria del Instituto Kishimoto, de una familia de gran abolengo y buenas costumbres… el Clan Hyuga…

Claro… eso fue antes, ahora el clan se encuentra en números rojos, por lo que ahora han tenido que rebajarse ha hacer cosas de plebeyos.

Claro, para algunos del Clan les fue mas fácil adaptarse que ha otros.

Hiashi Hyuga, otrora uno de los empresarios de la industria Textil mas importantes de Asia, ahora tenía que trabajar como un simple ejecutivo de cuentas en un banco, por lo que paso de ser quien daba las ordenes… a quien las recibía… paso de una enorme oficina en un edificio de super lujo… a un escritorio pegado al sanitario de hombres…

La madre de Hinata, Hana Hyuga, se adapto rápidamente a ser una Ama de casa y a administrar un pequeño local de comida, no tuvo muchos problemas para ello, ya que ella era originalmente de una familia de clase media.

Neji Hyuga, sobrino de la familia, y que permanece bajo el cuidado de los Hyuga… se logra mantener en un prestigiado instituto gracias a una beca de atletismo, aunque aun no se acostumbra a vivir en una casa tan pequeña.

La hija menor, Hanabi Hyuga, quizás la única que al igual que su padre le había afectado el cambio de vida, pasando de una prestigiada secundaria, a una escuela publica… para ella no podía ser algo peor, mas por que muchas de sus viejas amistades le habían dado la espalda .

Y por ultimo ella, Hinata, la verdad es que a ella le emocionaba mucho el conocer los Institutos públicos, incluso ahora que había entrado a uno, se había hecho de buenas amigas pese a su timidez, sin embargo aun no tenia novio…

Y es que su madre, le había inculcado algo muy importante para ella, que la mayoría de los hombres solo piensa en SEXO, y que si ella se descuidaba, en especial de los matones de instituto, seria violada por ellos a mas no poder y jamás podría casarse con pureza…

Eso se metió dentro de la joven Hyuga, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se ha decidido a defender su virginidad a toda costa y ha aprendido de un par de libros que pudieron rescatar antes de perder su mansión a como defender su castidad.

Por desgracia para ella, no recuerda que esos libros fueron escritos por el escritor de erotismo Jiraiya y… la terminaran llevando por el camino erróneo

Mas cuando conozca a un rubio muy particular.

**Fin prologo.**

Bien, este es un fic que le dije a un amigo que haría desde hace tiempo, pese a mi decepción que he tenido por como ha avanzado el manga de Naruto (al grado que deje en la congeladora mis demás fics de Naruto con excepción de Green Lantern Lee el cual ya le falta poco para que lo siga).

Bueno, este fic es un NaruHina y será de comedia (eso espero) no se de cuantos capítulos será, pero será espaciada la conti de cada uno, aunque los primeros caps tratare de ponerlos pronto.

Suerte a todos


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer defensa

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 1: Primer defensa**

Hinata Hyuga caminaba con tranquilidad, un nuevo día había llegado y el viaje anual curso llegaba, la joven no podía evitar sentirse emocionada, pronto vería a sus amigas, Sakura e Ino e iniciaría otra gran época de recuerdos en el Instituto Kishimoto.

Hinata sonreía alegremente, era un día hermoso y ella no podía evitar sentir la buena vibra de la gente normal… no como en su anterior instituto donde las chicas y chicos parecían comportarse como si fueran la gran cosa por sobre los demás.

Siento que este será un excelente viaje- dijo alegre… hasta que los vio… en una esquina, una de las parejas mas temidas de todo el instituto… bueno, pareja estaba de mas, ya que realmente se sabia que solo eran aliados y no novios… las dos personas consideradas los mas Yankees del lugar…

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Karin Akagi… Hinata solo trago saliva, el par fumaba mientras que hablaban de algo, Hinata tembló, de seguro que hablaban acerca de cómo asaltar una licorería, y como golpear a gente inocente… y de seguro a todo el sexo… sexo salvaje que iban a tener.

Procuro pasar inadvertida y con rapidez… lo que le impidió escuchar la verdadera conversación.

¿Y entonces tu padre de verdad compro ese auto?- decía Naruto con calma.

Si, la verdad es que no se ni por que lo hizo, es un modelo horrible- decía la pelirroja dando otra calada de su cigarrillo.

Bueno, déjalo, es muy su gusto, por cierto, ¿Ya te preparaste para el viaje?- preguntó el Rubio, Karin solo asintió –Ya veo, creo que será aburrido, la verdad es que quería trabajar un poco en vez de ir a los onsen, pero ese condenado de papá me obliga.

Anda, no lo tomes a mal, ya sabes que tu viejo solo desea que te diviertas- dijo Karin mientras que tiraba su cigarrillo y lo pisaba, en eso se les acerco un policía.

¡Hey ustedes, no pueden ensuciar la vía pública!- exclamo, ambos solo voltearon a verle y el oficial sudo frió… si las miradas mataran el ya estaría visitando a sus ancestros.

¿Dijo algo oficial?- preguntó Naruto con un tono de matón y el pobre hombre solo sudo frio.

He… no nada, yo ahorita lo limpio, no se preocupen por ello- dijo asustado, Naruto sonrió.

Ya veo, bueno, entonces lo dejamos, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo Naruto mientras que el y Karin se marchaban.

Je, eres malo Naruto, el pobre casi se orina en los pantalones- dijo Karin riendo.

Ha bueno, es que necesitaba desquitar mi ira un poco- le respondió el rubio, Karin le dio una palmada en la espalda.

No tienes remedio Naruto- dijo ella mientras qué ambos se dirigían a donde saldrían los autobuses.

Horas más tarde.

En el autobús.

¡Y entonces me sorprendí al ver que papá había olvidado nuevamente su material de trabajo en casa!- decía Ino riendo.

Vaya Ino, tu pobre padre esta cada día mas despistado- dijo Sakura riendo.

Si, pero aun así lo amo, es el mejor del mundo- decía Ino, Hinata sonreía al ver a sus compañeras hablar y sin que nadie se percataran saco un pequeño libro.

El titulo, "La protección de la doncella virgen", del autor Jiraiya.

Hinata había visto a Naruto y Karin abordar el otro autobús y por su seguridad, prefirió prepararse para cualquier cosa.

¿Qué lees Hinata?-pregunto Sakura.

Ha, nada, no es nada importante- dijo Hinata sonrojada, Ino y Sakura solo se vieron con cierta sospecha –He… ¿Han escuchado algo de lo que planean los profesores para el viaje?

Pues, creo que después del Onsen, planean hacer un recorrido por el pueblo y una prueba de valor- dijo Sakura e Ino sonrió.

Si, este año decidieron empezar por lo mero bueno.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hinata le miro confundida.

¿Por qué lo dices Ino chan?- preguntó la chica de ojos perlados.

Oh, es que cada ve que hacen la prueba de valor siempre salen varias parejas nuevas- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¡Ah, ojala me toque con Sasuke kun o con Sai!- decía Ino sonriente.

Oh y no cerdita, a mi me va a tocar con Sasuke- dijo Sakura con soberbia, Ino le riño y ambas empezaron a discutir, Hinata solo se froto el mentón pensativa.

Bueno… hay muchos chicos lindos en la escuela… tal vez no sea mala idea- dijo mientras que pensaba en todos los chicos guapos que había en el instituto… y tal vez entre ellos estaría el príncipe azul.. Aquel por quien ella esperaba…

IMAGINACION DE HINATA

Se ve a Hinata junto con un chico cuyo rostro no se nota…

Vaya, veo que me toco contigo preciosa- dijo el misterioso chico.

¡Oh, eres uno de los mas populares del instituto!- decía una sonrojada Hinata.

Oh, no tienes por que decirlo, haces que me apene preciosa- decía el, Hinata bajaba la vista sonrojada y ambos caminaban por el tenebroso bosque… entonces un par de pájaros salían de entre las ramas de un árbol asustando a Hinata.

¡Ah!- exclamo asustada Hinata.

¡Estas bien!- exclamo el chico abrazándola.

Eh, si, solo me sorprendí- dijo ella y entonces el le sujeto de los hombros.

¡Hinata no puedo contenerme mas!¡Te he mirado desde hace tiempo y siempre me has gustado por favor sal conmigo!- exclamo el chico mientras que apoyaba a Hinata contra un árbol.

No… no puedo, mi madre me dijo que no se debía de tener sexo hasta que no me casara o al menos pasara de los 20 años- dijo Hinata y una expresión de sonrojo surgió de ella cuando sintió algo presionando sus muslos, que se encontraba apoyada en la entre pierna del chico.

¡No importa, pensare en ti cada noche y esperare hasta que cumplas los 20 sin importar que el deseo me carcoma!- decía el, Hinata solo sonrió.

Oh, que caballeroso- dijo ella mientras qué la fantasía terminaba.

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE HINATA.

Ha… así seria genial. Dijo Hinata de manera soñadora mientras qué Ino y Sakura solo le miraban con pena.

"Ojala que dios me conceda estar al lado de alguien maravillozo"- pensó la Hyuga.

En el otro autobús.

Bah, van a empezar con la mentada prueba del valor- dijo Naruto aburrido.

Bueno, aprovecha, chance y consigues al fin salir con una chica- dijo Karin con burla.

Como si quisiera, la mayoría de las chicas de aquí son unas superficiales, casi preferiría que me tocara contigo- dijo el, Karin solo frunció el ceño.

Lo siento viejo, no eres mi tipo- dijo ella burlona.

Ja, ja, que graciosa me has salido- dijo Naruto mientras que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

¡Hey no puedes fumar en el autobús!- dijo un profesor de lentes negros, Naruto solo le miro con unos ojos de muerte y el pobre hombre se detuvo asustado.

¿Dijo algo?- preguntó, el hombre (Ebisu) solo le miro con miedo.

He… ¿Qué si no desea un cenicero? Para no ensuciarse- dijo el temblando.

Si, creo que sería bueno. Dijo Naruto mientras que algunos estudiantes cuchicheaban, Karin solo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto, uno de estos días el karma te va a pegar y ni sabrás por donde- le dijo la pelirroja.

Bah, como si eso me fuera a pasar- dijo Naruto fumando.

Arias horas mas tarde.

El día de los estudiantes en la zona de campamento fue interesante, además de disfrutar los onsen, hubo una buena comida y algunas actividades que permitieron que los jóvenes se relajaran, además el hecho de que les permitieran vestirse con ropas casuales les ayudo mucho a relajarse.

Bien chicos, por favor vengan a sacar su numero para la prueba de valor- decía una joven y voluptuosa maestra, Anko Mitarashi, quizás el sueño húmedo de varios de los adolescentes calenturientos del Instituto, todos empezaron a sacar números y algunos sonrieron al ver quien les tocaba, otros solo bufaban molestos.

Wack, me tuvo que tocar la maldita lagartija andrógina- decía molesta Karin viendo el numero 4, a su lado un no menos molesto Suigetsu miraba un papel con el mismo numero.

Espero que no trates de morderme pandillera- dijo el peliblanco mientras qué Karin solo apretaba su puño furiosa.

A Sakura le había tocado con Sabaku no Gaara, uno de los populares del Instituto, mas al ser de origen extranjero y a Ino con Chouji Akamichi.

Hey Hinata, ¿Qué numero te toco?- preguntó Ino.

Ah… el 24- dijo ella mientras qué esperaba a saber con quien le había tocado –"¿Quién será? ¿Será lindo?"- pensaba ella

¿Quién tiene el 24?- se oyó una voz algo estentórea.

¿Ah! ¡Soy yo!- dijo Hinata volteando… y casi sufre un infarto, Naruto estaba atrás de ella con su cigarrillo en la boca y mirándola con indiferencia.

Hum, ¿Asi que me toco contigo he?- dijo con calma mientras qué el humo salía de su cigarro.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Me toco un matón!"- pensó asustada la chica.

¡Bien chicos, empecemos para poder ir a cenar pronto!- decía Anko sonriendo mientras que la prueba empezaba.

Hinata, ten cuidado, ese tipo es peligroso-. Dijo Ino mientras que Hinata solo iba resignada tras de Naruto.

Minutos mas tarde, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente frente a Hinata, que insolo deseaba haber traído otra vestimenta (llevaba una camiseta delgada de tirantes que daba a notar su voluminoso pecho y una minifalda de mezclilla que le quedaba algo ajustada)

"¿Por que a mi?"- pensaba decaída, Naruto volteo a verla de reojo.

"Qué chica tan rara, aunque, se ve linda"- pensó el chico dando otra calada de su cigarro… en eso escucho un siseo y alcanzo a ver que una serpiente estaba pasando entre el y Hinata, y la chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Naruto alcanzando a sujetar a Hinata y quitándola del camino, esta solo le miro asombrada, pero Naruto no la sujeto bien y la chica tropezó cayendo de lado y dejando que su falda subiera lo suficiente como para darle a Naruto un espectáculo de sus pantis y sus bien torneados muslos.

¿Estas bien?- dijo un sonrojado Naruto, pero Hinata al verlo solo tuvo un pensamiento… un mal pensamiento.

IMAGINACION DE HINATA.

¿¡Que estas haciendo!?- exclamo asustada la chica, entonces Naruto se desabrochaba el pantalón.

¿Tu que crees chiquita? Te voy a mostrar lo que es bueno- decía dejando a la vista su miembro, Hinata le miro con terror

¡Noo!- grito mientras que sus ropas eran arrancadas.

¡Abre mas las piernas dulzura!- decía mientras que humo salía de su boca.

¡No detente!- gritaba ella.

FIN DE IMAGINACION DE HINATA.

La chica solo se sujetaba la cara asustada mientras que Naruto le miraba algo preocupado.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto de nuevo… y Hinata se levanto de golpe cubriéndose los senos.

¡NOO!- grito ella echando a correr.

"¡Tengo que correr antes de que me viole!"- pensó asustada Hinata, en eso sintió que su mano era sujetada con fuerza.

¡Espera hay un barranco por ahí1- dijo Naruto tratando de sujetarla… pero por la posición en la que estaban… ambos cayeron.

¡AHHHHH!- grito Hinata y Naruto se percato de qué caerían sobre varias ramas, con rapidez jalo a Hinata y le abrazo usando su cuerpo a manera de colchón para evitar que la Hyuga sufriera algún daño.

¡PLAF!

Ambos estaban en el fondo, Hinata había quedado sobre Naruto y este estaba semiinconsciente.

Hinata solo se semiincorporo y vio al rubio.

"¿Qué diablos? Incluso mientras caíamos trato de toquetearme ¿Tan obsesionado esta con violarme el maldito?"- pensó ella mirando al chico.

Auch- gimió el chico, Hinata se levanto de golpe

"¡Debo huir!"- pensó Hinata y hecho a correr ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

¡Hey espera! ¡Auch!- exclamo al ver que su pierna se estaba inflamando. -¡Vuele acá!

Hinata se escondió detrás de un árbol y solo miro a Naruto desde allí.

Ni creas que dejare que me violes- decía ella, Naruto no entendió bien lo que dijo y solo le miro molesto.

Oye necesito que me ayudes, ¡Que no vez que se esta hinchando!- dijo el, Hinata solo le miro y se sonrojo.

"¿Hinchando? Hinchando… Oh por dios, ¡Debe de estar erecto!"- pensó escandalizada -¡Oh no, entonces de verdad desea violarme!

¿Pero que le pasa a esta chica?- dijo Naruto molesto -¡Oye si no te calmas voy a tener que darte una dura lección mocosa!- le grito molesto, Hinata solo se cayo y le vio con miedo.

"El… el… ¿Me va a dar duro?"- pensó y empezó a imaginarse a Naruto penetrándola con dureza y sin piedad, Hinata tembló, Naruto tenia muy mala fama, y se sabia que si el se decidía a hacerle algo ella no podría defenderse, resignada salió de su escondite.

Loca, ven, necesito tu ayuda, creo que con un masaje podremos mantener baja la hinchazón- dijo Naruto esperando a que alguien se percatara de que no estaban.

"El me va a violar si no lo ayudo…"- pensó la chica mientras que buscaba una solución a su dilema.. y de pronto recordó algo del libro, entonces antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo…

¡Hey qe haces!- exclamo asombrado al sentir las manos de Hinata acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Dijiste que querías que lo masajeara para clamar su hinchazón- dijo ella.

Naruto solo sudo frio, era la primera vez que una chica lo tocaba y empezó a temblar.

"Tengo mido… pero si quiero asegurarme de no perder la virginidad, debo de hacer lo que dice el libro"- peso Hinata mientras qué movía su mano de arriba abajo.

¡Es… espera por favor! ¡No tienes… no tienes que… aun no estoy listo!- dijo el asustado y algo excitado.

Hum… Es cierto… creo que debo… debo de chuparlo verdad- dijo ella mientras qué le baja el cierre.

¡QUE!- exclamo Naruto al sentir que Hinata lamia su miembro.

"Que horrible hombre, mira que obligar a una compañera de clases a hacerle eso… pero hare lo que sea para conservar mi virginidad"- pensaba Hinata mientras qué seguía su faena

¡Detente! ¡Esto no esta bien!- dijo Naruto excitado y asustado.

¿Qué no lo hago bien? Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo mejor- dijo ella ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

Y empezó su faena de nuevo, pero en un arranque de cordura, Naruto le puso la mano en la cabeza.

Detente… es una locura hacer esto en un momento como este- le recrimino Naruto, Hinata le miro sorprendida.

"¿Qué? El me dio a entender que me violaría si no lo escuchaba y ahora me dice que es una locura"- pensó ella molesta -¡Esta bien que quieres que haga!

He… yo… creo que podrías cubrirla con algo para ayudar con la hinchazón… y creo que apretarla un poco no estará de mas- dijo Naruto señalando su pierna mientras que trataba de subirse el cierre… por desgracia para el… Hinata entendió otra cosa.

"Oh ya veo, al fin mostro su verdadera personalidad de demonio"- pensó con rabia –"De seguro desea que lo envuelva con mis senos y después colocarlo en un lugar mas apretado"- pensó Hinata imaginándose una clara escena de sexo.

Naruto solo le miraba extrañado… y entones Hinata se levanto la falda y se bajo las pantis ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto.

¡Que haces!- exclamo el.

"Voy a demostrarle que conmigo no se juega"- pensó ella inclinándose sobre el asustado chico-"No quiero tener sexo… pero creo que esta es la única manera de resguardar mi virginidad… tal como lo dice el libro"- pensó mientras qué sujetaba el miembro de Naruto y sin querer le daba un espectáculo en vivo y sin interrupciones de su entrepierna

"Esta es la primera vez que tengo una visión clara de esa parte de una chica"- pensó un ya exageradamente asustado Naruto.

"Voy a resguardar mi virginidad… por que… por que… ¿Esta flor aun no va a ser desflorada"- pensó con fuerza Hinata mientras que de un rápido movimiento… le aplicaba a Naruto una violación invertida (palabra sacada del libro de Jiraiya)

¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy dentro de Hinata! ¡Esto no puede ser real!- exclamo un asustado Naruto, Hinata le miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Cree que esta dentro mío? Que bonita fantasía pero… ¡Este es solo el gran movimiento de la mano pajeadora (Movimiento aprendido del libro)"- pensó sonriente mientras que usaba la mano para "masturbar" al chico y le hacia creer que de verdad estaban teniendo sexo. Hinata se alegro de haber leído esa parte del libro

Naruto gemía, pero no todos eran de placer…

"Vaya… parece que lo goza, tal vez yo sea buena en esto por naturaleza"- pensó Hinata sorprendida.

¿Por favor, entre mas te mueves mas me lastimas la pierna, quítate de encima o mueve mas arriba!- exclamo Naruto, Hinata frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ah, ya veo, así que se necesita mas para complacerlo… bueno el libro me enseño mas técnicas que puedo usar en tu contra señor pandillero ¡A ver que piensas de esto!"- pensó molesta mientras que con la otra mano le pellizcaba un pezón con fuerza.

¡Duele! ¡Pero se siente bien!- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"Hay un dicho antiguo que dice: El ciruelo caerá por el bien del árbol, eso quiere decir que si hay insectos cerca, el ciruelo se sacrificara por el bien del árbol… es lo que yo debo hacer, sacrificare mi dignidad para proteger mi virginidad" penaba Hinata mientras que el pobre de Naruto ya no sabia ni que hacer –"Estoy segura que preferirás esto… sacrificando mi carne para que el hueso no se infecte"- pensó mientras que se levantaba la blusa y atrapaba la cara de Naruto entre sus senos.

Los… los senos de Hinata- dijo el completamente sonrojado.

"En la segunda guerra mundial, Japón fue derrotado y se rindió incondicionalmente… de esa forma, mi siguiente movimiento garantizara tu rendición…la forma numero uno de satisfacer a un hombre que encontré en ese sabio libro… u esa es"- pensaba ella mientras que seguía en la faena, con lacara de Naruto atrapada entre sus senos, entonces bajo su rostro acercándolo a el oído de Naruto –Te amo- dijo ella.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron aun mas de lo que ya estaban un sonrojo aun mas fuerte cubrió su rostro y un par de lágrimas se derramaron… Hinata continúo y Naruto ya no pudo soportar más desmayándose justo al llegar al orgasmo…

Unos instantes después.

Hinata veía al inconsciente Naruto en el piso y sonrió de manera victoriosa.

Defendí mi virginidad… ¡Defendí mi virginidad!- exclamo sonriente.

POV DE HINATA.

"Poco tiempo después aparecieron para rescatarnos… resulto que Naruto estaba fracturado de su pierna… si me lo hubiera dicho podría haberle puesto una venda o entablillarlo"

FIN POV DE HINATA

Un par de días después.

Vamos apúrense o los dejamos- decía Anko mientras qué varios estudiantes subían a los autobuses mientras que platicaban sobre el viaje, Hinata recogió sus cosas y en eso vio a Naruto pasar a su lado en muletas.

¡Hey tu Namikaze, no puedes fumar aquí!- exclamo Anko pero Naruto ni siquiera le miraba, mantenía su vista fija en Hinata, detrás de él, Karin solo aguantaba las ganas de reír y Hinata solo les miro con algo de temor.

"Oh no ¡Aun sigo siendo su objetivo!"- pensó la chica asustada mientras que Naruto volteaba la cara sonrojado y tiraba su cigarro. –"Lo de antier debió de haber sido suficiente para vencerlo, pero veo que lo subestime… no importa, no me rendiré, no importa cuanto lo intente… ¡Yo defenderé mi virginidad!"- pensó decidida Hinata decidida.

Continuara.

Bien, como verán, el fic se centrara en Hinata y Naruto, habrá de vez en cuando un vistazo a oros personajes, pero serán algo intrascendentes, puesto que ya es tarde, tratare de poner algo mas después (un pequeño Omake que explique por que Naruto y Karin son amigos y que paso después de que Hinata "violara a Naruto") espero les guste

Suerte


	3. Omake 1

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake**

**Echos acontecidos un poco antes del final del cap 1.**

El se revolvía entre sueños… y en ellos miraba a la chica… a la chica Hyuga… la había visto antes, iban a la misma clase, en realidad, lo único que le había llamado la atención de ella es el hecho de que parecía casi siempre estar en las nubes.

Pensó que era torpe, y quizás algo mojigata, pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan ardiente…

…Pero lo que menos pensó es… que ella… que ella abusaría de él así…

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente… y abrió los ojos.

Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente- dijo una voz, Naruto meneo la cara y vio a Karin en una silla sonriéndole –Supe que te fracturaste la pierna estando con Hinata ¿Puedo preguntar que tanto hicieron?- dijo con burla, Naruto solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas mientras que cbria su cara con las sabanas.

Ella… esta loca- dijo el y Karin no pudo evitar sentirse confundida.

¿De que hablas? Ella es la niña más tierna que haya visto- dijo Karin confundida.

No la conoces… cuando… cuando caímos al barranco… ella cambio su actitud… yo también pensaba que era una niña tierna… pero… allí… ella me… me- decía con la voz entrecortada.

Ella te que Naruto, que acaso resulto ser una fiera sexual disfrazada de una mansa corderita- dijo burlona… pero el silencio de Naruto solo le hizo callar –Un momento ¿Ella acaso?

Naruto solo asintió apenado…. Karin estaba pasmada… y estallo en carcajadas.

¡No bromees Naruto! ¡Mira que decirme que la niña mas tierna del Instituto te violo! ¡De verdad que tienes imaginación!- exclamo riendo la pelirroja, Naruto solo bufo molesto y Karin calmo su risa al percatarse de que no era broma- ¿En serio lo hizo? ¿Ella?- preguntó asombrada aunque aun sonriendo.

No se por que lo hizo… solo se que después de lastimarme la pierna… ella simplemente se me fue encima… no supe por que… ella… ella estaba como posesa- dijo Naruto, Karin solo trataba de aguantarse la risa –Y… cuando termino… dijo que… que me amaba.

Karin entonces callo en seco…

¿Ella te dijo que te amaba?- pregunto asombrada la pelirroja, Naruto asintió –Vaya, eso es… inesperado.

¿Qué hare? – pregunto Naruto sujetándose la cabeza con miedo, Karin solo le miro.

Bueno, creo que primero debes de calmarte, mira si ella hizo esto por algo será. Además, no se que te preocupa, ella es una de las mas populares del colegio afortunado- dijo ella de manera suspicaz.

No lo sé… hubo algo raro… la verdad es que no se ni que me pasa- dijo Naruto, Karin solo sonrió.

Bueno, pues creo que por ahora no te queda de otra más que dejarlo así, de lo contrario serás el hazmerreir de la escuela- dijo Karin mientras que tomaba sus cosas –Bueno te dejo descansar… que sueñes con Hinata y sus abusos- dijo burlona mientras que salía del cuarto.

Naruto solo suspiro y se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana.

No se con que cara voy a verla.

**Fin Omake**

Bien, este Omake originalmente iba a estar dentro del cap 1, per por motivos de tiempo no pude meterlo, así que lo pongo ahora, como dije, por motivos de tiempo y de fallos en el tendido eléctrico, tardare en poner el capitulo que sigue, espero no tarda mucho, además de qué el fic planeo que no sea muy largo, aun así, estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Como dato extra, las bios de Naruto y Karin.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Rubio de ojos azules, Naruto pese a su carácter explosivo y algo violento, es un estudiante dedicado (cosa que mantiene en secreto para proteger su reputación) respetuoso con las mujeres y de buenos sentimientos, vive con su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, ya que su padre Minato Namikaze trabaja en el extranjero y casi nunca esta en casa, otrora Virgen, antes de su encuentro con Hinata (anuque si lo pensamos bien, en cierta manera aun lo es) es, pese a su carácter, muy timido con referente al trato a las mujeres, y ahora, después de lo que Hinata le hizo, no sabe como reaccionar… ni tampoco sabe que se le vienen cosas peores.

Karin Akagi.

Pelirroja, usa gafas, Amiga de la infancia de Naruto, es de un carácter explosivo y burlón, pero aun así, es una buena amiga para Naruto, siendo la única que no lo considera pandillero y en ocasiones trata de que se comporte mas acorde a su edad y no como un matón, aunque con lo que ha pasado con Hinata, ella puede haber encontrado algo con lo que podría realmente divertirse.

Bien, tratare de hacer lo posible para tenerles el cap 2 en cuanto pueda. Suerte


	4. Capitulo 2:Segunda Defensa

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esto lo había olvidado, este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 2: Segunda defensa**

Un tiempo había pasado.

Instituto Kishimoto.

¡Hey chicos! Antes de que se marchen necesito ver quien puede llevar los deberes al chico que falto- dijo un profesor (Gai) mientras que sacaba un fajo de papeles, todos los estudiantes solo se miraron con cierto miedo -¿Nadie puede?- preguntó Gai, Karin solo les miraba desde una esquina, pensó en decir algo pero.

¡No hay que ser así de desconsiderados!- dijo una voz, todos voltearon a ver a Hinata Hyuga, Karin le miro y sonrío –Es su compañero de clases.

He, pero Hinata… es que ese sujeto es bastante aterrador- dijo un chico con apariencia rebelde, mejor conocido como Kiba Inuzuka.

Es correcto, seria demasiado problemático acercarse a su casa- dijo otro, Shikamaru Nara con cara de aburrido.

Vaya con ustedes, deberían de sentirse avergonzados, bien, yo les daré el ejemplo e iré a dejarselo- dijo Hinata sonriendo con algo de soberbia –La gente debe de ser amable con sus semejantes, especialmente los enfermos, más por que cualquiera podría enfermar.

¿Sabes? No se que le paso en el viaje, pero creo que prefería a la Hinata tímida- dijo Kiba en voz baja.

Shikamaru solo asintió mientras que Hinata tomaba la lista de asistencia.

Bien, ¿Quién fue el que falto?- decía revisando la lista, Karin solo se aguantaba la risa.

Más tarde.

En una zona departamental.

Hinata sostenía los documentos tratando de no mirar a la cara a la otra persona… quien solo dejo caer sorprendido el termómetro al piso.

¿Tu?- preguntó un asombrado Naruto, Hinata solo temblaba al estar frente a él.

Te… te… te traje los… los deberes- dijo nerviosa.

POV DE HINATA.

El nombre de el es… Naruto Uzumaki, el matón numero 1 en la escuela y todos le tienen pánico… pero, la razón de estar tan nerviosa es por que… durante el viaje, fuimos emparejados juntos en la prueba de coraje… y me obligo a hacerle cosas pervertidas (lo que es la mente de cada uno ¿Verdad?)

RECUERDO.

¡Espera! ¡Esto no esta bien!- decía Naruto.

¿Qué no lo hago bien? Esta bien, tratare de hacerlo mejor- decía Hinata.

FIN RECUERDO.

Que sujeto, pero le prometí a mamá que no tendría sexo hasta que tuviera más de 20 años…

"_Recuerda que si tienes sexo antes de los 20 años, serás impura e infeliz de por vida"_

Así que por eso… ¡Hice lo que hice la otra vez para evitar ser violada!

"VIOLACION INVERTIDA"

Y fuimos rescatados antes de que el decidiera violarme…

Eso fue hace un mes…Ahora puedo sentir las miradas de Naruto sobre mi todo el tiempo… sé que sigo en su mira… pero jamás imagine que el fuera el enfermo… debí de haber sido mas convincente con Karin san…

FLASHBACK.

He, Karin san, usted… ¿Usted es amiga de Naruto?- preguntó Hinata.

Si, ¿Algún problema?- preguntó la pelirroja, Hinata solo les miro temblando.

Eh, yo… ¡No nada!- dijo mientras qué se marchaba, Karin solo sonreía con malicia.

Divertido- dijo para si.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Pero después de abrir mi bocota, no me quedo de otra más que venir… le demostrare que al menos puedo ser amable.

FIN POV DE HINATA.

¿Hi… Hinata?- pregunto un asustado Naruto, ella slo trago saliva y algo mareada de la impresión entro en su casa.

¡V… Voy a entrar!- dijo algo shockeada la Hyuga.

¿¡HE!?- exclamo un asustado Naruto, en eso, un pequeño niño de cabellos negros salió de un cuarto.

¿Quién es ella jefe? ¿Tu novia? Je, se ve que tienes buen gusto- dijo el chico.

No… no l oes Konohamaru- dijo Naruto aun sin saber que pasaba –No estorbes y deja pasar.

Konohamaru solo hizo un gesto y se acerco al refrigerador empezando a buscar algo.

Hey jefe, no hay nada que beber- replico el chico, Hinata solo les miraba.

"¿Sera su hermano? Bueno, aunque no se parecen mucho, pero no creo que trate de hacerme nada con un niño aquí ¿Oh si?" pensaba preocupada la Hyuga… de pronto se percato de que Naruto sacaba un fajo de billetes y se los daba a Konohamaru.

¿Treigo Te?- preguntó el chico.

Si… si lo deseas cómprate algo también- dijo Naruto algo tenso.

"¡5000 Yenes!"- pensó asombrada Hinata al ver como Naruto desembolso tan fácilmente el dinero –"Claro, es un poco menos de lo que papá nos daba cuando aun éramos ricos pero, ahora con lo de ser pobres… bueno, es mas de lo que recibo a la semana"- pensó ella y de pronto una idea surgió en su cabeza.

"Momento… ¿Sera dinero para sacarlo de aquí?" –pensó y entonces el recuerdo de una de las frases del libro de Jiraiya llego a su mente.

"_Cuando lleva a una chica a su departamento, comúnmente le da dinero a su hermano pequeño para que salga de allí y se quede fuera todo el día"_

"O sea que esta deshaciéndose de testigos para poder violarme"- pensó con seriedad.

Nos vemos luego Jefe, hasta luego señorita- dijo Konohamaru saliendo… dejando una atmosfera algo tensa.

Yo… debo de ir a descansar un poco- dijo Naruto, Hinata entonces empezó a dudar si ya marcharse.

"No, debo de demostrarle que no le tengo miedo"- pensó decidida.

Afuera.

Je… vaya, veo que se han quedado solitos, je, al rato le preguntare a Naruto como le fue, espero que saque la casta- decía Karin sonriendo.

¿Hu? ¿Qué haces aquí Nerd?- dijo una voz, Karin frunció el ceño y volteo molesta.

Suigetsu, de todos los lugares tenia que encontrarte aquí- dijo ella molesta.

Bah, ¿Qué acaso andas espiando a tu novio?- preguntó con fastidio, Karin solo se le acerco molesta.

No es mi novio, Naruto es solo mi mejor amigo, lagartija Andrógina- le espeto molesta.

Huy, ya cálmate gatita- dijo el con una sonrisa mordaz –Al menos se ve que Naruto tiene buen gusto y por eso no te eligió je… te veo en la escuela Nerd- dijo dándose cuenta de que se estaba enfadando Karin, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo… Suigetsu le dio una nalgada y se fue corriendo.

Maldito infeliz- dijo la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

De vuelta en casa de Naruto.

Naruto estaba en su futon mirando fijamente a Hinata, quien estaba sentada al lado.

"Esos ojos… ¿Estará fantaseando como violarme?"- pensó ella –"No, no creo que lo haga estando enfermo, pero, tratare de ver que hace… creo que usare los consejos del capitulo 2 del libro y tratare de darle por su lado hasta que sepa que planea"

Naruto solo le miraba con nervios.

"¿Por qué no se va? Me esta asustando"- pensaba Naruto.

He… si hay algo que quieres que haga… por favor dímelo- dijo ella con algo de temor.

Yo… he, no, no deseo nada… siento algo de frio… así que por favor tu... coug… vete. Cough de aquí- dijo entre tosidos… por desgracia, eso hizo que Hinata entendiera otra cosa.

He… bueno- dijo ella metiéndose al futon.

¡Que estas haciendo!- pregunto Naruto exaltado y sonrojado.

Pues ¿Qué no dijiste que me meta aquí?- respondió Hinata, Naruto se sonrojo aun mas -¿Qué acaso deseas que durmamos juntos?

Tu… tu estas empezando a molestarme- dijo Naruto mientras que Hinata se le pegaba un poco, Naruto se sonrojo al sentir los senos de Hinata apretando levemente su brazo –No… cough... me abraces.

"¿Quiere que lo abrace?"- pensó Hinata y antes de qué Naruto pudiera apartarla, Hinata ya estaba acostada a su lado abrazándole –"No puedo creerlo, debo de ponerlo a dormir antes de que me viole… la fuerza aérea británica tiene un lema: El que se atreve gana, por lo que tendré que dormir con él [atreverse] y proteger mi virginidad [ganar]"

Yo… ¡No puedo dormir así!- exclamo Naruto tan rojo como un tomate ante la sorpresa de Hinata.

"Asi que no siente que mi cuerpo sea suficiente para dormirse…"- pensó Hinata… levemente contrariada –"Ya lo tengo"

Unos instantes después.

"Si, se quedara dormido mas rápido con el estomago lleno"- pensaba mientras que cortaba una zanahoria con dificultad, Naruto solo le miraba con algo de curiosidad… y algo de enfado.

¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó él, Hinata le miro.

Pues… pensé que sería bueno comer algo- respondió ella algo asustada.

Lo estas haciendo mal- dijo Naruto quitándole el cuchillo y empezando a cortarlo el –Se hace así… luego se fríe con algo de aceite y…

Wowo… increíble- dijo Hinata honestamente al ver a Naruto cocinar… y entonces se percato de que no se veía tan mal.

"Viéndolo así… no parece tan mal chico… se ve que es bueno para esto y si sabe cocinar, debe de preocuparse por su familia"- pensó Hinata algo arrepentida –Creo que fui demasiado lejos pensando que iba a violarme- dijo en voz baja.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó el rubio

¡Ah no, no es nada! He… ¿Deseas que te ayude en algo?- preguntó Hinata con una leve sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojo entonces.

"Vaya, se ve linda cuando no trata de hacerme algo"- pensó con algo de pena –He, podrías pasarme los condimentos de la gaveta de allá- dijo señalando una gaveta que estaba en el piso.

Claro- dijo Hinata inclinándose y abriendo la gaveta –Vaya, están muy adentro- dijo mientras que trataba de alcanzarlos… sin darse cuenta de que por la pose, su falda se levantaba y mostraba mas de la cuenta…

¡Ah!- exclamo levemente Naruto al percatarse de que estaba viendo la zona posterior de Hinata –"Esas… esas pantaletas… ¡Dios no pensé que usara ropa tan atrevida!"- pensó Naruto.

"¡Oh no! ¡Me esta mirando el trasero… y yo me puse por accidente las pantaletas especiales de mamá!"- pensó notando la mirada de Naruto… aunque para ella, la imagen que miraba era otra… -"De seguro hizo que me inclinara para poder violarme con la mirada"

Mira el jugo bien por un momento para luego meterlo- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a explicarle de nuevo como cocinar –"¿Qué clase de pantaletas son esas?"- pensó apenado.

"¿Dijo que hay que ver mis jugos antes de meterla?"- pensó Hinata sonrojada y en un mareo provocado por el shock esa frase se repetía en su cabeza.

Y luego usa el método ABCDE para ponerlo- dijo el tratando de olvidar lo que pasaba… por desgracia, Hinata lo vio de otra manera.

"ABCDE… o no, es como lo dijo el libro de Jiraiya… [A] Acercamiento para prepararse con caricias [B] Busca que tu compañero este igual que tu usando tu mano en el [C] Continua chupando y lamiendo hasta que ambas partes estén en el mismo estado [D] Determina si todo es aceptable… y [E] ¡Estamos listos para empezar!"- pensó alarmada imaginándose a ella y Naruto haciendo todo eso.

Y si seguimos con el proceso, el estofado saldrá bien- seguía hablando Naruto sin percatarse de los pensamientos de Hinata.

"Así que esa es su verdadera personalidad"-pensó Hinata mirando a Naruto con seriedad, este lo noto.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido Naruto… y se sonrojo al percatarse de que Hinata estaba empezando a desnudarse.

"Fui una ingenua al bajar la guardia"- pensó quitándose todo el uniforme y quedando en una sensual ropa interior negra… Naruto solo se sonrojo… y se asusto.

Hey… ¿Estas haciéndome una broma verdad?- preguntó asustado y tratando de retroceder, Hinata se le acerco mas y Naruto tropezó cayendo a la alfombra.

"En estos momentos solo deseo huir… pero con el enfermo, debo de mostrarle algo de bondad"- pensó Hinata poniéndosele encima –"Aunque no le daré mi virginidad… le daré una agradable ilusión para que se calme".

Naruto estaba aterrado al ver a Hinata tan de cerca… y casi grita como niña al ver que Hinata le bajaba el cierre de su pantalón… y le sacaba su miembro.

¡Ah!- exclamo Naruto al sentir como las finas manos de Hinata acariciaban su miembro con dulzura y sensualidad.

"Je, es tan solo la segunda vez y ya puedo hacer que se le pare tan rápidamente, soy buena por naturaleza"- pensó Hinata sonriendo.

Anda… por favor, ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- exclamo un asustado y excitado Naruto.

"¡Apaciguare gentilmente todos tus deseos sexuales tal y como lo dice el libro!"- pensó Hinata con decisión -¡Vamos Hinata!

Y con ese grito Hinata sujeto el miembro de Naruto y usando su movimiento especial, le aplico la violación inversa a Naruto.

¡Oh por dios!- exclamo el rubio.

"¡Hare que se venga y lo pondré a dormir"- exclamo empezando a gemir, claro, lo fingía ya que… -"¡Método de la mano falsa!"

E igual que la otra vez… por la pose, el ángulo y los movimientos de Hinata (que incluso movió levemente las pantaletas para que Naruto viese un poco de su pubis y pensase que de verdad estaba dentro) de verdad parecía que estaban teniendo sexo.

Yo… yo… ¡Estoy dentro de Hinata de nuevo!... y ni siquiera estamos saliendo- decía el con algo de cansancio… y mucha excitación.

"Hum… parece estar un poco mas débil que la otra vez… debe ser por el resfriado"- pensó ella con algo de duda, entonces sonrió –"Que bueno que estudie otro poco del libro… y vine preparada"- pensó sacando de entre sus pantaletas una especie de guante… y cubrió el miembro de Naruto con el.

¡Oh Dios, Estas apretándome muy fuerte!- exclamo Naruto.

"Je, con este movimiento y manteniéndolo tan cercano a mi piel, la sensación será aun mayor, básicamente usando esta técnica"- pensaba Hinata mientras qué Naruto ya sin poder hacer mucho, usaba sus brazos para abrazar a Hinata, aunque ella solo le miraba –"¡Lo convierto en algo real!"- pensó mientras qué Naruto pegaba un grito al llegar al orgasmo… y se desmayaba.

Esta hecho- dijo Hinata mientras que con calma, limpiaba a Naruto levemente y con algo de esfuerzo lo acostaba en su futon.

Mas tarde.

Hey jefe, ya llegue- dijo Konohamaru entrando con algunas cosas, y se sorprendió al ver a Naruto todo tapado en el futon -¿Se quedo dormido?

Entonces vio que la casa estaba limpia y había un guisado preparado en la estufa.

Vaya, se ve que su novia es buena para todo- dijo sonriente.

AL día siguiente.

Hinata caminaba alegremente mientras qué tarareaba una canción, ya se había separado de su primo y su hermana y se dirigía alegre a la escuela.

¡Ahh!… Que bienme siento, y mas por evitar ser violada ayer- decía sonriente… pero entonces… una sombra le llamo la atención… y Hinata vio a Naruto mirándole fijamente con un cigarro en la boca –Ah… Tu…

Pero antes de poder decir algo, Naruto le sujeto con rapidez el hombro, apoyándola contra la pared asustándola.

Con… con respecto a lo de ayer… gracias- dijo Naruto sonrojado, lo que descoloco a Hinata. –A mi primo… le gusto como preparaste el resto de la comida… si lo deseas… no se, tal vez puedas venir y cocinar algo de vez en cuando- dijo cada vez mas avergonzado… entonces la soltó y se fue, dejando a Hinata confundida

"¡Oh no estuvo apunto de obligarme!"- pensó Hinata asustada-"¡Así que si no voy a su casa de seguro planea violarme en público! No… no debo de asustarme así, si deseo ganarle, debo de ingresar al territorio enemigo… no debo de tener sexo hasta que pase de los 20 años o me case… se lo demostrare… ¡Voy a proteger mi castidad hasta el final!"- pensó decidida mientras qué miraba a Naruto que se marchaba bastante asustado.

Continuara.

Bien, la segunda defensa esta aquí, je, como verán, pronto lo seguiré, mañana les pondré un omake mas (creo que queda mejor ponerlos aparte).

Bien, como verán, Hinata ya empezó a saber un poco mas de Naruto, pero aun malentiende lo que pasa, eso si, pronto habrá algo mas entre ambos, a raíz de lo que pasa entre ambos.

Suerte a todos


	5. Omake 2

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 2**

**Hechos acontecidos un poco antes del final del capitulo 2.**

Naruto suspiro cansado, ya se sentía algo mejor… se decía que el sudar era bueno para recuperarse de los resfriados… y vaya que había sudado.

Pero ese Konohamaru… mira que ponerse a decir que esa loca es mi novia- dijo y entonces recordó a Hinata… y se sonrojo mientras uqe seguía en su pequeña caminata, necesitaba despejarse.

¡Hey Naruto!- exclamo Karin dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda -¡Que nuevas me cuentas!

Karin- dijo Naruto mientras qué se quejaba del golpe -¿No vez que aun ando enfermo?

Pues yo no te veo tan mal, je… por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con tu violadora preferida?- preguntó Mordaz, Naruto solo le miro asombrado.

¡Como demonios supiste que Hinata vino!- exclamo asombrado.

Bueno, ella estaba viendo quien te traía los deberes… me quiso preguntar, pero como no dijo nada pues… -decía Karin mientras qué Naruto solo le miraba.

La dejaste venir a mi casa… Que buena amiga eres- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

Hombre, en tu vida habías tocado una mujer, y ahora que hay una que cada que te ve, te "devora" te enfadas, en serio, ¿Quién te entiende?- dijo burlona, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

No es eso… es que ella… ¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera sé por que hace eso!- exclamo Naruto molesto.

Ya cálmate… yo creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella, no sé… chance y le gustas demasiado, a lo mejor por eso "abusa" de ti- dijo Karin con calma, Naruto solo suspiro.

Tal vez… pero… no sé, ¿Qué debo hacer? Creo… que al menos debería de hacer algo, digo, no hemos hecho "Eso" dos veces como para pensar en que no debe de haber "algo" entre nosotros- dijo Naruto.

Pues… ¿Por que no le pides que salgan? Digo, después del sexo, creo que deberían- le dijo Karin, Naruto solo se sujeto el mentón.

Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón… aunque no sé como hacerlo- dijo Naruto apenado.

¡Anda sé que puedes! ¡Eres el mas rudo de la escuela toma esto como un reto!- dijo Karin sonriente.

Esta bien, hare lo que pueda… y por cierto aun no me has contado como te fue con Suigetsu en el viaje- dijo Naruto, Karin solo se cayo algo sonrojada.

Esa lagartija solo se la pasa fastidiando- dijo la pelirroja molesta, Naruto solo sonrió.

Vamos, si eso fuera cierto ya lo hubieras puesto en su lugar… pero bien que te encanta discutir con él- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

No es así, solo que a veces es bueno pelear con alguien- dijo ella, en eso sonó su celular y Karin se percato de que tenía un mensaje –Ya veo, Bueno, nos vemos en la escuela Naruto, recuerda hablar con ella, al menos para que no te "viole" tan seguido- dijo mientras que se iba, Naruto solo le miraba molesto.

Esa Karin… pero tiene razón en algo, debo hablar con ella… ¿Cómo empiezo?- se preguntaba nervioso mientras que regresaba a casa.

Tal vez… deba de empezar con agradecerle por haber terminado el guisado… no le quedo mal- dijo avergonzado.

Fin Omake.

Bueno, como se darán cuenta, estos Omakes son solo para complementar la historia, mas adelante meteré un omake de Hinata y su familia.

Espero les haya gustado y tratare de poner el próximo rápidamente.

Suerte y ya entrado en algo… aquí mismo me doy autopromoción de mi fic Green Lantern Lee, mi consentido y el que no planeo abandonar para nada, ojala puedan leerlo.

Suerte


	6. Capitulo 3:Tercer Defensa

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 3: Tercer defensa**

HINATA POV.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, asisto al Instituto Kishimoto y le prometí a mi madre que no tendría sexo hasta pasados los 20 años o que me casara… lo que pasara primero.

"_Recuerda que si tienes sexo antes de los 20 años serás impura e infeliz de por vida"_

Así que por eso he defendido mi castidad del diario, sin embargo…

FIN POV

Hinata llevaba varias cajas consigo mientras qué bajaba con algo de dificultad la escalera

Auch… que cansado es llevar todo esto… de verdad que tuvimos un día ocupado hoy- dijo ella con calma.

Te ayudare con eso- dijo una voz mientras qué la caja mas pesada era sujetada, Hinata sonrió.

Gracias pero no es… -dijo, y se quedo pasmada… ya que Naruto le había quitado la caja y la cargaba –"¡Es el de nuevo!"

HINATA POV.

Su nombre, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el matón mas temido del instituto y se que mi castidad es su principal objetivo… ya he defendido mi castidad dos veces, en el viaje escolar y cuando fui a su casa… y esa ultima vez si corrí mucho riesgo… pero… desde hace varios días que me esta rondando… cargando las cosas que yo tengo que cargar… limpiando el salón cuando me corresponde… no cabe duda de que planea algo.

FIN POV.

Ambos bajaban por la escalera, Hinata mantenía una expresión resignada mientras que Naruto seguía con su cigarrillo.

¡Oh vamos Kiba!- decía riendo una chica castaña, Naruto la reconoció como Ayame, hija del dueño del restaurante Ichiraku.

¿Y entonces que dices? ¿Nos vemos mañana para bailar?- decía el Inuzuka mirando a Ayame con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo les miraba y volteaba a ver a Hinata, y así sucesivamente… hasta que algo sonrojado… se armo de valor.

Hi… Hi… ¡Hinata yo…!- exclamo sorprendiendo a la Hyuga… pero la puerta se abrió y Gai salió.

¡Ha que bien que han traído las cosas, veo que la fuerza de la juventud esta en ustedes!- dijo Gai sonriente, Naruto bufó molesto y Hinata sonrió.

¡Profesor!- exclamo sonriente –"Buen tiempo, me salvo antes de qué pasara algo"

Anden, dejen las cosas en la mesa- dijo Gai sonriendo.

¡Si ya voy!- decía Hinata entrando con rapidez. Naruto solo se quedo callado mirando la puerta –Hey Naruto, que esperas, guarda las cosas.

Horas más tarde.

¿Naruto de nuevo?- preguntó Ino mientras qué iba caminando junto a Hinata.

Si… últimamente siento como si me acosara… me ayuda a limpiar, carga las cosas pesadas por mi, dos veces me ha comprado algo en la cafetería… y lo lleva haciendo todos los días… ¿Por qué crees que sea?- pregunto Hinata con algo de cansancio, Ino solo sonrió.

Bueno, eso quiere decir que le gustas- dijo con calma.

¡Que! ¡Eso es imposible Ino, debe de haber otro motivo oculto!- exclamo Hinata, Ino solo se sujeto el mentón.

Yo no lo creo… es cierto que el da miedo y que es rudo… quizás no sabe como expresarlo bien, pero de seguro que su intención es el estar cerca de ti- dijo Ino, más Hinata solo se imaginaba otras cosas.

"Si, de seguro desea estar conmigo para poder violarme… eso debe de ser"- pensaba Hinata con algo de temor.

Hinata- se escucho la voz de Naruto y esta pego un brinco asustada, Ino solo miro a Naruto y sonrió.

¿Tienes un minuto?- dijo Naruto, Ino se percato del sonrojo del chico, y sonrió aun más.

Adelante- dijo Ino ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata.

Ino, no me dejes sola con él- dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Anda, no seas cobarde, dale chance, tal vez incluso se te declare- decía Ino.

Pero... –decía Hinata, Mas se percato de que Naruto solo le veía -Vamos- dijo finalmente

Karin miraba la escena desde lo alto.

Bien Naruto, enséñale de lo que estas hecho- decía la pelirroja.

¿Otra vez estas de metiche?- se escucho una voz y Karin se percato de que Suigetsu le miraba desde la parte baja.

No te interesa lagartija, Naruto merece todo mi apoyo- dijo Karin con calma, Suigetsu solo frunció el ceño.

Y luego dices que no es tu novio- dijo el con clara molestia.

Oh que contigo, Naruto es solo mi mejor amigo, el no es mi novio, entiéndelo- dijo Karin molesta, Suigetsu solo le miro y sonrió.

¿Sabes? Esas pantaletas negras se te ven excelentes- dijo manteniendo la vista… y Karin se percato de que le estaba dando un espectáculo gratuito al albino.

¡Maldito pervertido!- exclamo tratando de cubrirse, por desgracia, el movimiento fue tan repentino… que perdió el equilibrio y callo.

¡CUIDADO!- exclamo Suigetsu corriendo a sujetarla… y ella callo sobre el.

Auch- dijo Karin… mas se sonrojo al percatarse de que Suigetsu había evitado de qué cayera al piso –Uh… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella, Suigetsu se quejo un poco pero sonrió.

Podría estar mejor- dijo el con una mueca, Karin pensó en decir algo… hasta que se percato de que las manos del peliblanco estaban bastante bien posicionadas en su parte posterior.

¡PERVERTIDO!- exclamo dándole una bofetada y levantándose con rapidez.

Hey, no me culpes por hacerlo- dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

Maldito…- dijo Karin dándose la vuelta… para tropezarse, se sujeto el tobillo y se percato de que se había luxado.

Hey Nerd… déjame te llevo a la enfermería- dijo el, Karin pensó en replicar, pero se percato de que por su cuenta no llegaría muy lejos.

Esta bien… pero mantén esas manos quietas o te castro- dijo enfadada.

Tranquila gatita, guarda las garras o nos tardaremos más- dijo el mientras que cargaba en sus brazos a una sonrojada Karin.

En otro lugar.

Hinata caminaba detrás de Naruto, ya llevaban un buen rato y el rubio aun no decía o hacia nada.

"¿Hasta donde pensara llevarme? ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa retenerme con él?"- pensaba Hinata asustada… de pronto vio que se acercaban a un lago pequeño y se percato de que Naruto se dirigía a un lugar donde rentaban botes.

Pero que esta…. ¿Podría ser?- se dijo recordando que en otro de los libros de su familia mencionaban que pasear en bote era una de las actividades que realizaban los enamorados… y entonces se sonrojo –"¡Entonces de verdad se me quiere confesar!"- pensó Hinata avergonzada… y en su corazón sintió algo… un extraño sentimiento de calidez.

Naruto hablaba con el dueño de la tienda.

No tengo cambio- decía Naruto al anciano. Hinata entonces escucho un sonido extraño, como un gemido… busco un poco… y se quedo asombrada.

"¡Una pareja!"- pensó sorprendida al ver a un chico y una chica… teniendo relaciones entre los arbustos.

Hay cariño, no aquí- decía la chica muy quitada de la pena… Hinata dio un par de pasos atrás y se percato de que detrás de otro arbusto… otra pareja andaba dándole vuelo a la hilacha con bastantes ganas.

"¡Esto es sexo a la intemperie!" –pensó ella regresando a donde Naruto –"¿Qué sucede en este parque?"

¡Escucha viejo! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero comida para patos, dije que quiero cambio!- decía Naruto enfadado mientras qué mostraba un billete -¡Ande que tengo algo muy importante que hacer!

Hinata escucho eso y su mente aun mareada por lo que vio… pensó en otra cosa.

"Algo importante que hacer"- pensó ella imaginando a Naruto abusando de ella…

Naruto ya habiendo conseguido lo que quería, se dirigió al pequeño muelle donde estaba un bote amarrado.

"Ahora que lo veo, me trajo a este parque que rebosa de sexo para poder hacerme lo que quiera y ahora que planea subirme a un bote… no tengo a donde huir"- pensaba ella mirándole con sospecha.

Anda… ven- dijo Naruto subiendo al bote, Hinata caminaba con lentitud.

"Si, el quiere violarme… y estoy segura que si no entro al bote como el dice, de seguro planea violarme a la intemperie frente a todos"- pensaba imaginándose la escena, Naruto solo esperaba nervioso.

Hinata subió al bote con nervios, Naruto empezó a remar tratando de evitar tener contacto visual con Hinata.

"¿Por qué mira para todos lados? ¿Qué busca? ¿Acaso algún lugar para poder llevar a cabo la violación?"- pensaba Hinata, hasta que se percato de que el bote se movía para todos lados… -"Aunque a este paso, creo que terminaremos haciéndolo en cualquier lugar"

Naruto estaba nervioso y apenado.

"Es la primera vez que me subo a estas cosas… demonios, se que Karin dijo que generaría un buen ambiente y que ella no se atrevería a hacer algo en público… pero doy asco remando"- pensaba Naruto apenado, Hinata solo le miraba y no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía por la cara de circunstancias que tenia el rubio.

¡Hey con cuidado!- exclamo alguien en otro bote cuando Naruto sin querer lo embistió -¿Qué no vez?

Ah… yo… lo siento- decía apenado el rubio, Hinata entonces se levanto.

Permíteme un momento- dijo ella tomando los remos… e inconscientemente se sentó entre las piernas de Naruto.

¿Eh?- fue toda la exclamación del rubio mientras que Hinata empezaba a remar con bastante habilidad.

¡Disculpen!- dijo Hinata mientras que el bote se alejaba, ya algo lejos de otros botes, Hinata sonrió satisfecha –Así ya no chocaremos con nadie.

He… Hinata- dijo Naruto y entonces la Hyuga se percato de donde estaba…. Y de un brinco quedo en el otro costado del bote.

"¿!Que rayos estoy haciendo!?"- pensó asombrada "¿Qué acaso lo que acabo de hacer no es como poner carne roja frente a un lobo hambriento? Pero… ahora que lo pienso… él no puso ningún dedo sobre mi… quizás sea yo o… ¿De verdad le interesare? ¿De verdad no me habrá traído con la intención de violarme?"- pensó la Hyuga, mientras que Naruto tomaba los remos con pena.

Tú… timoneas muy bien- dijo él apenado por no haberlo hecho bien.

He… si, aprendí hace tiempo- dijo Hinata recordando que había aprendido cuando su familia aun tenia millones –"Es cierto… por lo que pude escuchar… Naruto vive solo con su madre y su primo, ya que su padre esta todo el tiempo en el extranjero… no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para divertirse"

No soy nada bueno en esto… e incluso tu terminaste haciéndolo mejor que yo… me disculpo por eso- dijo un avergonzado rubio… Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo avergonzado.

No tienes por que pedirlas… de verdad, al menos lo estas intentando Nar… Naruto… Ku…kun- dijo ella tratando de levantarle el animo- ¿Qué tiene de malo que aun no puedas hacerlo bien? Debes de hacerlo al ritmo que mejor te acomode.

Y las palabras de Ino volvieron a su menté.

"Tal vez tenga razón y no sea tan malo después de todo"- pensó Hinata ya con un poco de mas seguridad –Por favor, sigue intentándolo Nar… Naruto Kun… y veras que lo lograras.

Naruto estaba bastante apenado.

Yo… Esta bien- dijo Naruto retomando los remos –"De verdad… cuando no esta de loca… es realmente linda… creo que Karin tiene razón, debo tener valor e… invitarla a salir… pero ¿Y si se pone a hacer cosas raras? ¡Ah… eso es!"- pensaba Naruto cuando vio algo que lo obligo a bajar la vista.

Hinata vio que ya estaba empezando a atardecer.

Creo que ya pronto será tiempo para que la casa de los botes cierre- dijo ella, y de pronto se percato de que Naruto mantenía la mirada baja y estaba sonrojado –"¿Por qué mira hacia abajo? Además, esta todo rojo… ¡Un momento! ¡No me digan que de verdad piensa declarase!"- pensó con sorpresa la Hyuga… hasta que se percato de algo al mirar hacia abajo.

"¡Mis pantaletas son totalmente visibles para él! Por no mencionar que el botón de mi blusa esta mal puesto, debe de haberse zafado cuando salte hacia él para remar… ¡Oh no! ¿No me digan que él…? ¿Ah estado deleitándose la vista en espera del momento idóneo para violarme?"- pensó Hinata con pánico mientras qué se imaginaba a un Naruto que prácticamente la desnudaba con la mirada.

Naruto simplemente estaba pensativo en lo que iba a hacer… y al fin se decidió.

"¡No gano nada quedándome callado! ¡Soy un hombre y debo de actuar como tal! ¡Debo de decírselo ahora!"- pensó envalentonándose -¡Hinata yo… yo!

"Oh No, ¡Ya se sus intenciones! ¡Planea violarme!"- pensó Hinata con miedo y se levanto de golpe y con rapidez se precipito al lago -¡NOO!

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Naruto sujetándola para que no cayera al lago… quedando en una pose medio rara.

¡No, suéltame!- exclamaba Hinata queriendo soltarse.

¡Idiota que demonios estas haciendo!- exclamo Naruto tratando de evitar que saltara.

¡Hey ustedes, dejen de jugar a Titanic!- dijo en tono de burla un chico en otro bote…. Y Hinata se percato de la pose.

"Titanic… si, que película tan romántica… si el se me declarara de esa manera… creo que incluso me enamoraría de él"-pensó sonrojada… hasta que sintió que algo se apretaba contra su trasero –"Creo que… algo duro se esta incrustando en mi… ¡Oh por dios!"

Claro que lo que Hinata se imaginaba… estaba muy lejos de la realidad… y es que el celular de Naruto, siendo bastante grande, con el movimiento había quedado en cierta posición… y le hizo sentir a Hinata que era otra cosa.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Esto es como si me hiciera la pose del perrito que mencionaba el libro!"-pensó con sorpresa Hinata… y antes de que Naruto hiciera algo, de un movimiento digno de un luchador, Hinata se libero de sus brazos y tomo los remos- "¡Eso es lo que el ha estado tratando de hacerme! ¡Ha tratado de adormecerme con una falsa sensación de seguridad para así poder violarme cuando menos me lo espere!"- pensaba Hinata maniobrando el bote a toda velocidad.

¡Oye que te pasa!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido al ver al pequeño bote navegando a tal velocidad que le sorprendía a todos los que lo vieran… y llegando a un punto en tierra algo oculto, Hinata lanzo a Naruto contra el piso. –Oye ¿Por qué me traes a este lugar tan oscuro?- dijo el sorprendido rubio, mas Hinata solo le miraba con decisión.

"Voy a defender mi castidad… sin importar que tenga que hacer" pensó Hinata empezando a quitarse las pantaletas y desabrochándose mas la blusa ante la mirada de asombro de Naruto.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiese hacer algo, Hinata ya le estaba pellizcando los pezones y bajándole el cierre de su pantalón, sacando su miembro en el proceso

¡No espera! ¡Que demonios tratas de hacer!- exclamo el asustado rubio… pero callo al ver la pose en la que Hinata se puso.

"La cas a de botes cerrara en 5 minutos, debemos de volver pronto, por lo que tengo aproximadamente tres minutos para defender mi pureza… ¿Podre hacerlo? ¡Claro que puedo"- pensó Hinata moviendo sus manos le sujeto el miembro -¡Aquí vamos Hinata!- exclamo con decisión mientras qué usando sus manos y caderas aplicaba de nuevo su cada vez mas perfeccionada… ¡Violación Inversa!

¡Oh no… No de nuevo!- exclamo Naruto sonrojado -¡Ya estoy dentro de ella… y aun no se lo he dicho!

"Ja, por supuesto que no estas dentro Naruto kun… esta es la táctica que venia en el capitulo 3 sección 4 del libro de Jiraiya san… ¡El espcial de muslos!"- pensó Hinata.

EXPLICACION.

Esta técnica, aprendida del libro de Jiraiya para que nada pase, y nada entre por "Aquellito", su aprendizaje es simple, se toma el Item y se coloca entre los muslos lo mas cerca posible de la vagina, se usa la mano para sujetarlo con fuerza, además de que sirve para emular las paredes vaginales, también se deben de usar bien las caderas… ¡Y con el uso de esta técnica, Hinata es capaz de hacer que cualquiera llegue al clímax! (Aunque como efecto secundario, el constante frotamiento también causa un poco de placer a la chica que lo use)

FIN EXPLICACION.

¡Hug! ¡Va… va a salir todo!- decía un ya excitado Naruto, Hinata, aunque no podía negar que sentía "algo" a causa del movimiento, aun se veía decidida.

"Debo de seguir… debo de cortar su voluntad de luchar y rápido… el tiempo se agota… ¡Si no me apresuro el me va a violar de verdad!"- pensaba ella empezando a sudar… la verdad es que si estaba sintiendo "algo" –"Debo de apresurarme, que bueno que el libro también daba detalles de esto… ¡El movimiento de aceleración!"- pensó Hinata.

Na… Naruto kun… tu también debes de poner un poco en esto- dijo ella con una expresión tal… que Naruto casi pierde la cabeza y sin pensarlo el empezó a moverse de bastante muy acelerada, Hinata solo sonrió, con ese gasto de energías, Naruto quedaría rendido… y Naruto llego a su final con un fuerte gemido, Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar gemir por primera vez sin fingir.

En la casa de botes, el viejo propietario ya estaba preparando para cerrar… entonces vio el bote acercarse, Hinata sonreía mientras qué un casi desfallecido Naruto estaba tirado en el fondo del bote.

Varios minutos después.

Hinata estaba algo asustada, ya que después de que se fueron del lago, Naruto iba caminando detrás de ella.

"¿Qué tan lejos planea seguirme? Pensé que ya no le quedaban energías"- pensaba Hinata asustada –Eh, nos… nos vemos después…Na… Naruto kun- dijo con nervios y dándose la vuelta.

¡Hinata!- exclamo el rubio y entonces algo llego a su mente –"Debo de ir a mi propio ritmo… y capaz que si le pido salir, ella va a volver a alocarse, creo que empezare desde algo mas simple"- pensó el rubio.

Hinata solo le miraba, y entonces Naruto saco su teléfono.

Dame tu numero telefónico- dijo con tanta seriedad que Hinata le miro con temor.

"El va a violarme si no hago lo que digo"- pensó asustada la Hyuga –Claro… por supuesto- dijo y antes de que se diera cuenta…

Naruto comprobó que el número fuera correcto marcando, al ver que si lo era solo miraba su teléfono con algo de nervios.

"Oh no, si se lo di"- pensó Hinata con derrota.

Yo… yo te llamare… nos vemos- Dijo Naruto con algo de nerviosismo.

"Apuesto… apuesto que planea usarme como su prostituta personal… de seguro me va a llamar para que le cumpla todas sus fantasías eróticas… como vestirme de maid… o el sexo cosplay… de seguro también tratara de llamarme las 24 horas… ¡Pero no se lo dejare tan fácil! ¡Cuando me llame estaré lista para contraatacar! ¡Y juro que defenderé mi virginidad a toda costa!"- pensó decidida.

Continuara.

Je, originalmente iba a poner este cap ayer, pero por la cruda navideña, apenas lo pude terminar, espero les agrade como quedo y pues, por ahora, creo que para no hacernos bolsa, despuñes del omake tal vez me aviente un capitulo de descanso, je, Hinata no puede andar violando al pobre de Naruto a cada rato, así que un break no caerá mal.

En este como verán metí mas SuiKa, ya que como dije, será aparte del NaruHina, la única pareja en desarrollarse en el fic, aunque de vez en cuando hare guiños a otras, pero esas se las dejo a su gusto.

Suerte


	7. Omake 3

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 3**

**Hechos acontecidos en un inter del capitulo 3.**

Suigetsu había llevado a Karin a la enfermería, claro, cumplió al no meterle mano… aunque le costo hacerlo.

Y es que la pelirroja era sorprendentemente liviana… y no olía mal.

¿Acaso estas olfateándome?- preguntó ella.

¿Uh? No… para nada- dijo algo apenado el albino, Karin solo le miro de reojo mientras que entraban a la enfermería.

La enfermera Shizune no se encontraba en esos momentos, por lo que Suigetsu llevo a Karin a una de las camas.

Pues… creo que debo de atenderte yo en lo que llega Shizune- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo le sonrió con sarcasmo.

¿Tu? ¿A poco sabes algo de medicina?- preguntó con burla, más Suigetsu sonrió con suficiencia.

Pues aunque no lo creas Nerd, yo me encargo de las lesiones de mis compañeros del equipo de Basquetbol- dijo él mientras que empezaba a buscar algunos vendajes, Karin solo le miro y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Igual de atento, je, ¿Quién diría que bajo esa actitud de gañan hay un buen tipo?"- pensó Karin mirando al peliblanco.

Bien, con esto bastara- dijo el acercándose a Karin e inclinándose, Karin no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo –Tranquila, no dolerá, esta pomada sirve bien para las luxaciones.

Eh… esta bien- dijo ella mientras que Suigetsu empezaba a darle un masaje en el tobillo.

El proceso duro unos minutos, en los que Karin no podía evitar mirar a Suigetsu realizar su labor.

"Viéndolo así… no es feo… tal vez y Naruto tenga razón… además… ¿Esta subiendo su mano por mis piernas?"- pensó ella percatándose de que las manos de Suigetsu de vez en cuando subían mas de lo debido -¡Tu degenerado!

Y de un buen golpe lo derribaba.

¡Hey tranquila fue un accidente!- exclamo el chico.

¡Si claro como no! ¡Accidente mis calcetines, si ya te vi maldito pervertido!- exclamo ella, y Suigetsu, antes de poder explicarse (en realidad si había sido un accidente, ya que al andar haciendo el masaje de verdad se le resbalo la mano… tocando de mas a Karin) recibió el impacto de un cojín que estaba en la cama.

Shizune abrió la puerta y Suigetsu salió disparado empujándola.

¡Ya te dije que no fue intencional!- exclamo Suigetsu cubriéndose con la puerta.

¡Ya veras cuando te agarre!- exclama Karin mientras que seguía en la cama.

¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Shizune viendo algo molesta a Suigetsu.

Eh, un malentendido… ella tiene el tobillo luxado… atiéndala por favor- dijo Suigetsu algo apenado, Shizune solo le miro y entonces le sonrió levemente.

Yo me encargo- dijo ella entrando, Suigetsu se fue entonces dando una leve mirada a Karin, quien solo volteo la cara sonrojada.

Horas después.

Disculpa por llamarte, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante- decía Karin, Naruto le llevaba del hombro.

No, no interrumpiste nada…- dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Hu, ya veo, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿La invitaste a salir?- preguntó Karin con calma… más la expresión de Naruto solo le hizo suspirar -¿No me digas que de nuevo volvió a abusar de ti?

Ha… es que no puedo detenerla… una vez que ella empieza… dios, no puedo evitar hacer lo que me mande… es como si me hipnotizara- dijo Naruto sonrojado, Karin solo le miro y suspiro.

Lo que pasa es que te estas enamorando de ella… pero Naruto, escúchame, si su relación se basa únicamente en el sexo… no prosperara para nada- dijo la pelirroja, Naruto suspiro.

¿Y que hago? Ni que la pudiera evitar todo el tiempo- dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación.

Escucha, debes de tratar de imponerte, ella no debe de dominarte todo el tiempo, sin duda, eso dará una mala imagen tuya- dijo la pelirroja mientras qué trataba de pensar algo –Ya sé, creo que sé como evitar que ella te haga algo.

¿En serio?- preguntó él con algo de ánimo –Pues dime.

Bien, el plan es… -dijo ella acercándose al oído del rubio.

Fin del Omake.

Bien, un omake dedicado más al SuiKa, pero que da pie a lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, je, como dije, Naruto tendrá un descansito de las violaciones de Hinata, pero eso no quiere decir que la tendrá fácil, je, espero les guste lo que se viene, no se si podre tenerlo para antes de año nuevo, pero, espero les agrade.

Suerte


	8. Capitulo 4:Naruto Gear Solid

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 4: Naruto Gear Solid**

Un día bastante tranquilo daba inicio, aunque no para Hinata Hyuga… estaba preocupada… después de la última vez que se "defendió" de Naruto… no pudo evitar sentirse algo… "excitada"… lo que la asustaba un poco.

"No, debo de mantenerme firme, mamá confía en mi… aunque… se sintió bien"- pensaba un poco sonrojada, más rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. –"¡No, no debo de tener esa clase de pensamientos!"

En eso sonó su teléfono, Hinata saco su celular y vio el número, un poco confundida ya que no lo reconoció.

¿Bueno?

"Ha… eh… hu…. Hola… soy yo… Nar… Naruto"- se escucho del otro lado, Hinata perdió el color de su ya de por si pálida piel.

Ho… hola Naruto kun… ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó nerviosa.

"Yo. Yo… yo estoy bien, solo te llame para… para saludarte y… necesito que hablemos… en la terraza de la escuela… allí estará bien"- dijo Naruto, y antes de que Hinata pudiese replicar, él corto la llamada.

"Hay dios… ¿Qué hago? De seguro planea decirme los horarios en los que desea violarme, si eso debe de ser… aunque… no se ha sentido tan mal… ¡No! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Debo de lograr defender mi virginidad!"- pensó decidida y saco de su mochila el libro de Jiraiya, empezando a estudiar algún buen método de defensa.

En el instituto, Naruto estaba nervioso, Karin le había colocado un pequeño dispositivo en el oído para mantenerse en contacto, además, le había alertado sobre diversos "ítems" en todo el instituto para que se escondiera y escapara en caso de que Hinata se pusiera "cariñosa" con él.

Esto no funcionara… ella me desarma con solo hablarme- dijo para si el rubio.

"¡Hey Naruto con esa actitud te va a terminar cogiendo de nuevo!"- le dijo Karin por la radio, Naruto solo se sonrojo.

No tienes por que ser tan directa- dijo el avergonzado.

"Anda, despreocúpate, solo debes de aclarar todo, ¡Se hombre chinga! Si no, imagínate que pasara a futuro, no solo eso, ¡Imagínate que pasaría si se llegara a embarazar! Por mucho que te guste, debes de ponerle un hasta aquí"- le dijo Karin, Naruto suspiro.

Si, lo haré… y Karin… Gracias- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Karin sonrió del otro lado.

Karin miro por la ventana, no se veía aun la presencia de Hinata por el lugar, suspiro, y una ligera sonrisa enmarco su rostro, ella y Naruto eran buenos amigos desde niños, incluso, desde los primeros años de escuela, ambos habían sido considerados novios por sus compañeros, y desde pequeños fueron muy agresivos con todos los demás.

Incluso, debía admitir que durante una temporada… si llego a gustarle el rubio, pero no paso de ahí, ya que al ser ambos tan parecidos, ella supo que no podría pasara nada más.

Aunque el ayudarle con Hinata era entretenido, ya que le daba la oportunidad de un ligero ejercicio mental.

Oh vaya… ya llego la princesa del sexo- dijo sonriendo al ver a Hinata entrar al instituto, tomo la radio y con algo de malicia, sonrió aun más –Hey Snake… el águila arriba a la zona de caza.

En otro lado, Naruto solo se estremeció, aunque le parecía ridículo que Karin hubiera elegido esos nombres clave (en especial por que insistió, e incluso amenazo a Naruto con una golpiza si no la llamaba "coronel"), el que Hinata ya hubiera llegado le daba un poco de miedo.

No, debo de ser hombre… no me dejare vencer, esta vez lograre hablar con ella sin que me haga nada- dijo decidido, sin embargo, por decirlo en voz alta… muchos estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo solo le miraban raro.

¿Qué se les perdió algo?- preguntó molesto… y todos se fueron con miedo, entonces sonrió –Al menos aun conservo mi toque.

Hinata entraba con cierta reticencia, desde la llamada de Naruto, ya había estudiado 5 posibles "defensas" en su contra y estaba lista para cualquier cosa… y en parte… por algún oscuro y singular motivo, casi deseaba encontrarse con Naruto.

Dios… algo debe de estar mal en mi… pero… cuando lo pienso, de verdad no pareciera ser un mal chico… y esas expresiones en su rostro cuando cree que lo hacemos- dijo con una leve sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Hey Hinata- se escucho la voz de Ino, Hinata vio a la rubia y a Sakura acercándose.

Hola chicas- dijo con una sonrisa, mas se percato de que Ino le miraba con algo de malicia.

¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue?- preguntó Ino, Hinata le miro con algo de duda.

Ino me contó que Naruto se te iba a declarar, así que… ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mas tranquila.

He… yo… no… no paso nada.. solo quería preguntarme unas cosas- dijo Hinata tratando de evitar hablar de lo sucedido –"Además, no sé que pensarían ellas si les contara la verdad"

Hum, se me hace que nos ocultas algo- dijo Ino con seguridad, Hinata se sonrojo, pero Sakura salió en su rescate.

Vamos Ino, si no desea decirnos no la presiones, ya nos contara cuando este lista- dijo la pelirosa y Hinata le miro con alivio –Pero eso si, en cuanto estés lista, espero nos lo cuentes todo con lujo de detalles.

Eh… si- dijo Hinata apenada.

Bueno, hay que ir a clases- dijo Ino, entonces Hinata recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto y decidió que primero debía de arreglar… ese asunto.

He, chicas, hay algo que debo hacer, adelántense por favor- dijo con una sonrisa, tanto Sakura como Ino se miraron, pero no vieron problema alguno.

Bien, te esperamos en el salón- dijo Ino mientras que ambas se iban al salón, Hinata entonces fue a buscar a Naruto.

En la terraza, Naruto estaba algo nervioso, más por que era un lugar solitario, pero recordó que Karin le había colocado un de cosas para poder escabullirse en caso de problemas.

¿Por qué demonios estoy tan nervioso? Debo de ser hombre y aclarar las cosas con ella… tal vez… si la invito a pasear a un lugar con mucha gente… no se atreva a hacerme nada- dijo con nervios, en eso se abrió la puerta y vio a Hinata salir a la terraza.

Hinata miraba el lugar, analizando la cantidad de privacia que tenia.

"Es el lugar perfecto para una violación, sin testigos y pocas rutas de escape, ya veo por que lo eligió… pero que ni crea que se la dejare fácil"- pensaba Hinata mirando a Naruto, aunque un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro –"Vaya se bien cuando el viento mueve su cabello"

He… Hinata… gracias por venir- dijo él algo avergonzado, Hinata le miro y sonrió levemente.

¿Para que me necesitabas Naruto kun?- preguntó ella analizando todo para no ser tomada desprevenida.

Mira… sé que no es cómodo lo que voy a decir pero… pero… con respecto a lo que ha pasado últimamente… -decía Naruto, Hinata le miro con cierta reserva.

"Ya veo, desea poder terminar lo que inicio… tal vez ya se haya percatado de que realmente no ha pasado algo directo… no, mis defensas fueron perfectas… algo más trama"- pensaba Hinata.

Y… pues yo… he… mira, lo qué hemos estado asiendo no… no esta bien… digo, no es que sea malo, la verdad me gusto pero… creo que vamos muy rápido y yo apenas te conozco y… y yo este- decía pero Hinata se le acerco con cierta rapidez, Naruto trago saliva y sin pensarlo empezó a retroceder, más Hinata seguía acercándosele.

"¡Hey Naruto no seas bestia y muévete al lado izquierdo!"- se escucho la voz de Karin por la radio, Naruto con rapidez empezó a moverse a donde le indicaba Karin, listo para hacer su primer movimiento en caso de que Hinata hiciera algo.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Naruto nervioso, Hinata solo le miraba.

No, nada importante, pero sentí que si querías hablar estuviéramos más cerca- dijo Hinata con aparente calma –"Además, así vigilo que no hagas nada extraño"

Ya veo… he… como te decía, mira, yo… eh… pues quisiera invitarte a…- balbuceaba Naruto, más Hinata solo le miraba.

"¿Invitarme? Tal vez a una orgia o cosas así… creo que es mejor que inicie antes de que le de oportunidad de algo"- pensó Hinata y Naruto entonces se percato de un ligero brillo en los ojos de la Hyuga.

"¿Oh no!" –fue lo que pensó.

Hinata entonces movió sus manos y Naruto sudo frio al ver que se dirigía a su falda.

¡Espera que haces!- exclamo el, Hinata iba a hablar pero una voz en la radio de Naruto le alerto.

"¡Sal de ahí! ¡Hay un botón en el barandal presiónalo!"- se escucho la voz de Karin por la radio, Naruto rápidamente lo presiono el botón al notar que Hinata empezaba a meter las manos bajo la falda… y a sujetar sus pantis.

¡PAF!

Una pantalla de humo los cubrió a ambos, Naruto entonces salió corriendo, dejando a Hinata descolocada.

Cof… ya veo, así que planea hacerlo en otro lado- dijo Hinata escuchando como la puerta se cerraba –Bien, pues no me rendiré, debo defender mi castidad y si lo dejo escapar ahora, ¡Es posible que mas tarde pueda realmente hacerme algo!- exclamo decidida.

Mientras tanto, Naruto corría al salón, al llegar, todos le miraron con algo de extrañeza.

Hey Naruto- dijo Karin desde su lugar, Naruto rápidamente se acerco –Apenas y te salvaste.

Si… por un momento…- dijo más se percato de que aun le estaban mirando -¿Les interesa?

Todos rápidamente volvieron a lo que hacían.

Je, no los asustes Naruto, acuérdate del karma- dijo Karin con burla.

Si ya lo sé… ¿Qué hago ahora? Estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo y si no me hubieras ayudado… bueno, ya sabes- dijo el con nerviosismo.

Anda, cálmate, aun no estas totalmente a salvo, por ahora trata de evitarla, en la hora de descansó sal a descansar pero no le pierdas la pista, aprovecha algún lugar con gente para hablar con ella, pero en caso de que lo necesites… ten- dijo dándole una especie de capsulas –Las conseguí en una tienda de espías, te servirán para que se desconcentre.

Ya veo… creo que esa extraña afición tuya al fin rinde frutos- dijo Naruto, Karin pensó en reclamarle, cuando la puerta se abrió y Hinata entro, Naruto se quedo en silencio mientras qué veían a Hinata ir a hablar con Ino y Sakura.

"No creas que me rendiré"- pensaba Hinata mirando de reojo a donde estaba Naruto, Karin sonrió al notar eso.

Vaya campeón, se ve que le eres irresistible- dijo ella con burla.

No molestes- dijo Naruto palideciendo.

¡Bien es hora de empezar la clase!- decía Gai entrando al salón.

El tiempo avanzaba, para algunos lentamente, pero para otros

"¡Hay dios! Falta poco para que suene la campana del descansó… debo de pensar en que hacer"- pensaba asustado el rubio.

"Dios, este pobre, por hoy podre ayudarle, pero no puedo andar a su sombra siempre"- pensaba Karin algo molesta.

"Si, estoy segura de que desea algo raro, miren nada mas esos ojos, brillantes, como de perrito asustado… estoy segura que es solo para destantear, debo de demostrarle que no podrá conmigo"- pensaba Hinata decidida.

El timbre sonó, Naruto con rapidez salió del salón, no sorprendió a nadie, ya que el acostumbraba eso… lo que sorprendió a todos fue que sin decir nada Hinata salió también del salón.

Vaya, creo que ha comenzado la cacería- dijo Karin para si sonriendo.

¿Qué le pasara a Hinata?- preguntó Sakura con algo de preocupación.

Nah, se me hace que por el momento prefiere andar algo discreta con su relación- dijo Ino, lo que muchos otros escucharon.

¡Relación!- dijeron varios estudiantes con sorpresa.

Hu. ¿Hable muy alto?- dijo algo apenada la rubia..

Naruto corrió al comedor.

"Hey Snake, ten cuidado que el Águila salió de caza"- dijo Karin por la radio, Naruto se sorprendió… y no se percato de que había un bote a medio camino… tropezándose.

Auch… idiota, simplemente idiota- dijo quejándose.

Aruto Kun- se escucho la melodiosa voz de Hinata, Naruto solo se petrifico, volteo y vio a la Hyuga en medio del pasillo, no había aun muchos estudiantes (con los exámenes cerca, muchos prefirieron quedarse a estudiar)

Ah… hu… Hinata- dijo el mirando algo asustado a la chica.

¿Por qué saliste con tanta prisa?- preguntó algo intrigada la Hyuga.

Eh, es que luego se acaba rápido el pan que me gusta- dijo el con nerviosismo.

Ha… ya veo- dijo ella, aunque ya no se veía tan decidida –"¿Por qué lo seguí? Cuando salió era mi oportunidad perfecta para evitarlo"- pensó asustada la Hyuga.

Naruto se percato de la indecisión de la chica y considero que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar.

Ha… Hinata… yo… quería que pusiéramos las cosas en su lugar- dijo él, por desgracia, por los nervios de Hinata le hicieron (nuevamente) malinterpretar lo dicho.

"¿Cómo dijo? ¿Qué quiere poner su cosa en mi lugar?"- pensó escandalizada –Ya veo… así que eso deseas- dijo ella con algo de seriedad, Naruto se levanto.

He si… es que yo… bueno, aun no estamos formalmente juntos y pues yo… -decía, mas antes de poder hablar… Hinata le sujeto de la mano y con fuerza lo empujo a la pared –Ah… Hinata este, anda, creo que debemos de hablarlo.

Asi que… ¿deseas hacerlo aquí? Bueno, todos están en el salón aun, y hay tiempo- decía Hinata mientras que empezaba a bajar sus manos al cierre del rubio.

"¡Usa las malditas capsulas!"- se escucho la voz de Karin por la radio y con gran velocidad Naruto saco una presionándola con tanta fuerza que la reventó… y una nueva pantalla de humo salió con fuerza.

¡Auch!- exclamo Naruto echando a correr de nuevo, Hinata estaba aun en el humo.

"¿Así que planea atacarme así? No lo sé parece que huyera… no, si lo dejo escapar ahora de seguro me atacara descuidada después, es lo que decía el libro de Jiraiya"- pensó Hinata decidida –"¡Si para proteger mi virginidad debo de perseguirlo lo haré!"- pensó y se lanzo a la persecución.

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!- exclamaba Naruto corriendo, se oculto tras un muro mientras que recuperaba aire.

"Hey Snake, veo que pudiste evadir al Águila"- dijo Karin por la radio.

Si… por un momento estuvo a punto de lograrlo- dijo Naruto algo cansado.

"Pero si ella esta tan determinada creo que lo mejor será que salgas de allí"- dijo Karin.

Si… creo que… ¡oh dios!- exclamo Naruto al mirar por la esquina y ver a una determinada Hinata.

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Karin.

¡No puedo hablar! ¡Viene por mi!- exclamo empezando a correr.

En el salón.

¿Snake? ¡Snake!- exclamo Karin hablando por la radio –Diablos.

Hey, ¿Qué pasa Nerd?- preguntó Suigetsu acercándose.

No fastidies lagartija pervertida, debo de ir a ayudar a Naruto- dijo levantándose y saliendo.

¿A Naruto?- se pregunto saliendo tras ella –Hey espera- dijo sujetándole la mano

¡Ya te dije que tengo prisa!- le grito Karin con enfado.

¿Y así dices que no te gusta?- preguntó él con algo de enfado.

No es eso, realmente necesita mi ayuda, no puedo decirte el por que, pero créeme, necesita que lo ayude- dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo frunció el ceño.

Bien, te ayudare- dijo él, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Karin.

¿Perdón?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

Qué te ayudare sorda- dijo el con calma, Karin se sonrojo levemente.

Eh… mira si deseas ayudarme, toma apuntes de la clase, creo que esto me va a tomar un poco de tiempo- dijo levemente apenada –Y por cierto… él no me gusta, no se como hacerte entender que solo somos amigos- dijo marchándose.

Suigetsu solo sonrió mientras que regresaba al salón.

En los pasillos.

Hinata paso corriendo al lado de un montón de cajas buscando a Naruto, al pasar, no se percato de que una caja se movía lentamente.

Naruto se había metido en una caja y trataba de hallar una salida del lugar, tal vez si volvía a casa y dejaba que se le bajara la "calentura" a Hinata podría ya hablar con ella

"Eso si no me agarra antes"- pensó mientras qué trataba de escapar.

"Hey Snake ¿Estas allí?- se escucho la voz de Karin y Naruto solo suspiro, aun seguía usando esos patéticos nombres clave.

Si, Karin, necesito una ruta de escape- dijo el, Karin desde el otro lado sonrió.

"¿Aun estas integro? ¿El Águila no te ah agarrado?" –preguntó la pelirroja.

No, logre escabullirme… pero creo que debo de ir a casa- dijo él con nerviosismo.

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo ¿Dónde estas ahora?"- pregunto, Naruto le dio la ubicación –"Bien te diré como debes de moverte"

Y entonces, el movimiento de escape de Naruto empezó.

Moviéndose por los pasillos, oculto en cajas, detrás de macetas, metiéndose en pequeños lockers cada que se percataba de que Hinata estaba cerca.

Teniendo que "silenciar" a algunos compañeros (a Kiba lo dejo inconsciente de un karatazo en la nuca, a Shikamaru lo amarro y amordazo encerrándolo en el sanitario, a un animoso Rock Lee lo metió de cabeza en un contenedor de basura), el tiempo seguía su marcha y Naruto aun no sabia como escaparse de la decidida Hyuga.

El timbre de salida sonó.

¿Hinata donde te habías metido?- dijo una molesta Sakura mientras qué le daba a Hinata su mochila.

Eh, yo estuve ocupada- dijo sonrojada la Hyuga –"Maldición, no pude encontrarlo, deberé de cerrar puertas y ventanas, no vaya a ser que tenga energías para ir a acosarme"- pensó Hinata.

Anda Sakura, no te enfades, ¿No te percataste de quien más falto al resto de las clases?- preguntó la rubia con malicia.

Ah… pero Hinata, es bueno que ya andes echando novio con Naruto, pero no debes descuidar tus estudios- dijo Sakura con enfado.

¿Novios? ¡Pero si yo no…!- exclamo, más Ino la interrumpió.

Si, si, te entendemos, es la emoción de tu primer novio, pero anda, te lo decimos por tu bien- dijo Ino sonriendo –Si bajas tus calificaciones tal vez tu padre te castigue.

Eh yo… - decía Hinata, más as otras dos siguieron haciéndole recomendaciones.

En un jardín del Instituto.

Naruto, ya puedes salir de allí- dijo Karin tratando de contener la risa.

No te burles- dijo Naruto saliendo del depósito de basura y Karin no pudo evitar carcajearse.

Creo que falló la misión, pero al menos pudiste escaparte- dijo Karin.

No creo que pueda volver a repetir esto- dijo él dejándose caer al piso agotado.

Si, ya lo creo, anda, vamos por nuestras cosas, y vete a dar un baño, apestas- dijo Karin con burla, Naruto solo suspiro.

Si esto va a ser todos los días, no creo poder aguantar- dijo el rubio con cierta tristeza.

Si, ya lo creo, Naruto, en verdad, tienes que imponerte ante ella, por mucho que te guste, si siguen así terminaran mal- dijo Karin ya con cierta preocupación en su semblante.

Lo sé… pero como hacerlo, ella es más fuerte que yo- dijo Naruto.

No es mas fuerte que tu, es solo que no eres capaz de defenderte de sus arranques- dijo Karin algo molesta –En fin, ya mañana será otro día, y espero que no pase nada- dijo la pelirroja.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras qué miraba el cielo.

Mientras en los baños.

"¿Qué acaso nadie piensa desatarme? Tengo hambre y estoy cansado, dios, que problemático es ese maldito de Naruto"- pensaba Shikamaru.

En un cobertizo… Kiba seguía inconsciente y no parecía que fuese a despertar en un buen rato.

Mientras que en un contenedor de basura.

¡Vaya, este es un cd de los Rolling Stones! ¡Y este es un manga nuevo de One Piece! En serio que como le gusta a la gente desperdiciar cosas tan valiosas- decía un sonriente Rock Lee que seguía viendo que mas cosas valiosas encontraba en dicho contenedor… sin salirse de él.

Continuara.

Bien, un capitulo relax, je, aunque algo largo, pero espero que les haya gustado, je, para el próximo, regresan las defensas de Hinata, además, algo de SuiKa y tal vez, Naruto empiece a descubrir que es hombre, je, espero que les haya gustado y pues, solo me queda decir que disculpen la tardanza con el cap, es que he estado muy ocupado estos días.

Suerte.

Por cierto ¿Quisieran ver a algún personaje en el fic o a algo en particular? Me servirán mucho sus opiniones


	9. Omake 4

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 4**

**Hechos acontecidos posteriormente al capitulo 4.**

Casa de los Hyuga.

¿Qué haces hermana?- pregunto Hanabi mirando con algo de pena a su hermana.

He… solo tomo algunas precauciones… ya sabes, últimamente han rondado algunos pervertidos la zona- dijo una apenada Hinata, Hanabi le miro con algo de duda.

Pues pareciera que vas a la guerra- dijo Hanabi resaltando el hecho de que Hinata llevaba puesto un peto de beisbol, un casco de futbol Americano, un rifle de diábolos, un bate de criquet en la espalda, botas de tipo militar y… la tapa del basurero a manera de escudo.

He… es solo precaución- dijo la Hyuga apenada.

Si, claro, mamá me pidió que te dijera que la cena esta servida y que te apures- dijo Hanabi con calma –Y por favor, no bajes con todos esos harapos encima.

Hinata solo suspiro mientras qué empezaba a quitarse su "armadura"

Al menos, las trampas que coloque fuera deben de estar funcionales- dijo mientras qué iba a cenar.

En el Instituto.

Ha, cuantas cosas bellas se pueden encontrar en un contenedor de basura- dijo Lee con una sonrisa y llevando en sus brazos, CDs, Mangas de todo tipo (desde One Piece, pasando por Bleach y Sul Eater), un Nintendo DS (que de seguro algún maestro le confisco a un estudiante y se lo tiro) algunas monedas entre otras cosas –Creo que debo de agradecerle a Naruto kun por tirarme de cabeza en él

En el cobertizo.

Auch… ¿Dónde estoy? Es más ¿Quién soy?- decía Kiba todo confundido mientras que se levantaba.

En el instituto, un guardia de seguridad revisaba que no hubiera ninguna persona dentro… cuando escucho algo.

¡Humm1- se escuchaba un gemir de dolor, el hombre se paralizo de miedo.

¡Quien anda allí!- exclamo asustado el pobre hombre.

"¡Desáteme por favor! ¡Tengo hambre y frio!"- trataba de decir Shikamaru, más por la mordaza solo gemidos salían.

¡Fantasmas!- exclamo el pobre guardia saliendo disparado del instituto… mientras qué el pobre de Shikamaru solo lloraba al escuchar irse su ultima esperanza.

"¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!"- pensaba el pobre.

De vuelta con los Hyuga.

La noche corría, y en la casa donde vivían los Hyuga se respiraba tranquilidad.

Vaya, si que es tarde- decía un chico… un tranquilo Hyuga Neji regresaba después de una sesión de estudios con varios compañeros suyos, se sentía tranquilo, sabia que pasaría con excelentes calificaciones los exámenes y podría mantener su beca.

Oh vaya, olvide mis llaves- dijo molesto –Creo que entrare por el cuarto de Hinata Sama, de todos modos siempre deja su ventana abierta, espero no asustarla- dijo con calma.

Se acerco a la ventana (vivían en una casa modesta, pero al menos era lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos)… y antes de poder acercarse.

Varias flechas salieron disparadas contra él, Neji en un movimiento digno de Matrix apenas y alcanzo a esquivarlas.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo asustado al ver las flechas clavadas en la pared, dio un paso y de pronto se percato de que había un hoyo cubierto por una lona y cayó en él… y en el fondo había toda clase de basura y líquidos de apariencia sospechosa.

Creo que hoy no es mi día- dijo Neji tratando de evitar las ganas de vomitar.

En su cuarto, Hinata había creado una fortaleza inexpugnable… hecha con almohadas y cajas de cartón, adentro, dormía ya mas tranquila, con el libro de Jiraiya a su lado y bien estudiada para defenderse de lo que sea que Naruto "planeara" para robarle su virginidad.

Fin Omake 4

Un omake ligeramente dedicado a la familia de Hinata (ya después mostrare a Hiashi y a su esposa) y a los afectados por el "Gran Escape" de Naruto, je, para el próximo cap, como ya dije, regresa la tortura de Naruto, demás, un poco mas de SuiKa y pues analizando los pedidos, creo que ya se que más personajes podría meter (aunque Hinata, Naruto, Karin y Suigetsu seguirán siendo los de mayor relevancia) bien, los dejo y espero que no los decepcione este omake


	10. Capitulo 5:Cuarta defensa

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 5: Cuarta defensa **

El día auguraba buenas cosas, era domingo, Naruto por ciertos motivos no había podido acudir al Instituto, por lo que Hinata se encontraba muy relajada.

¡Ha que precioso día!- exclamo estirándose y bostezando un poco, llevaba puesto un neglille, que contrario a su actitud tímida, era bastante revelador…

Lo mejor es que como nadie esta hoy, pues tendré todo la casa para mi sola- decía alegre… entonces sonó su teléfono.

Hinata alegremente tomo su celular y sin mirar quien marcaba…

¿Bueno?- dijo alegremente…

"Uh… ah… he… oh… Hi…. Hi… Hinata…. Ho… hola, soy yo… Naruto"- se escucho la nerviosa voz del rubio… lo que hizo que Hinata se pusiera pálida (aun mas de lo que ya es)

"¡Oh no! ¡Es él!"- pensó alarmada Hinata… además… esos balbuceos… le dieron mala espina -"¿Acaso se esta masturbando?"

POV Hinata.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… el matón numero 1 del Instituto… un chico al que todos le tienen pánico… y que me tiene en la mira para arrancarme mi virginidad… he logrado defenderme con éxito de él, pero no parece rendirse sin importar lo que haga… lo que es peor, mis amigas creen que es mi novio.

FIN POV Hinata.

Ho… hola Naruto kun- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

En casa de Naruto.

Ho… ho… hoy… ¿Podrías salir conmigo hoy?- decía un terriblemente nervioso Naruto, a su lado, Konohamaru solo miraba burlón a su primo.

Vaya, al menos te atreviste, je, ya empezaba a pensar que eras medio gay- decía burlón Konohamaru.

¡Por favor! ¡Veámonos a las 12 en el centro de Shibuya! ¡No faltes!- exclamo un asustado Naruto y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

En casa de Hinata.

Oh dios… ¿Qué haré ahora?- dijo para si Hinata –De seguro planea atacarme en Shibuya…

Y Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse a Naruto penetrándola en un callejón…

No debería de ir pero… ¡Si no voy el podría venir a buscarme!- dijo para si –Además, desde que deje a Neji en el hospital con mi ultima trampa… papá me obligo a quitarlas todas…

Entonces miro al reloj… las 10 y cuarto sonrió mientras qué tomaba el libro de Jiraiya.

Ya veras Naruto… no la tendrás tan fácil- dijo mientras que empezaba a leer el libro.

En otro lugar.

¿Podrías dejar de reírte?- decía un apenado Shikamaru, una rubia solo se limpiaba las lagrimas tratando de contener la risa.

Disculpa, pero es que me parece gracioso que te hayas quedado toda la noche amarrado en el sanitario- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

En serio Temari, no fue para nada agradable- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

Ya bebé, tranquilo, de todos modos, eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman- dijo de manera comprensiva.

¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Solo pasaba por el pasillo y me encontré con ese loco de Naruto! –exclamo molesto Shikamaru.

¿Naruto? Ah si, je, bueno, es algo común en él, recuerdo cuando conoció a mi hermano… creo que a Gaara se le quitaron las ganas de tratar de ser el líder de las pandillas después de la paliza que Naruto le metió- dijo riendo.

De verdad, no sé como es que te cae bien ese problemático- dijo Shikamaru molesto.

No te pongas celoso, en el fondo es un buen chico, algo loco, pero bueno- dijo Temari mientras que Shikamaru solo bufaba.

En otra parte.

Naruto esperaba impaciente a Hinata, aun faltaban algunos minutos para las 12 y aun estaba algo temeroso.

"Espero que salga bien todo, Karin me dijo que ella no se atrevería a hacer nada en un lugar repleto de gente pero aun así…"- pensaba cuando una voz le llamo la atención.

Nar… Naruto kun disculpa la tardanza- dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro y por un momento sintió un gran calor en su interior.

Hinata venia vestida casualmente, pero le sentaba muy bien, una minifalda blanca, una blusa a juego y un pequeño suéter rosa, le daba una apariencia muy bella a la Hyuga.

Hi… Hinata hola- dijo con nerviosismo un sonrojado Naruto –"Pero que hermosa se ve"- pensó.

Bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó con algo de nervios Hinata.

He, ah si... anda vamos, necesito que hablemos de algunas cosas- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo le miraba fijamente mientras qué caminaba tras él.

"Recuerda, mantente alerta, no sabes en que momento pueda planear algo"- pensó decidida la chica.

¡Ah, así chiquito, así!- se escucho en una esquina y Hinata vio en un callejón a una pareja darle vuelo a la hilacha. Y Hinata entonces se percato de que estaban en una calle donde abundaban los negocios y hoteles de paso.

"Así que ese es su plan… ya veo, y yo que por un momento pensé que tal vez no intentaría nada"- pensaba Hinata molesta.

Maldición… equivoque el rumbo- dijo Naruto apenado al ver a donde habían ido a parar –Hinata, no te hagas una mala idea, no pensaba venir a este lugar.

"Si claro, como no, y voy y te creo… ¿De verdad me crees tan ingenua? De seguro planea violarme y dejarme en un callejón bañada de su semen"- pensaba molesta Hinata, entonces se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con una expresión molesta.

¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto al ver la expresión molesta de la chica –"Demonios, lo eche a perder, debo de explicarle que no la traje aquí con malas intenciones"- pensaba preocupado el rubio saliendo tras Hinata.

Ella caminaba enfadada y con cierta rapidez.

"En serio que llegue a creer que tal vez no trataría nada malo, pero ¿Llevarme a hoteles de paso? No, no podría defenderme en esos lugares, sería imposible detenerlo, será mejor que regrese a casa, si será lo mejor…2- pensaba… más por no estar prestando mucha atención, se estrello con alguien en el camino.

Disculpe- dijo ella, más el hombre con el que había chocado solo le miro de arriba abajo.

Vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una autentica preciosura- dijo el hombre mirándole con algo de lascivia, Hinata se petrifico y entonces sintió que el hombre le sujetaba el trasero –"Oh por dios, otro violador, y este se ve aun más peligroso, no creo que pueda defenderme contra él"- pensó asustada, por un momento abrió su boca para gritar, pero la mano del hombre la cubrió.

No te esponjes nenita, ya veras que nos divertiremos- dijo sonriendo.

¡Oye tú zoquete!- se escucho la voz de Naruto -¡Ella esta conmigo!

Y en un instante Naruto sujeto a Hinata y la separo rápidamente del hombre, quien solo miro con curiosidad.

Vete a jugar con tus amiguitos chiquillo y deja que esa nenita conozca a un hombre de verdad…- no tardo en decir eso que un potente derechazo del rubio le tiro 8 dientes y lo dejo inconsciente y sangrante en el piso.

Naruto con rapidez tomo a Hinata de la mano y dio la vuelta por otra calle.

Vamos, ya no te molestara más- dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo, Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa.

"Su mano… vaya… me salvo… de verdad lo hizo… por un momento pensé que seria alguna especie de truco, pero… creo que malinterprete a Naruto kun… parece que de verdad no tenia pensado llevarme a ningún lugar indecente"- pensó Hinata y su otra mano se coloco en su pecho –"De verdad, tal vez no sea tan malo"

Y entonces se percato por donde iban.

"¿HO… Hoteles de amor?"- pensó al ver que estaban pasando otra vez por una zona con hoteles, aunque esta era mas elegante que la anterior.

No… no malinterpretes, hay un lugar a donde deseo llevarte, pero este es el único camino que conozco- dijo un avergonzado rubio, Hinata sudó frio.

"¡Entonces pensaba llevarme a un hotel desde un principio! Bueno, estos no se ven tan mal… ¡No, no debo de pensar en eso! ¡Debo de ver la manera de escaparme!"- pensaba con nerviosismo Hinata, tratando inútilmente de detenerse.

"Ya casi llego"- pensó Naruto viendo un pequeño restaurante al lado de un hotel, Hinata solo vio el hotel.

"No… no debo de rendirme… ¡Eso es!"- pensó al ver algo al otro lado de la calle.

Naruto sintió un fuerte tirón de la mano y como era jalado, Hinata empezó a jalarlo y Naruto se percato de que había un cine enfrente.

¿Hinata que pasa?- preguntó sorprendido.

¡Vamos al cine! ¡Yo invito!- dijo ella con rapidez, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero yo…!- dijo más, Hinata le miro con un rostro de tristeza tal, que Naruto no pudo evitar rendirse –Esta bien, vamos.

Y ambos entraron al cine.

La película estaba empezando y Hinata suspiro aliviada, al menos en una sala llena no habría riesgo de que pasara algo.

¿Por qué elegiste esa película?- preguntó Naruto.

Por favor no hagas ruido, podrías molestar a otras personas- dijo Hinata, Naruto le miro confundido y notó que realmente, no había tanta gente en el cine.

'¡Oh sí, te amo querido… dame más!'- decía la chica en la pantalla, mientras qué su pareja le daba bastante duro, tanto Hinata como Naruto solo se asombraron.

Hinata entonces saco el ticket y se percato con sorpresa de que se habían metido a un cine donde se proyectaban películas porno.

"Hay dios creo que lo hice peor"- pensó asustada la Hyuga, más al notar que algunos chicos se masturbaban, volteo a ver a Naruto… y se percato de que este cubría su entrepierna.

"Mierda, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Solo me hace recordar lo que ha pasado"- pensó Naruto levemente excitado.

"Si, debe de andar pensando en que lo traje aquí para que el sepa que soy de su propiedad… ¿Qué haré? Ah, ya sé, tal vez si logro que se sienta levemente satisfecho, es posible que no haga nada"- pensó Hinata.

Naruto seguía tratando de ocultar la notable erección que sufría, cuando sintió que las manos de Hinata pasaban bajo sus manos y con cierta habilidad, le bajaban el zipper y metía la mano en su pantalón

"¡Pero que!"- pensó sorprendido Naruto al sentir la mano de Hinata acariciar su miembro con bastante soltura –"¡No de nuevo!"

Hinata, por favor… no aquí- dijo con dificultad.

Ya… tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo con nerviosismo la Hyuga –"Dios, eso sonó tan pervertido que pareciese que soy yo la que esta abusando de él"- pensó sonrojada.

De pronto Naruto sujeto la mano de Hinata y la saco de sus pantalones.

¡Basta! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!- exclamo Naruto, aunque el ruido de la película amortiguo un poco su voz.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué estará planeando?"- pensó Hinata.

Es suficiente de eso, vamos a donde tenia pensado- dijo Naruto sonriendo internamente –"¡Si, al fin logre imponerme!"

Por desgracia, Hinata pensó ora cosa.

"¡Oh no! ¡Creo que lo único que hice fue avivarle sus deseos! ¡Debo de actuar ahora!"- pensó con temor… y justo cuando salían a un pasillo, le tomo de la mano y de una manera inusitada, le aplico una llave que dejo a un descolocado Naruto en el piso

¡Que es lo que haces!- exclamo Naruto algo enfadado… hasta que se percato de que Hinata se baja las pantis -¡Espera!

Tranquilo, todo estará bien- dijo Hinata y se monto sobre él chico, de tal manera que quedo dándole la espalda, Hinata sujeto su pierna y lo movió de tal forma que su miembro salió de su pantalón.

"Bien, este método lo aprendí en el libro y me servirá"- pensó mientras qué sin que nadie se hubiera percatado, saco un pan de Hot Dog, que le había robado a uno de los pocos que miraban la película, y colocando el miembro de Naruto y apoyándolo cerca de su vagina y con rapidez, preparo la ya conocida "Violación Invertida"

¡O… otra vez… estoy dentro de ella!- exclamo Naruto con cierta excitación, Hinata no pudo evitar un gesto de cierta excitación también.

"De nuevo te equivocas Naruto kun, esta formula de defensa la aprendí con gran rapidez para estos casos, al sujetar tu pierna de esta manera y manipular el pan así, puedo conseguir que te sientas como si en verdad estuvieses dentro… y ni siquiera necesito ambas manos para mantenerla, gracias a tu misma pierna, podre hacerlo sin problemas"- pensaba la Hyuga, más al ver a Naruto, la expresión del rubio le dio algo de remordimiento, y una sensación de cierta necesidad –"No, debo de ser fuerte, mamá confía en que podre mantener mi virginidad hasta que me case o pase de los 20… ¡Y juro que lo haré!"

La faena siguió y gracias a la ruidosa película, los jadeos de Naruto no eran escuchados por nadie más que Hinata… quien no pudo evitar (por la posición en la que colocaba el pan) sentir nuevamente un poco de placer, ya que el movimiento frotaba también su entrepierna, dándole una ligera "masturbación" sin planearla.

"No te detengas… ya casi lo logro"- pensaba Hinata moviéndose aun más rápido, Naruto solo gemía incontrolablemente.

¡Ahh!- exclamo Naruto justo cuando la película terminaba.

Un rato más tarde.

Ambos salían del cine, Hinata aun se veía con bastante vitalidad, aunque un leve sonrojo le era notorio.

Naruto por su parte se veía cansado.

"Ha lo conseguí, esta tan cansado que no hará nada más"-pensó Hinata sonriendo –"Aunque, esa expresión en su rostro… se ve algo… tierno"

¡Hinata!- exclamo de pronto Naruto.

¡Si!- exclamo ella por la sorpresa.

Mira… lo que paso, no es que sea algo que no quisiera pero… crees que… no sé, pudiéramos vernos otro día… y podamos hablar… hay algo importante que necesito decirte- dijo el con una clara expresión de melancolía, Hinata se sintió algo intimidada- Nos vemos.

Y Hinata solo le miro mientras qué el se despedía.

"¿O sea que aun no se rinde? Dios… no sé, de seguir así… tarde que temprano se dará cuenta… debo de hacer algo para proteger mi castidad"- pensó la chica algo asustada –"Aunque también podría ser otra cosa… digo, hoy me protegió de ese hombre pese a ser mucho mas grande que él… ¡Hay no sé que hacer!"- pensaba con dificultad y entonces solo levanto el puño decidida.

"No lo sé, pero no importa que pase ¡Defenderé mi castidad!"- pensó decidida.

Continuara.

Bien, nuevo cap, je, creo que ya se me empezaron a secar las ideas… nah, lo que pasa es que como ando buscando trabajo, no tengo tanto tiempo libre y algunas cosas me salen al aventón, pero espero no decepcionarlo, y que les haya gustado el cap, ya metí a Temari y aunque aun no lo parece, le daré cierta importancia.

Además, aunque no apareció Karin, esperen al Omake, y verán por que, je, además, las ideas que me han dado servirán de mucho.

Espero les guste lo que se viene


	11. Omake 5

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 5**

**Hechos acontecidos en el inter del capitulo 4.**

En el interior del restaurante Ichiraku (Que era donde Naruto iba a llevar a Hinata originalmente en el cap 5), Karin se encontraba mirando la ventana y de vez en cuando revisaba su reloj de pulsera.

Hey nerd… ¿A que horas llegan?- decía Suigetsu a su lado.

Se suponía que debían de llegar desde hacía una hora- dijo Karin mientras que se levantaba un poco la gorra.

No entiendo ¿Por qué me trajiste a este restaurante y además nos disfrazaste?- preguntó Suigetsu.

Hey, dijiste que me ayudarías- dijo Karin con una mueca de enfado.

Si, pero no que iríamos a espiar a Naruto en su cita… hombre, no pensé que lo celarías tanto- dijo el molesto, Karin solo suspiro.

No es eso imbécil, es solo para ver que no pase nada, además, ya te lo dije una y mil veces, él y yo solo somos amigos… -dijo molesta, Suigetsu le sonrió de lado mientras qué Karin suspiraba.

Bueno, según tu va a salir con esa chica, Hinata, y se que ella es algo tímida e inocente, pero no creo que tu amigo le haga algo- dijo Suigetsu… y se percato de que Karin solo le miro con una cara de incredulidad -¿Qué?

¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- empezó a reír ella, Suigetsu le miro extrañado.

¿Y ahora que te pasa?- pregunto confundido.

Karin solo empezó a calmarse y aun con una sonrisa le miro.

Si de verdad supieras como es ella, te ahorrarías ese comentario- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Suigetsu solo le miro extrañado pero entonces sonrió.

¿Sabes Nerd? Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes así- dijo él, Karin se sonrojo.

No fastidies- dijo ella apenada, Suigetsu se le acerco.

No es fastidio, es la verdad- dijo con cierta coquetería, Karin se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó nerviosa, Suigetsu le sonrió mientras qué se le acercaba.

Oh… solo deseaba ver tus ojos de cerca- dijo él de manera coqueta, Karin solo se sonrojo mirando como el albino se acercaba a ella.

¿Desean ordenar algo o solo vinieron a ligar?- preguntó una voz, Suigetsu volteo y cio a un camarero mirarlos con burla.

Eh, Gracias, creo que mejor nos retiramos- dijo una sonrojada Karin levantándose de golpe, y dejando caer al piso a Suigetsu, este solo miro como la chica salía del restaurante y miro al camarero.

Buena intervención zoquete- dijo molesto levantándose y saliendo tras Karin.

Afuera, Karin aun mantenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

"Por dios ¿Qué fue eso?"- se preguntaba.

Hey Nerd detente- decía Suigetsu, Karin se percato y echo a correr dejando a Suigetsu atrás, este solo bufo molesto.

Mierda, ese maldito mesero lo hecho todo a perder… pero bueno, al menos ya sé que no me es indiferente- dijo para si, volteo entonces y se percato de que Naruto y Hinata salía de un cine… porno, sorprendiéndose –Vaya, no pensé que ya llegaran tan lejos, je, creo que la nerd tenia razón.

Sin embargo, el no era el único que los había visto.

Ya que una chica rubia, que de casualidad salía de un hotel junto con cierto chico problemático, solo miro con asombro a ambos.

¿Qué pasa Temari?- preguntó Shikamaru revisando su reloj.

No, no es nada- dijo ella y entonces sonrió –"Vaya, que cosas se ven, je, este será un buen chisme… nah, mejor me lo guardo, pero será interesante saber mas de esto"- pensó para si la chica con una sonrisa.

En el hospital central.

¿Cuándo podre salir de aquí?- decía un lastimado Neji.

En cuanto terminemos de quitar esas agujas de su trasero, ya se lo dijimos- dijo el doctor, Neji solo suspiro.

Odio mi vida- dijo mientras qué el doctor y una guapa enfermera le sacaban unas agujas… bastante grandes, de sus zonas posteriores.

Fin Omake.

Bueno, este un poco mas tranquilo, y algo romanicon, espero les haya gustado, tratare de tenerles otro cap pronto y pues, algunas de las ideas que me han dado me serán practicas.

Suerte a todos y espero les agrade.


	12. Capitulo 6: Quinta defensa

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 6: Quinta defensa **

La lluvia caía incesantemente, Hinata Hyuga corría tratando infructuosamente de cubrirse un poco con su portafolio mientras que la fría agua de lluvia la bañaba.

Mal día para olvidar mi paraguas- dijo molesta, pero bueno, tenia razones para estar ligeramente distraída.

Recordaba que su madre le había comentado que un viejo amigo de la familia… un tal Minato quien sabe que, les había invitado a una comida en un par de días y por lo que sabia, tal vez podría ayudarles a recuperar parte de la fortuna que había perdido la familia… además con los gastos médicos de Neji… pues se habían quedado de nuevo en números rojos.

De pronto sintió que el agua dejo de caerle encima.

Te enfermaras si sigues así- dijo una voz… que le hizo pegar un brinco.

¡Naruto kun!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver quien era quien le había cubierto con un paraguas.

Naruto miraba a Hinata con algo de pena… y temor, ya que la lluvia había mojado tanto su camisa, que esta se transparentaba.

"Además, debo actuar con cuidado, si ya fue capaz de abusar de mi en un lugar publico como lo es un cien, que no haría en esta calle medio desolada"- pensó con precaución Naruto.

"Oh no, estamos en una calle semivacía, y con la lluvia las personas no se detendrán si pasa algo… ¡Es su oportunidad perfecta! Debo de hacer algo para evitarlo"- pensaba ella y entonces se percato de que la sombrilla era muy pequeña –Ha, pero Naruto kun, tu paraguas no nos cubre a los dos, además, yo vivo del otro lado- dijo ella con algo de nervios.

No importa… quédatelo- dijo él con rapidez y le coloco el paraguas en las manos y salió corriendo.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Hinata y él se detuvo.

Tranquila, ya estoy cercas de mi casa- dijo Naruto marchándose.

"Vaya… eso fue lindo… momento… ¡Esto venia en el libro!"- pensó alarmada –"Él me da el paraguas según para protegerme de la lluvia… ¡Y luego se excusa de ir a recogerlo a mi casa para poder violarme a gusto!"- pensó aterrada.

No, debo de hacer algo- dijo y fue en dirección a la casa de Naruto.

Al llegar allí se encontró con Konohamaru en la entrada

Vaya, pero si es usted- dijo Konohamaru abriendo la puerta -¿Qué la trae por acá?

Eh, es que, varas, Naruto kun me dio su paraguas, pero no me pareció correcto que se mojara y… pues decidí venir a ver si se encontraba bien- dijo ella nerviosa, Konohamaru solo le miro.

Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo regresaras a tu casa, no parece que la lluvia vaya a parar- dijo Konohamaru –Además, con este viento ese paraguas se partirá en dos antes de que puedas hacer algo- dijo con cierta gracia.

Ya veo… ¡Achu!- Hinata entonces estornudo, Konohamaru se llevo una mano a la barbilla.

Esta muy mojada, ¿Por qué no pasas y te das un baño? De seguir así vas a pescar una pulmonía- dijo señalando sus mojadas ropas, Hinata solo se miro y suspiro –Tranquila, el jefe salió a unos encargos.

¿Con esta lluvia?- preguntó ella, Konohamaru asintió –He… creo que esta bien

Un rato después.

Hinata estaba desnudándose y solo suspiro.

Fui una tonta… ¿Por qué vine? Bueno, al menos sé que como él no esta y o corro tanto riesgo- dijo para si.

Hinata san, páseme sus ropas, las pondré a secar- dijo Konohamaru del otro lado, Hinata suspiro mientras que las colocaba en una bolsa y se las pasaba a Konohamaru.

Bien, estaré un rato en mi cuarto para no molestarla, sírvase a usar el baño como desee- dijo Konohamaru.

Gracias- respondió Hinata.

Entonces procedió, después de lavarse bien, entro a la tina y sonrió.

¡Ah! ¡Que bien se siente esto!- exclamo sonriente mientras qué se relajaba en la tina y cerraba los ojos… no se percato de que se quedo medio dormida, por lo que no escucho la voz de Naruto hasta muy tarde.

Konohamaru… ¿Dónde estas?- decía Naruto entrando a la casa, afuera seguía la tormenta y no parecía amainar, Naruto estaba calado hasta los huesos, su paraguas se había roto y estaba tan mojado que se estaba congelando.

Konohamaru estaba metido con los videojuegos que aunque hubiese pasado un desfile militar a su lado no lo hubiera notado… por l oque no se percato de lo que Naruto dijo.

Voy a bañarme- dijo con calma el rubio.

Hinata se levanto sobresaltada.

"¡Esa voz es de Naruto kun!"- pensó sobresaltada y entonces pudo ver la sombra del chico del otro lado… quitándose sus ropas "¡Y ahora que hago!"

Hay dios… maldito aguacero, me voy a resfriar si no me apuro- dijo Naruto del otro lado, Hinata solo estaba mirando para todos lados.

"¡No hay escape! ¡Y mis ropas están fuera!"- pensó asustada.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto entro con calma.

Se sento en un banquito y empezó a lavarse mientras que tarareaba una canción.

En la tina, Hinata se había sumergido (por suerte era una tina lo suficientemente grande como para que la Hyuga entrara sin problemas) aguantando la respiración para que Naruto no la notara.

"Hay dios! ¡Me metí tan de pronto que ni siquiera jale suficiente aire! ¡Me estoy ahogando!"- pensaba ella mientras que hacía gestos tratando de respirar.

Bueno, lo que dijo Karin puede ser cierto… tal vez si hago eso podría lograr algo decía Naruto para si mientras que se enjuagaba… y de pronto.

¡Ah!- Hinata salió de golpe de la tina, Naruto solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡HINATA!- exclamo aturdido.

"Oh rayos… creo que lo eche a perder"- pensó Hinata y entonces se percato de que Naruto se cubría la entrepierna.

"¿Pero que hace ella aquí? Y desnuda… bueno, no se ve nada mal… ¡No, de seguro esta decidid a abusar de nuevo!"- pensaba un asustado Naruto, aunque no pudiendo evitar notar que su "amiguito" estaba despertando.

Hinata se percato de ello y entonces varias imágenes llegaban a su cabeza….

"Oh no, ahora que estoy desnuda y en su territorio nada le impediré violarme y sodomizarme a gusto… y mas atraparme con ese cuerpo… tan musculoso… limpio y atractivo… hum… que tiene…¡En que demonios estoy pensando!"- pensó sonrojada al percatarse de que no dejaba de alucinar sobre Naruto haciéndole una y mil cosas… y sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo… que por cierto, no estaba para nada mal… e incluso parecía invitarla a la tentación "¡Debo actuar ahora!"

He… Hinata… no sé por que estas aquí, pero, por favor, no pienses mal de mi, en serio, no sabia que estabas ocupando nuestro baño y… ¡Que estas haciendo!- exclamo justo cuando en un movimiento inesperado, Hinata se puso tras él y antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, le sujeto el miembro con las manos.

Tranquilo Naruto kun… ya veras que todo estará bien- dijo ella sonrojada –"Si, este movimiento venia en el libro… aunque es para amantes, servirá, si consigo que eyacule en esta pose, se calmara y podre irme antes de que haga algo.

"¡Hay dios, no de nuevo! ¡Por dios… que movimiento de manos!"- pensaba un excitado Naruto, Hinata movía sus manos de tal manera que el chico se sentía en extacis… pero se dio cuenta de algo "¡No debo de dejarme llevar! Así jamás podre hacer algo!2

Y entonces se separo de golpe dejando medio descolocada a Hinata.

¡Hinata voy a salir para que puedas vestirte, en serio no es necesario que hagas nada!- dijo tratando de dar media vuelta e ir a la salida, pero el destino (o sea yo) puso un jabón en su camino y al pisarlo…

¡Ah!- exclamaron ambos mientras que Naruto caía… sobre Hinata… quedado ambos en una posición medio perversa.

"¡Oh no, me tomo desprevenida! Un momento ¿Què es eso que siento en mi entrepierna? ¡Santo Dios, casi entro por el impacto!"- pensó aterrorizada al percatare de que estuvo a solo centímetros de perder la virginidad.

Naruto se levanto de golpe.

Ha, Hinata… yo… no quería… bueno, un poco tal vez… pero no… es que- balbuceaba un apenado Naruto, Hinata solo le miro.

"Si, puedo verlo, debo de derrotarlo ahora, parece ser que eso ultimo lo debilito, ¡Puedo ganarle ahora"- pensó decidida –"¡Aplicare la estrategia 8 del párrafo 4 del capitulo 5!"

Y sin que Naruto pudiese impedirlo… Hinata se le fue encima sin que este pudiese detenerla.

En otro cuarto, Konohamaru sacaba la ropa de Hinata de una secadora mientras qué tarareaba una canción que escuchaba en su discman.

De vuelta al cuarto de baño.

He Hinata… podemos discutirlo- decía Naruto sintiéndose derrotado por la chica, Hinata solo hizo un rápido movimiento dejando a Naruto en el piso y "montándolo"

"No importa que pase… no importa que atractivo sea a mi vista… ¡Debo de proteger mi virginidad a toda costa!"- pensaba Hinata mientras qué con cierto… ¿Deseo? Sujeto el miembro de Naruto -¡Ve por ello Hinata!- exclamo y entonces…

Violación Invertida.

¡Oh por dios… se siente demasiado bien!- no pudo evitar exclamar Naruto mientras qué Hinata usando sus manos y la pose para que Naruto no se percatara de nada…

"Bien, lo estoy logrando, podre cansarlo y librarme de él pronto… aunque… ¿No se le hizo más grande? Bueno, esta bien equipado por donde lo vea… ¡No pienses en eso! De todos modos… como que esta aguantando más"- pensaba Hinata mientras que seguía con su proceso… aunque no podía de nuevo sentirse excitada por lo que pasaba.

"Oh no… ¿Qué hago? Lo volvió a hacer… y Karin me dijo que no debía de permitirlo… aunque se siente bien, pero ella es la que hace todo… un momento, lo que me dijo Karin podría funcionar… ¿Pero cuando será el momento adecuado?"- pensaba Naruto.

"Diablos, creo que esta empezando a acostumbrarse, me esta tomando mas de lo debido… ¿Qué debo hacer?"- pensaba y entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata se encontraba con su madre, ella le comentaba algunas anécdotas sobre sus días de noviazgo con Hiashi mientras que reían.

Je, me parece increíble que con el tipo de persona que es papá ahora, en su juventud fuera tan tímido- dijo Hinata sonriendo, su madre, Hana Hyuga solo sonrió.

Si… pero para que pudiera abrirse un poco, a veces le hacia creer que el tenia el control, o lo engañaba para que fuera mas participativo- dijo Hana, Hinata solo sonrió.

Ya veo- dijo riendo.

Así que ya sabes hija, a veces hay que dejar que el hombre o crea que es el que manda o sienta que es fundamental para la relación- dijo ella.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hinata solo suspiro levemente y entonces con una mirada decidida volteo la cara para ver a Naruto.

Por favor Naruto kun… yo… yo…- dijo ella de un modo tímido pero ciertamente sensual.

¿Qué… que pasa Hinata?- preguntó el ya bastante excitado chico.

Y ella lo vio con una cara que hizo que Naruto se sintiera en el cielo.

Me encantaría que fueras mas activo- dijo con un gran sonrojo… y Naruto casi peierde la cabeza.

La abrazo, aunque sin que ella perdiese su posición y empezó a moverse frenéticamente.

Hinata sonrió al ver su objetivo… aunque le entro algo de miedo, al mantener al miembro de Naruto tan cerca de su vagina, le provocaba unos roces bastante adictivos.

"¡Si, ya casi lo logro, a este paso estará tan cansado que no podrá hacer nada!"- pensaba emocionada… pero entonces…

"¡Ya no puedo evitarlo! ¡Esta chica me vuelve loco! ¡Debo hacerlo ahora! ¡Tal y como me lo dijo Karin!"- pensó el chico, y antes de que algo mas pasara… justo cuando su orgasmo llegaba, levanto una de sus manos y sin que Hinata pudiese evitarlo, volteo la cara de la chica… y le planto un beso bastante apasionado en los labios…

Unos minutos después.

Señorita Hinata, ya le tengo lista su ropa- dijo Konohamaru desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Si… gracias- decía una pálida Hinata, en el banquillo, Naruto estaba de la misma manera.

"Mi primer beso… ¡Mi primer beso!"- pensaba Hinata entre asustada, confundida… y emocionada.

"Diablos… me deje llevar… no niego que me gusto pero… creo que fue algo raro… hermoso… pero creo que no era el momento"- pensaba Naruto, Hinata salió de la tina y sin decir palabra salió a vestirse.

Minutos después.

Vaya, la lluvia continua- decía Konohamaru.

Si, pero gracias a ti no me enfermare- dijo Hinata sonriéndole, Konohamaru le miro.

¿Se siente bien? La veo algo roja- dijo el chico.

Ah, no es nada- decía una avergonzada Hinata. De pronto Naruto salió

Ha… Hinata… eh… ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó él.

Hey jefe ¿Ah que hora llegaste- preguntó el chico, Naruto no le presto atención.

Si… es que se hace tarde y… -decía Hinata, pero Naruto se apresuro y saco un paraguas.

Llévatelo, para que no te mojes- dijo él, Hinata solo le miro y el beso volvió a su mente… tomo el paraguas y salió a toda velocidad.

¡Gar… gra… gracias por todo!- exclamo la chica saliendo.

Eh… jefe… ese era el paraguas roto- dijo Konohamaru y Naruto solo le miro asombrado.

¡NOOOO!- se escucho el alarido de Hinata, Naruto salió corriendo mientras que Konohamaru regresaba a su cuarto.

Afera, Hinata solo estaba en medio de la lluvia… empapada.

¡Ha Hinata lo siento no me percate!- decía Naruto avergonzado.

Hinata le miro con rabia.

"Malvado… ¡De seguro lo hizo a propósito! ¡Entonces el beso solo fue para debilitarme y jugarme esta broma!"- pensó enfadada ella.

He… Lo siento- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a ella

Ha ¡Eres cruel Naruto kun!- exclamo Hinata marchándose llorando… Naruto solo le miro con algo de dolor.

¡No fue mi intención!- grito él. Pero antes de poder ir a por ella, Hinata ya se había marchado.

He y jefe, mejor metete, recuerda que en unos días debemos de ir a esa fiesta con mi tío, je, ya quisiera conocer a ese amigo del que tanto habla el tío Minato… ese tal Hiashi quien sabe que y si te enfermas se pondrá como una fiera- dijo Konohamaru, Naruto solo miro a la llvia.

"Hinata"- pensó abatido mientras que volvía a casa.

Continuara.

Bien, otro capitulo, nueva defensa y ¡Beso! Je, aunque eso no arreglara la situación entre Naruto y Hinata aun, pero acelerara las cosas un poco, y además, ya se viene algo que muchos me pidieron, je, espero les agrade, aunque este ultimo cap, como que no me salió muy bien, creo que la falta de trabajo y el hecho de que me lesione la mandíbula en un tremendo azote, me influyo un poco en la concentración… en fin, espero les haya gustado y no les decepcione.

Por cierto, esta vez no apareció ni Suigetsu ni Karin, pero en el omake ya verán algo, además pronto se sabrá un poco mas de que pasara con eso de que Temari los vio salir del cine porno a Naruto y Hinata.

Suerte a todos


	13. Omake 6

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 6**

**Hechos acontecidos en el inter y el final del capitulo 6**

Karin se encontraba revisando su correo, sonrió al ver el mensaje de Naruto…

"La bese"- era todo lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje, Karin suspiro con cierta alegría.

Bien, al fin supo donde estaban sus bolas- dijo ella mientras que le mandaba un correo pidiendo los detalles, ella sabía que Naruto no era afecto a los chats, así que probablemente le contestaría al día siguiente.

Ha… que día- dijo dejándose caer en su cama, miraba al techo mientras qué recordaba el incidente con Suigetsu en el restaurante… se sonrojo un poco al recordar que él estuvo a punto de besarla…

De no ser por ese mesero…- dijo ella, y suspiro –A quien engaño… la verdad es que si lo hubiera hecho… creo que lo hubiera dejado sin oponerme en lo más mínimo- dijo levantándose –Tengo algo de hambre, voy por algo a la tienda.

Salió de su casa con calma… instantes después, en la tienda, acababa de pagar por unos artículos, se dirigía a su casa… cuando vio a cierto albino esperándola en la entrada… no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al ver al albino.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sonrojada.

Hey… tenias razón Karin- dijo él con calma.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó con algo de duda.

De esa chica Hinata… je, después de que me abandonaste, los vi salir de un cine porno… y se veían algo agitados- dijo él, Karin se acerco a él con rapidez y le tomo de los hombros.

¡En serio! ¡Oh dios falle!- exclamo molesta, Suigetsu le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó con curiosidad el albino.

Karin suspiro y de manera sorpresiva, le tomo la mano.

Ven, necesito contarte algo… ¡Pero que quede claro que no se lo puedes decir a nadie!- dijo Karin llevando a un sorprendido Suigetsu a su casa.

En casa de Hinata.

Neji… ¿No crees que exageras?- dijo una guapa señorita con vestimenta de enfermera y dos graciosos chonguitos en la cabeza.

No Tenten… créeme, ya me ha pasado de todo en esta casa y estoy seguro que mis enemigos pondrán mas trampas- dijo él mientras que Tenten solo suspiraba y miraba el traje antimotines que él chico llevaba.

"Dios, mala hora para hacerme enfermera y que mi primer encargo sea cuidar a este paranoico… bueno, es lindo, pero creo que debieron de mandarlo a un psiquiatra"- pensaba la chica mientras que Neji entraba a su cuarto.

Bueno, creo que me retiro- dijo ella, más Neji le tomo la mano.

¡no te vayas! ¡Necesito a alguien que vigile mientras reposo, de seguro mis enemigos me atacaran si estoy solo, por favor quédate!- exclamo un paranoico Neji, Tenten suspiro, con facilidad podía mandarlo al diablo pero… Neji lo miraba con una expresión al mas puro estilo del Gato con Botas qué no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura.

Esta bien, me quedare, y ya veras que no te pasara nada- dijo ella mientras que Neji le sonreía.

En casa de Karin.

Vaya… así que es eso…- decía un asombrado Suigetsu –Quien creería que la chica más linda y tímida del Instituto fuera toda una femme fatale.

Si, por eso debes de guardar el secreto, no quiero que Naruto sea el hasmereir del lugar- dijo Karin. Suigetsu suspiro mientras que se iba a la puerta.

No temas, no diré nada- dijo él –Bien, entonces me voy Nerd.

Karin le miro y de pronto corrió tras él.

Espera… he… mira, Naruto y su familia me invitaron a una fiesta… y me invito, me dijo que podía llevar a quien yo quisiera y…- decía ella nerviosa, Suigetsu le miro con calma.

¿Deseas que te acompañe?-pregunto él con algo de sorpresa. Karin asintió algo sonrojada, Suigetsu se rasco el mentón y sonrió.

Solo dime el día y la hora Nerd- dijo él, Karin bufo levemente mientras que le daba los datos.

Después de apuntarlos en un papel, Suigetsu le miro.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el Instituto- dijo él.

Si… ve con cuidado- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo, Suigetsu le miro y sonrió.

Tu también- dijo él y con rapidez le robo un beso en la mejilla, Karin se puso roja mientras que él sonreía.

La chica le vio irse y se toco la mejilla.

Debo de estar enferma por estar sintiendo esto por la lagartija… en fin, creo que Naruto tendrá mucho que explicar mañana- dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta y daba un ultimo vistazo –Descansa lagartija.

FIN Omake.

Bien, como vieron, un Omake dedicado a Karin, Suigetsu, Neji y Tenten, je, esperando les guste, ya verán lo que se viene en el próximo cap… ¿Qué será? ¿Una defensa de Hinata? ¿Algún enredo en el instituto? ¿Algun personaje nuevo que cree líos? ¿O acaso tendrá que ver con el beso?

Je, esperando les siga gustando el fic, yo me despido por hoy.

Mucha suerte a todos


	14. Capitulo 7:¿Defender o no Defender? P 1

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Defender o no Defender? Parte 1**

**Nota: Este será un capitulo Light, como un preámbulo y al final vendrá una cuestión que les hare.**

Hinata se sentía agobiada… la escuela había sido todo un caos…

Demonios- dijo molesta aun recordando ciertos incidentes ocurridos en el Instituto.

FLASHBACK.

Hinata entraba a la clase, estaba aun confundida por el beso de Naruto… se sintió bien, no lo negaba, pero bien podría ser una treta para engañarla.

Ha Hinata- dijo Ino acercándosele.

Buenos días Ino san- dijo Hinata sonriendo, hasta que se percato de que Ino tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro -¿Pasa algo?

Anda Hinata… que mala eres- dijo en un tono de falso enfado Ino. Sakura se le acerco.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundida.

Ya supimos Hinata, je, no pensaba que fueras tan lanzada- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Hinata solo les miraba extrañada.

Je, y decías que no era tu novio- le dijo Ino.

¿Pero de que hablan?- preguntó ya algo molesta Hinata.

Oh, no te hagas la que no sabes, ya nos enteramos de que tu y Naruto están saliendo- dijo Ino con calma, Hinata se puso roja hasta las cejas.

¡Pero que es lo que dicen!- exclamo asombrada.

Oh vamos, ya lo supimos por medio de Shikamaru… je, anda, ¿Ustedes dos salieron de un cine porno? Hinata, en serio que te desconozco condenada- dijo Ino burlona.

Pe… pero yo y él… él y yo- decía apenada Hinata.

Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes, solo recuerda que deben de usar protección, no queremos conocer a tus hijos tan pronto- dijo en tono de burla Sakura, Hinata se sonrojo.

"¿Pero como se enteraría Shikamaru? Naruto y él no son muy amigos que digamos… ¡Hay no, esto me causara problemas!"- pensaba ella mientras qué se percataba de las miradas de varios de sus compañeros

FIN FLASHBACK.

Hay dios… todo el día… y esa Ino, preguntándome como lo hacía Naruto Kun o si lo tenia grande- dijo molesta, entonces se miro la mano y un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro –Bueno, la verdad si es muy grande… y el cuerpo de Naruto kun esta bien formado... ¡No pienses en eso!- pensó bastante asombrada.

Suspiro mientras qué regresaba a su casa, ese día, aunque había visto a Naruto un par de veces, el no había hecho amago de acercarse, y ella recordando cada que lo veía el beso que le dio no pudo evitar sentir pena y se mantuvo alejada.

Al menos me relajare un poco con la fiesta… espero que Papá y ese amigo suyo puedan lograr algo, últimamente veo a papá mas neurótico por su trabajo- dijo Hinata entrando a su casa.

Naruto caminaba junto a Karin.

Ya hombre, no es para tanto, ya sabemos que la lagartija no los delato- dijo Karin.

Si, pero como demonios se entero ese Shikamaru- dijo molesto Naruto –Cuando lo encuentre va a ver lo que es bueno- dijo él tronándose los nudillos.

Ya déjalo hombre, no lograras nada, de todos modos, para el Instituto ustedes os ya son novios- dijo Karin sonriendo, Naruto suspiro.

Que más quisiera, pero no he hablado con ella desde que… paso lo que te conté- dijo Naruto con tristeza, Karin le miro y suspiro.

¿El beso verdad? Naruto, no tienes por que sentirte mal, sé que estas confundido, pero no arreglas nada preocupándote de ello- dijo ella con calma –Debes de hablar con ella y decidir si van a tener o no una relación seria, no pueden seguir copulando como conejos o un día de estos vas a tener que empezar a preocuparte por tener otra boca que alimentar.

Si, ya lo sé- dijo molesto el rubio.

Por cierto, gracias por invitarme a esa fiesta, estoy segura que te ayudara a relajarte- dijo Karin.

Bueno, más que fiesta, es una reunión de negocios de papá… es con un tal Hiashi… no recuerdo su apellido, pero si recuerdo que papá me contó que había perdido toda su fortuna por culpa de un mal manejo y ahora trabajaba como empleado en una empresa- dijo Naruto.

Ya veo, ¿Y esa reunión es más para ayudarle a recuperar su fortuna?- preguntó Karin.

Pues, si y no, creo que papá quiere hacerlo socio de su empresa- dijo Naruto con calma.

Ya veo, bueno podría servir, aunque no sé si al amigo de tu padre le guste trabajar en la industria del Anime- dijo Karin, Naruto empezó a reír también.

Por cierto, veo que al fin decidiste darle un chance a Suigetsu- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Karin bajo el rostro algo apenada.

Bueno… debo admitir que ha sido un buen apoyo… y no me es indiferente- dijo ella con calma.

¿Te gusta?- preguntó Naruto, Karin se sobresalto un poco, pero sonrió.

Creo que un poco… si- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

¿Y piensas hacer algo?- preguntó él de nueva cuenta.

Tal vez, pero primero debo de estar completamente segura de lo que siento- dijo Karin, Naruto sonrió.

Ok, no te preocupes, sea lo que sea que hagas, te estaré apoyando- dijo Naruto, Karin le sonrió.

En otro lugar.

Ya Temari, tampoco es para tanto, además, Naruto ya me la debía- decía Shikamaru mientras que caminaba tras la rubia.

Pero me echaste a perder mis planes- dijo Temari con enfado.

Bueno, ya, sé que fue un poco desconsiderado de mi parte el no guardar el secreto, pero no resistí la tentación… además ¿No viste la cara de Naruto? Fue genial- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Si, y más genial será cuando te agarre y te de la paliza de tu vida- dijo Temari mirándole con enfado.

Oh bueno, pero valió la pena- dijo él, Temari solo negó con a cabeza y se acerco a una puerta –Bueno, creo que ya me voy.

¿No quieres pasar?- preguntó ella, Shikamaru le miro.

¿Perdón?- preguntó él.

No hay nadie en casa hoy… podríamos divertirnos un poco antes de que Naruto te mate- dijo ella con cierto toque pícaro.

Bueno, si es la última diversión de un condenado a muerte- dijo él entrando a la casa.

En casa de Hinata.

Por favor créame señorita, no es lo que esta pensando- decía Teten caminando detrás de una sonrojada Hinata.

No se preocupe, no necesita explicarme nada, yo no le diré nada a mi padre así que usted y Neji pueden seguir con lo que hacían- dijo Hinata entrando a su cuarto, Tenten solo se quedo hay parada.

No te creyó ¿Verdad?- dijo Neji acercándose.

Bueno, nadie creería que solo estabas demostrándome un poco de tu capacidad de lucha para que pudiéramos hacer frente a tus enemigos- dijo ella.

¡Pero es verdad! ¡Debemos de estar listos no sabemos cuando volverán!- decía Neji mientras que tomaba un palo de golf a manera de garrote -¡Y juro que no me agarraran desprevenido otra vez!- exclamo dándose la vuelta para ir a su cuarto… y estrellándose contra el marco de la puerta, Tenten solo se sacudió la cabeza.

Dios… de verdad que debieron de contratarle a un loquero- dijo mientras que iba a atender a Neji.

Hinata mientras tanto revisaba que ropas usaría para la reunión, su padre estaba muy nervioso y al mismo tiempo emocionado, y es que no todos los días se presentaba la oportunidad de un trabajo decente, como parte de una muy buena empresa… aunque fuese de animación.

Hinata suspiro, al menos por ese día no tendría que preparar ninguna defensa contra Naruto.

Pero… por un momento… casi desee que de verdad lo hiciera- dijo para si mientras que recordaba el incidente en el baño de la casa de Naruto… y como estuvo a punto de perder su virginidad… -¡No en que estoy pensando!

Hinata se dirigió a su cama recordando todo el incidente… no podía negar que se había sentido excitada… y muy atraída por el físico del rubio… entonces se dejo caer en su cama.

Ese beso… se sintió bien- dijo algo sonrojada –Ah, no sé en que pensar… ha veces parece tan… inocente, y entonces recuerdo todos los líos en los que he sabido que se mete…

Hinata suspiro y se palpo el pecho, su corazón empezaba a latir demasiado al recordar al rubio… y ahora ya no sabía si era miedo… o deseo, tomo el libro de Jiraiya y empezó a leer un poco.

No importa que pase… yo hice la promesa de defender mi virginidad a toda costa y eso hare- dijo decidida.

Las horas pasaban.

Un salón en un hotel de prestigio.

¡Ha Naruto hijo, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- decía un emocionado rubio palpando los hombros de Naruto.

Lo mismo digo papá, deberías dejarte caer por la casa de vez en cuando- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¿Y acaso no hay nada para mi Minato?- se escucho una melodiosa voz y Minato vio a una hermosa mujer pelirroja sonriéndole.

Oh Kushina… discúlpame, de verdad he estado buscando la manera de no tener que salir tanto tiempo y poder estar mas con ustedes- dijo Minato acercándose a Kushina y besándola –Pero si todo sale bien, creo que tendré mas tiempo libre.

Eso espero, que ya extraño mi potente maquina sexual- dijo Kushina de manera sensual.

Mamá, me vas a tramar- dijo Naruto.

Karin y Suigetsu miraban el lugar con algo de asombro.

Vaya, no pensé que hubiera tanta gente- dijo Suigetsu.

Bueno, tengo entendido que el padre de Naruto tratara de ayudar a su viejo amigo presentándolo a varios de los empresarios de la televisión nacional, así que era obvio que habrían muchas personas por aquí- dijo Karin.

Ya veo… por cierto, te vez genial en ese vestido negro- dijo él, Karin se sonrojo y por un momento agradeció a su tío por haberle regalado ese vestido… aunque la mirada de Suigetsu era medio pervertida, mas enfocada al escote pronunciado que llevaba la pelirroja.

En otra parte del Salón.

¿Estoy presentable? ¿No me huele mal la boca? ¿Mi corbata combina?- repetía Hiashi Hyuga bastante nervioso.

Estas bien querido, deja de preocuparte tanto o lo echaras a perder- dijo Hana Hyuga con calma.

Discúlpame linda, es solo que de esta reunión depende todo nuestro provenir- dijo Hiashi.

Es por eso que debes de calmarte- dijo Hana con calma.

En serio papá, si lo hechas a perder te desconozco- dijo Hanabi con malicia, Hiashi se puso pálido.

Hanabi, no le eches la sal a tu padre- dijo Hana y entonces miro a atrás –Y Neji, le vas a cortar la circulación a la señorita si sigues apretándole el brazo así.

Pero Tía, aquí es un lugar donde mis enemigos podrían atacarme a traición- dijo Neji con cara de paranoia, Hana suspiro.

No se preocupe señora Hyuga, yo lo cuido que no haga nada raro- dijo Tenten.

Gracias señorita… por cierto, que bueno que pueda acompañarnos una jovencita tan hermosa como usted, de verdad es que Neji debería de sentirse agradecido de tener a semejante belleza apoyándole- dijo Hana haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara, Neji miro de reojo el hermoso vestido chino de color rojo que llevaba Tenten, además de que se había soltado el cabello, mostrando una hermosa cabellera castaña.

Hay Neji- dijo Hinata.

Bien, vamos a la mesa donde nos espera Minato Namikaze- dijo Hiashi.

"¿Namikaze? ¿Por qué se me hace familiar ese apellido?"- pensó extrañada Hinata.

Ambas familias se dirigían a la mesa principal, mientras que otros comensales departían ya entre ellos o se acomodaban en el resto de las mesas.

Minato se adelanto y saludo de un buen apretón de manos a Hiashi.

Es un placer verte amigo mío, anda vamos a sentarnos el resto de mis socios y sus familias llegaran pronto- dijo Minato.

Gracias por cierto, ¿Recuerdas a mi esposa Hana?- dijo Hiashi, Hana se acerco.

Es un placer verla de nuevo, veo que los años no pasan- dijo Minato sonriendo.

Gracias Minato, lo mismo te digo- dijo Hana, Kushina y Naruto se acercaron, Karin y Suigetsu ya habían tomado asiento junto con Konohamaru –Oh Kushina que bueno es verte.

Igual a ti querida, te presento a nuestro Hijo, Naruto- dijo Kushina mientras que Naruto se acercaba.

Es un placer- dijo él.

Detrás de todos, Hinata se sobresalto.

"Esa voz ¿Podría ser acaso?"- pensó sorprendida.

Te presento a mis hijas, Hanabi- dijo Hana mientras que Hanabi saludaba a Naruto, este correspondió el saludo –Y Hinata- dijo, y justo cuando ambos se vieron…

¡TU!- exclamaron al unisono para sorpresa de todos

Continuara en la parte 2

Como lo dije, este capitulo será meramente light, ya que dejare algunas cosas a la decisión de ustedes.

Primero, ¿Desean una defensa en el próximo capitulo? Y ¿Desean que la familia de Hinata sepa que a ambos ya se les considera novios en el instituto?

Je, dejo esas dos incógnitas ya que quiero que el fic sea un poco mas abierto a ustedes, y se que fue un capitulo corto, pero como les dije, es solo para definir el rumbo del fic.

Por cierto, adelanto que gracias a las ideas dadas, en el próximo cap, aparecerá un personaje nuevo que pondrá a Hinata en perspectiva ¿Qué será? ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? Je, ya lo verán, pero bien pueden dar sus predicciones.

Como siempre, el Omake llegara pronto también, esperen a verlo ya que narrara algunas pistas de ciertas cosas que se vienen.

Suerte


	15. Omake 7

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 7**

**Hechos acontecidos en el inter del capitulo 7**

Instituto Konoha.

Oh dios, que noticia, que noticia- decía Shikamaru sonriente.

Entro a un salón con calma, la sonrisa era notoria, y es que, después de una nueva noche con Temari, ella involuntariamente le había contado lo que había visto.

Hey Shika, te vez alegre- dijo Chouji acercándosele.

Ah, fue un buen día el de ayer- dijo con calma.

¿Te encontraste con Temari de nuevo verdad pillín?- dijo Chouji burlón.

Bueno, eso y ella me ha contado algo muy bueno- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji le miro confundido.

Unos minutos después.

¡Que!- exclamo Chouji sorprendido y llamando la atención de varias alumnos.

Exactamente, Naruto… el matón y la tímida Hinata salen juntos- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Pero como es eso… ella es la chica más noble y tierna del Instituto… ¿Cómo le habrá hecho Naruto?- preguntó Chouji, Shikamaru sonrió al percatarse de que habían más "espectadores" escuchando.

Pues ni tan tímidas… Temari me dijo que los vio salir de un cine porno- dijo Shikamaru, Chouji solo abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que varios estudiantes.

Pe… pero de seguro que Naruto la obligo a ir- dijo Chouji incrédulo.

Pues… decidí ir a investigar… y supe que ambos entraron por cuenta propia…. Je, y parece ser que según me contaron, Naruto es sumamente dócil con ella… incluso el encargado dijo que escucho ruidos raros y después ambos salieron con las ropas bastante desacomodadas- dijo el con calma, Chouji solo le miraba anonadado.

Shikamaru solo sonrió al ver que varios estudiantes rápidamente pasaban la buena nueva por todos lados… si bien no era la gran venganza, ya era algo, Shikamaru sonrió, sabia que muchos de los rivales de Naruto tratarían de sacarle provecho a esa información.

Bastante después.

¡QUE!- exclamo Karin con sorpresa.

Así es… parece que alguien mas vio a Naruto y Hinata en sus "movidas" y soltó la sopa en el Instituto- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo se sentó.

Demonios, ya de por si todos los creían novios y pasa esto… ahora lo son oficialmente, pero puede acarrearles muchos problemas, ya sabes como son las personas- dijo Karin, Suigetsu se sentó a su lado.

¿Y que planeas hacer?- preguntó él.

Debo de decirle a Naruto… estará furioso, pero no nos queda de otra, solo espero que no mate a nadie- dijo ella.

Y pues… no mato a nadie, pero por desgracia, el método de interrogatorio de Naruto resulto bastante… "creativo"

Sai termino metido en una cisterna… por desgracia el pobre no sabia nada, Kiba termino atado de cabeza en el gimnasio y usado como costal de boxeo… por desgracia, aun andaba medio lelo después de su último encuentro con Naruto.

Lee y Naruto terminaron aventándose un round, que por cierto, como esta vez o lo tomo desprevenido, Lee ganó, aunque no estaba para nada furioso, ya que necesitaba un compañero de entrenamiento…

Y al final, sin proponérselo, Shino le contó a Naruto quien soltó la sopa… por desgracia, Shikamaru ya había puesto pies en polvorosa y Naruto solo juró que arreglaría cuentas con él.

Más tarde.

Karin terminaba de arreglarse, se había decidido por un vestido negro que su tío Orochimaru le había regalado, además de unas zapatillas a juego, revisaba que no faltase nada cuando sonó el timbre, fue a abrir y vio a Suigetsu, pulcramente arreglado esperándola, el sonreía afable.

Ya bajo, déjame ir por unas cosas- dijo Karin, Suigetsu asintió.

Después de recoger lo que le faltaba y salir, ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontrarían con Naruto y compañía.

Hey Nerd- dijo Suigetsu –Jamás pensé decir esto pero… te vez candente con ese vestido- dijo sonriendo.

No fastidies- dijo ella sonrojada.

No lo hago… te ves tan deliciosa que podría comerte- dijo coqueto, Karin se sonrojo.

¿No puedes dejar de ser un pervertido?- preguntó ella apenada.

Nah… contigo así es imposible, además, ¡Es un halago! Malo seria que no me encendieras- dijo él, Karin solo bufo apenada.

No cambias ¿Verdad?- dijo ella, Suigetsu solo se rió un poco y entonces puso su brazo para que Karin se apoyase en el.

Vamos Karin, no te enfades, de verdad te ves bien- dijo sonriendo, Karin solo se sujeto de su brazo y sonrió.

Tal vez él haberlo elegido para la reunión no era mala idea.

FIN OMAKE 7

Bien, ya esta el Omake y después de contar todo lo que han pedido… pues ya decidí que pasara en el próximo capitulo je, espero les agrade ya que se vienen algunas cosas locas.

Como verán, fue un Omake dedicado a Shikamaru y a la relación de Suigetsu y Karin, espero les agradase este Omake y como verán, aunque Naruto es un matón muy fuerte, ya le voltearon la sopa de nuevo.

Suerte.


	16. Capitulo 8:Defender o no defender P 2

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 8: ¿Defender o no Defender? Parte 8**

**Nota: Después de revisar las respuestas de los Lectores ya definí que pasara, por cierto, el cap estará medio raro ya que ando algo malo y pues la cabeza me da algo de vueltas.**

Hinata y Naruto solo se señalaban con sorpresa para curiosidad de ambas familias, Konohamaru vio eso desde le mesa y sonrió.

¿Acaso se conocen hija?- pregunto Hana sonriendo.

Eh… él… yo… bueno somos… -balbuceaba Hinata cuando Konohamaru se acerco.

¡Ah pero si es la novia del jefe!- dijo sonriendo -¡Es bueno verla de nuevo señorita Hinata!

Y ambas familias se quedaron pasmadas, Hiashi y Hana al escuchar que Hinata era novia de un tal "jefe" y, Minato y Kushina por saber que ese era el mote que Konohamaru le daba a Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata solo se miraban apenados, y Hanabi con rapidez ato cabos y antes de que sus padres comentaran algo se adelanto.

Vaya Hinata, no sabia que tu el joven Naruto eran novios- dijo burlona, Hinata se sonrojo al máximo.

¿Es cierto eso hija?- pregunto Hiashi algo sorprendido… y feliz en el fondo, ya que eso podría ayudar a sus planes.

Vaya Hijo, que guardadito te lo tenias- dijo Minato riendo.

Ah, crecen tan pronto… y me sorprende de todos modos- dijo Kushina riendo mientras qué palmeaba a Naruto en la cabeza.

Ya basta mamá- dijo avergonzado.

Bueno, Hinata ¿Por qué no nos habías comentado nada?- pregunto Hana con cierto reproche a su hija.

Eh yo… bueno…- decía Hinata con pena.

Anda mamá, pues por como son de estirados ustedes de seguro que la regañaban- dijo Hanabi con toda la calma del mundo.

Hanabi- le riño Hana mientras que los demás reían,

Mejor pasemos a la mesa- dijo Minato mientras que sonriendo los guiaba.

Naruto miro a Konohamaru con enfado, pero este ni en cuenta ya que andaba bastante interesado en la hermana de Hinata, quien por cierto, no le prestaba la mas mínima atención (la verdad estaba mucho mas interesada en saber como sería la relación de Hinata y Naruto que en los ojitos pispiretos que le ponía Konohamaru)

Karin y Suigetsu solo miraban la escena con algo de gracia, en el caso de Karin jamás se imagino que fueran a encontrarse a Hinata allí, lo que le causaba ciertas dudas acerca de cómo se iban a comportar ambos, ya que por causa de la boca de Konohamaru, los padres de ambos creían que eran novios.

En cambio a Suigetsu le daba gracia, ya quería ver si ese par de "calientes" se aguantaban.

En cambio…

"Hay Dios… ¿Y ahora que hago? No tengo nada preparado y resulta que Naruto kun es el hijo del amigo de papa… por cierto, se ve guapo de traje… ¡No pienses eso! Bueno… a lo mejor no trata de hacerme nada… pero, creo que en el libro decía algo sobre personas que se excitan con el riesgo"- pensaba Hinata con precaución.

Por otra parte.

"Diablos, no me imagine que ella fuera hija del amigo de papá… debo de evitar que haga algo o podríamos arruinar sin querer el trato… por cierto que ella se ve muy hermosa en esas ropas… ¿Qué llevara abajo?... un momento, ¡Ya estoy sonando como un viejo pervertido! Y eso que la pervertida es ella… de todos modos hay que procurar que no pase nada"- pensaba Naruto.

Hey Hiashi, ¿No te molesta que la parejita se siente junta?- pregunto Minato con malicia.

Oh, por supuesto Minato, a fin de cuentas no hay que interferir en las decisiones de los hijos- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa sospechosa –"Bien hecho Hinata, eso puede ayudar a que pueda obtener el empleo, solo no lo arruines"- pensaba,

Hana solo suspiro mientras que veía a unos apenados Hinata y Naruto ser sentados juntos.

La comida se empezó a servir y todo parecía ir bastante bien, claro, con la excepción de la notable incomodidad de la pareja, que se habían vuelto el objetivo de las miradas de Hanabi.

Neji sin embargo, más que interesarse por ellos, solo observaba para todos lados, pensando que había enemigos ocultos esperando a atacarle.

Neji, si no dejas de estar de paranoico te juro que te voy a retacar la boca de Ritadin- dijo Tenten ya molesta.

Bueno mujer, pero no te pongas así- dijo el bajando la mirada cual perro regañado.

En serio Neji, a veces me dan ganas de… -decía mientras que Karin y Suigetsu solo les miraban y reían.

Varios minutos después.

Bien, Hiashi, parece que le estas cayendo bien al resto de los inversionistas, ya casi los tenemos en la bolsa- dijo Minato sonriendo.

¿En serio? No les veo mucho interés- dijo él preocupado.

Anda, así son, tu solo cálmate- dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la mesa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar así? Puedo sentir la mirada de Naruto en mi… de seguro que planea algún movimiento"- pensaba Hinata.

"Rayos, ¿Y ahora que hago? Con las miradas que nos hecha mamá ha de andar pensando algo raro… conociéndola"- pensaba Naruto.

Hey, esto esta medio aburrido, yo que pensé que sería como una fiesta y tan solo hemos comido… muy bien… pero solo eso- dijo Suigetsu.

Bueno, creo que te doy la razón… la verdad es que estoy aburridísima- dijo Karin.

Tranquilos chicos, en un momento más habrá música para qué puedan bailar, esto no solo es una reunión, también es una fiesta- dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a la pareja.

He… voy al sanitario, disculpen- dijo Naruto levantándose, de pronto Karin frunció el ceño.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Suigetsu extrañado.

Nada… es solo que me pareció ver a una conocida… espero que solo halla sido mi imaginación o de lo contrario habrán problemas- dijo Karin.

La velada seguía su curso, después de que Naruto volvió y se vio un claro avance en las negociaciones (el apretón de manos de Hiashi y Minato fue la mejor prueba).

Bien ¡Que empiece la diversión!- exclamo Minato sonriente mientras que unos músicos contratados por la compañía empezaban a tocar.

Ah, ¡Al fin algo de diversión!- exclamo Karin.

Hey hijo, lleva a bailar a tu novia- dijo… o mas bien dicho, ordeno Kushina, Naruto y Hinata solo se miraban.

Esta bien, anden- dijo Hana mientras qué con algo de pena… y temor, ambos se levantaron.

Hey Kushina, es bueno ver que nuestros hijos salgan juntos pero… ¿No crees que aun son jóvenes?- dijo Hana.

Anda, ¿De que te quejas? Tú a su edad eras toda una "chica social"- le contesto Kushina.

Si, y ya sabes por cuantas cosas pase… no me gustaría que Hinata pasara por lo mismo- respondió Hana.

Tranquila, Naruto es un buen chico, algo atrabancado y medio baboso, pero de que sabe respetar a las mujeres lo sabe- dijo Kushina sonriendo, Hana solo suspiro.

En la parte designada como pista de baile…

"Hay Dios… mi madre y papá creen que somos novios… lo que es peor, por esa mirada de papá no puedo decir nada"- pensaba Hinata mientras qué estaba… parada estáticamente frente a Naruto, quien solo desviaba la vista. –"¿Qué le pasa? Ah… debe de estar planeando algo… ¿Pero que será? No sé… no sé que clase de defensa podría usar en este lugar"

"Esa mirada en Hinata me da desconfianza… ¿Pensara hacer algo? Bueno, no creo, ya que estamos en un lugar muy cerrado como para que se le ocurra hacer algo… eso espero"- pensaba Naruto.

¡Hey hijo no seas mojigato y ponte a bailar que si no Hinata chan va a pensar que eres gay!- e grito Kushina para pena de Naruto y burlas de varios comensales.

Eh… yo… ¿Deseas bailar Hinata chan?- preguntó el rubio con vergüenza.

Eh… ah… esta… esta bien- dijo Hinata mientras qué ambos seguían el ritmo de una música algo lenta

Hay que admitir que se ven bien- dijo Karin mirando a la pareja.

Si… quien pensaría que ella es una pervertida y él un mandilón- dijo en broma Suigetsu.

Ya cállate y mejor vamos a bailar un poco- dijo Karin, Suigetsu le sonrió.

Lo que tú ordenes sexy Nerd- dijo Suigetsu mientras que ambos iban a bailar también.

La melodía seguía, Hinata y Naruto seguían bailando, aunque no de una manera muy correcta ya que en eso ninguno de los dos era bueno.

"Debo admitir… que no se siente tan mal… además, al menos no se ha burlado de que no se bailar"- pensaba Hinata algo sonrojada –"Además, se ve que el tampoco es un experto en esto… je, se ve algo lindo así"

"Hay dios, cuidado, no la pises, no la pises… bien, hay dios… ¿Por qué demonios jamás aprendí a bailar? Ah sí, me la pasaba en detención… bueno, al menos ella tampoco parece ser la gran experta… y no se burla de mí"- pensaba Naruto con algo de pena –"Se ve linda cuando no trata de obligarme a tener sexo… casi como un ángel"

Karin miraba de reojo a la pareja y sonrió.

Tal vez no haya que estar cuidándolos toda la noche… se ven tranquilos y relajados- dijo ella, Suigetsu los miro.

Si, eso parece… es aburrido, esperaba ver algo de acción- dijo él, Karin le pego un codazo en el estomago –Oh que es broma.

Si como no, y yo que te creo lagartija pervertida- dijo Karin, Suigetsu iba a replicar cuando de pronto vio que Karin palidecía.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido.

Estamos en problemas- dijo mientras que miraba en una dirección, Suigetsu volteo… tan solo para ver a una chica rubia… bastante parecida a Hinata abalanzarse a Naruto.

¡Hey Naruto cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo una misteriosa rubia abrazándolo por detrás.

Hinata solo miraba con cierto asombro lo que pasaba.

Ah. ¡Shion!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido al ver a la rubia, quien sonriendo vio a Hinata.

Vaya, me ausento un tiempo y veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Quién es tu preciosa amiguita?- preguntó con alegría.

Eh… pues ella- balbuceaba Naruto cuando Konohamaru se acerco.

A Shion, que gusto de verte de nuevo, y veo que ya conociste a la novia del jefe- dijo alegre Konohamaru, Naruto solo le miro con pena.

"No me ayudes tarado"- pensó Naruto mientras que Shion les miraba con malicia y apretaba el cuello de Naruto.

Vaya ¿Así que ella es tu novia Narutin? Las cosas de las que una se pierde por estar de viaje- dijo con malicia.

Eh… yo… este… - balbuceaba Hinata, pero Shion solo le sonrió.

Oh, perdona mi descortesía preciosa, me llamo Shion, Shion Zenju, mucho gusto- dijo saludando a Hinata.

Eh… creo que Naruto kun se esta muriendo- dijo Hinata mientras qué Naruto ya andaba azul por el apretón.

A… perdón, se me olvido lo delicado que es- dijo ella con burla, Hinata solo le miro confundida.

"¿Delicado? Pero si Naruto kun es el matón más fuerte del Instituto… de todos modos ¿Qué relación tendrá con ella?"- pesaba Hinata.

Hey Nerd… ¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Suigetsu, Karin solo suspiro.

Es Shion Zenju… es una amiga de la infancia… y quien nos volvió como somos- dijo Karin temblando.

¿En serio? No se ve mala gente- dijo el albino con calma.

Ella es una loba disfrazada de oveja… así como la vez, es una maniática sexual… y le atrae Naruto por ser el único al que no se ha echado al plato- dijo Karin algo sonrojada.

Ah… el único… un momento, si él es el único… ¿Entonces tu y ella…?- preguntó, Karin solo se puso roja y volteo la cabeza –Anda… eso es inesperado.

¡Fue hace tiempo y ni siquiera me gusto!- le espeto Karin sonrojada, Suigetsu le miro con algo de sorpresa… y empezó a reírse -¡No te burles!

¡Disculpa! ¡Pero no me imagine nada de eso cuando te conocí!-dijo riendo el chico, Karin solo bufo mientras qué veía al chico reírse.

Mientras tanto, Shion se llevaba a Naruto y Hinata a la mesa de nuevo.

Hey Naruto, debes de ponerme al día- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto solo le miro extrañado –Hey, que voy a ingresar a tu instituto y deseo saber que tanta onda se traen- le dijo.

Hinata solo veía a Shion algo confundida.

"Ella… que raro, se parece a mi… ¿Así me vería yo de rubia? Bueno… parece conocer a Naruto kun de hace mucho… ¿Sera alguna ex novia? A lo mejor por que nos parecemos es por lo que me eligió como su blanco"- pensaba Hinata mientras que tomaba un vaso y se lo tomaba… sin percatarse de que era una mezcla del mejor tequila que había podido conseguir Minato (recuerden que en Japón el Tequila es todo un lujo).

Shion y Naruto escucharon a Sakura escupir con fuerza.

He… ¿Hinata chan estas bien? Pregunto Naruto, Hinata solo se froto los labios.

Si… yo… si claro- dijo ella y rápidamente se paro y salió del salón.

Hey, será mejor que vayas por ella- dijo Shion con calma, Naruto asintió y fue tras ella.

Hum… extraño- dijo Hanabi mientras que discretamente seguía a Naruto. Karin se acerco a Shion entonces.

Shion, cuanto tiempo- dijo con algo de cuidado la pelirroja.

Ah Karin linda, veo que no has cambiado nada- dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

Eh... si claro, tú tampoco has cambiado Shion- dijo Karin con algo de pena, Suigetsu se acerco por detrás.

Anda, ¿Y este apuesto joven es tu novio?- preguntó sonriéndole a Karin.

Él es solo un amigo- dijo una sonrojada Karin –"Aun"- pensó mientras qué Shion reía, Suigetsu solo miro la escena.

En otro lado.

Hinata se tambaleaba algo mareada.

Hay dios… que demonios fue eso- dijo Hinata mientras que empezaba a sentirse extraña.

Hey Hinata ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Hinata volteo y le miro con una expresión de total desconcierto.

Hic… Nar… Naruto kun… je… te vez… grashioso- dijo ella, Naruto solo se acerco preocupado.

Hey, pareces que estas algo mal- dijo Naruto acercándose, ella solo se tambaleaba acercándose a Naruto… quien automáticamente tuvo una sensación extraña.

"Mis antenitas de vinil detectan la presencia del peligro"- pensó Naruto alarmado.

Hey… Naruto Kun… como eshtash- decía una ¿ebria? Hinata.

Pero que demonios, parece que no tienes nada de resistencia al alcohol… apenas te tomaste un trago y ya estas así -dijo Naruto sin decidir que hacer… si ayudarla o salir corriendo como nenita asustada.

¡PLAS!

Naruto solo sintió como era empujado a la pared y Hinata le mantenía atrapado.

Hey… Naruto kun… eresh malo… -decia Hinata, Naruto solo le miro confundido.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó él.

Tú eres todo un malvado… me besaste… y has querido hacer cositas desde el principio- dijo ella con una expresión aturdida.

He… Hinata… yo… mira, es que nosotros… pues… lo del beso… es que… y yo… ¿No te parece una noche bonita?- decía él dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Malo…- dijo ella mientras que su mente divagaba –"Debe de querer hacerme algo… si, eso es… pero… ¡Ah que demonios ya me harte!"

Naruto solo se percato con miedo de la extraña mirada de Hinata.

Eh… Hinata, mejor volvamos- dijo él asustado.

Tu eresh un violador…- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿He? ¿Qué acaso estando ebria le entran esos fetiches?"- pensó Naruto asustado.

Hinata, anda, no es el lugar ni el momento, además, estas tomada, y si tus padres nos descubres capaz que nos matan- dijo Naruto tratando de controlarla..

Ya estoy harta… harta de aguantarme… ¡Ya no más!- exclamo ella y antes de que Naruto pudiese detenerla ella empezó a besarlo con pasión y rabia… prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Naruto no podía evitarlo, desde que la beso sentía las ganas de volverlo a hacer… y ahora que ella era la que lo besaba… bueno, todo lo demás se le empezaba a borrar.

Hinata con desesperación empezó a tratar de quitarle la ropa, mientras que él, dejándose llevar movía sus brazos metiéndolos en la falda de la Hyuga… ambos empezaban a perder la razón y por un momento parecía que cualquier idea de defender la castidad que tuviese Hinata se le había ido de la cabeza

He ¿Interrumpo?- se escucho una vocecilla irónica.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Hanabi, quien estaba sonriéndoles.

¡Hanabi!- exclamo Hinata y en ese momento se le paso por completo la borrachera.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Pero que demonios me paso! ¡Estuve a punto de entregarle mi virginidad!"- pensó ella asombrada… y se desmayo.

¡Ah Hinata!- exclamo Naruto asustado.

Tranquilo Romeo, a ella solo le gano la sorpresa, je, ¿Quién lo diría? MI hermana haciendo cositas pervertidas… ya veo por que se veía tan tranquila con este modo de vida- dijo con amlicia.

Eh… yo… nosotros- balbuceo Naruto pero Hanabi le interrumpió.

Tranquilo galán, no le diré nada a mis padres ni a los tuyos, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tener de nuevo una gran vida- dijo ella mientras que acomodaba un poco la desarreglada falda de Hinata y le ayudaba a Naruto a levantarla.

Gracias- dijo Naruto con sinceridad.

No hay de que galán, solo… no vayas a echarlo a perder- dijo la joven Hyuga.

En el salón.

Minato colgaba su celular sonriendo.

¿Algo interesante querido?- pregunto Kushina.

Si, ¿Recuerdas a mi maestro?- le dijo él.

¿El viejo Jiraiya? ¿El escritor y dueño de esa compañía de Erogames? Claro, de no ser por él no nos habríamos casado, ¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Kushina.

Pues va a venir a visitarnos- dijo sonriente Minato, Kushina solo suspiro.

Ya veo… solo espero que no vuelva a pedirme que trabaje de seiyuu de esos juegos… ya tuve suficiente de eso- dijo con falsa molestia.

Anda preciosa… si te salía muy natural… je, y me encanta cuando haces tu acto de "la estudiante precoz"- le dijo él con bastante sensualidad.

Oh Minato… eso lo podemos hacer después- dijo ella mientras qué en otra parte de la mesa.

Se ve que el fuego aun arde en esa relación- dijo Shion.

Si… es increíble que aun con el tiempo que permanecen separados puedan seguir comportándose como adolescentes- dijo Karin con calma.

Anda Nerd, ya quisieras tener una relación así- le respondió Suigetsu, Karin solo le miro sonrojada y volteo el rostro, Shion solo se carcajeo.

"Se ve que aquí habrá algo muy pronto… a Karin linda, si ya falta poquito para que caigas en sus redes".- pensaba la chica.

Horas después.

Gracias por todo Minato- dijo Hiashi sonriendo.

No tienes por que amigo, ya solo faltan pasar unos papeles y todo estará listo, es más, mi maestro vendrá a poner su firma en persona- dijo Minato, sonriendo, Hiashi frunció el ceño, sabía quien era el maestro de Minato y pues, aunque le gustasen mucho sus obras… la verdad es que no quería que el viejo estuviese cerca de su mujer o sus hijas.

Ah, esa Hinata, tanto se divirtió y ahora se quedo dormida- decía Hana Hyuga mientras que veía a Hinata profundamente dormida en la parte de atrás del taxi que usarían para volver.

Si… ¿Y donde están Neji y la señorita Tenten?- preguntó Hanabi.

Bueno pues…- dijo Hana solo mirando el cielo con algo de pena.

Y es que Neji, en pleno baile le entro la paranoia… y pues a Tenten, ya algo molesta… cumplió su amenaza de llenarle la boca de Ritadin… gran error, ya que se puso como si fuera un niño hiperactivo y se les había escapado… por lo que Tenten había ido en su busca.

Naruto se había adelantado junto con Karin y Suigetsu, Shion ya se había retirado con la promesa de que se verían en el Instituto.

Que día- dijo Suigetsu una vez que él y Karin se separaron de Naruto y para sorpresa de la chica, le acompaño a su casa.

Si… con Shion aquí todo puede pasar- dijo ella, Suigetsu solo le miro.

¿Crees que trate de meterse entre Naruto y Hinata?- preguntó él.

Podría ser, ya viste como miro a Hinata, creo que le gusto bastante- respondió la pelirroja, Suigetsu solo suspiro.

Se ve que tu amiga esta bastante descarriada- dijo él.

Si, así que ten cuidado, es probable que se le ocurra que también eres opción- le dijo Karin.

Oh, no te preocupes Nerd, por el momento yo solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo el, Karin se sonrojo pero frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo que por el momento?- le pregunto, Suigetsu solo se carcajeo levemente.

Tranquila gatita, solo bromeaba, nos vemos el Lunes- dijo él, Karin solo suspiro.

Esta bien, cuidate lagar… -dijo ella pero antes de terminar de hablar, Suigetsu le robo un beso sorprendiéndola.

Nos vemos- dijo él mientras que se marchaba.

Karin solo se toco los labios sorprendida… y se metió como de rayo a su casa.

Aunque algo había quedado en la mente de ella… pronto las cosas se pondrían ás interesante.

Continuara.

Bueno, ya esta el cap, disculpen la tardanza, pero me puse malo el fin de semana y aunque podría haberlo terminado ayer, me percate de que había tenido muchos desvaríos a medio cap y pues… tuve que remendar algunas cosas.

Bueno, como la misma cantidad de personas me pidió tanto la opción de defensas y no defensas, hice algo intermedio, espero les haya gustado, como verán, a la Hinata ebria (y con muy, pero muy poca tolerancia al alcohol) se le sale su lado profundo que ya arde en ansias de hacerle cositas a Naruto, pero eso si, cosas más directas, je.

Con Shion, pues la puse como una especie de rival a petición, solo que para mas comedia, ella le tira para ambos lados, así que no esperen ver solo a un Naruto acosado, je, Hinata tendrá su buena dosis también. Además, como ven el SuiKa se esta concretando y ya saben, pronto aparecerá Jiraiya, con respecto a un rival para Naruto que me lo han pedido mucho, ya esta preparado, y pronto sabrán quien es.

Suerte y pues como Notaran, con lo que esta pasando ya estamos a la mitad del fic, así que empieza lo que podría ser una especie de cuenta regresiva en el fic.

Suerte y nos vemos en el Omake.


	17. Omake 8

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 8**

**Hechos acontecidos antes del capitulo 8**

¡Ah que bien es volver!- decía una joven Rubia mirando el aeropuerto.

Hey Shion, sé que te agrada volver… pero recuerda que primero debes de ir a regístrate en el Instituto- dijo una voz masculina, Shion le miro y sonrió.

Por supuesto sensei… por cierto ¿Por qué va de regreso a Hokkaido?- preguntó Shion.

Bueno, hay algunas cosas que debo de arreglar, salúdame a Minato y Naruto cuando los veas- dijo el hombre, Shion asintió sonriendo.

Claro Sensei Jiraiya, les mandare sus saludos- dijo ella sonriendo.

Horas más tarde, Shion admiraba el Instituto Kishimoto.

¿Hinata?- escucho de pronto, Shion volteo y vio a Ino que le miraba confusa –Ah perdona, te confundí.

No hay problema- dijo Shion con calma, Ino le miro con algo de curiosidad -¿Sucede algo?

Ah, perdona, es que eres idéntica a una amiga mía, claro tu color de cabello es diferente y por un momento pensé que ella se había teñido pero puedo notar que el tuyo es natural- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Ya veo, no te preocupes por ello- dijo sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a Ino –Por cierto, tu cabello es muy hermoso- dijo mientras qué con suavidad tomaba un mechón del cabello de Ino.

Ah gracias, me gusta cuidármelo bien, pienso que es muy importante para una chica el mostrar un cabello saludable- dijo Ino sonriendo, Shion le miro.

Ah, ya veo… pues veo que te lo tomas muy en serio preciosa, je, eso me agrada mucho- dijo ella con una sonrisa que Ino sintió un poco depredadora –Me llamo Shion Zenju, estudiare aquí a partir de la próxima semana, es un placer señorita…

Ino… Ino Yamanaka, el placer es mío- dijo Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa, mas al ver como Shion jugaba con su cabello.

Bueno señorita Ino, espero volver a verla pronto, y que podamos conocernos MAS A FONDO- dijo resaltando las ultimas palabras haciendo que Ino se sintiese algo incomoda.

Si… claro no hay problema- dijo la rubia mientras qué Shion se marchaba con una sonrisa.

Más tarde.

Shion se encontraba en el cuarto de hotel que había rentado y revisaba unas viejas fotos que traía en un bolso.

Espero verlos de nuevo, Karin y Naruto, je, aun recuerdo nuestros días de escuela… "Los Tres Mosqueteros"- dijo mirando una fotografía donde se veía a los tres juntos Karin… hasta el momento ninguna otra chica es tan dócil como tú… y Naruto, espero que por fin seas hombrecito y no sigas siendo un llorón…- dijo con ternura y su mente fue ligeramente al pasado.

MINI FLASHBACK.

¡Y no vuelvan a meterse con ellos!- decía una pequeña Shion mientras que varios niños salían corriendo bastante golpeados –Hey ¿Están bien?- dijo mientras qué caminaba a donde se veían dos niños, uno rubio que lloraba a moco tendido y una pelirroja que trataba de confortarlo.

Si… esos abusivos volvieron a golpear a Naruto kun solo por su color de cabello- dijo la pelirroja.

Ya veo, y veo que otra vez trataste de defenderlo Karin- dijo la pequeña Shion mientras que suspiraba –Naruto… ya deja de llorar, en serio que si sigues así van a estarte fastidiando toda la vida.

Pero… pero es que son muchos… y mas grandes que yo- dijo el rubio llorando.

Anda, ¿Qué ya no recuerdas el viejo dicho?- dijo Shion sonriendo- mientras mas grandes son…

…Mas huesos rompen- dijo Karin interrumpiéndola, Shion le miro con enfado y la pelirroja solo le saco la lengua divertida.

En fin, Naruto, no podre estarte cuidando toda la vida… bueno, chance y si, pero no es el punto, debes de empezar a defenderte, si no es por ti al menos hazlo por nosotras, recuerda que el deber de un hombre es cuidar a las mujeres, en especial a las que quiere- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto se limpio las lagrimas.

Si… tienes razón… yo… ¡Yo seré más fuerte!- dijo él levantándose, Karin le sonrió entonces.

Eso espero Naruto kun- dijo Karin, Naruto le sonrió mientras que los tres se marchaban.

FIN DE MINI FLASHBACK.

Shion solo sonrió.

Si que recuerdos…- dijo mientras qué sacaba otra foto y en ella se veía a ella y Karin ya de mayor edad.

Oh, este es un buen recuerdo… je, ah Karin, que soniditos hacías cada vez que te rozaba el cuello… ha, que sexy te veías así… tal vez podamos recuperar ciertas memorias… y chance invitamos a Narutin a que se nos una- dijo sonriendo, se levanto y saco un vestido de una maleta –Es mejor prepararme para la reunión.

Y sonriendo se fue a cambiar esperando el momento para volver a ver a sus viejos amigos.

Fin Omake.

Je, como verán, este fue un omake dedicado a Shion, je, como tendrá cierta importancia en lo que se viene (ella será mas importante en el fic que el "rival" de Naruto, ya verán por que), eso si, mas tarde les mostrare un Omake comico sobre los padres de ambos y verán por que Kushina y Minato son tan perverts, y el por que Hana es así como és.

Je, espero les agrade lo que se viene.


	18. Capitulo 9:¿Celos?

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Celos?**

**Nota: Bien, este cap incluirá algunas cosas medio locas y tal vez no sea muy divertido, espero les guste y espero no odien a Shion por lo que hará, es necesidad de la trama.**

Hinata suspiraba mientras que escribía algo en su libreta.

¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó Ino con calma.

Ha… es que desde hace un par de días ando algo corta de efectivo- dijo suspirando.

Ya veo… pues escuche que recientemente abrieron un restaurante de Ramen y fideos- dijo Ino pensativa –Creo que los dueños andan contratando algunos ayudantes temporales.

Ya veo… creo que sería bueno- dijo Hinata pensativa.

¡Hey Hinata!- se escucho una melodiosa voz y tanto Hinata como Ino se estremecieron.

Shion- dijeron ambas mientras que la rubia se les acerco.

¿Cómo están chicas?- preguntó sonriente acercándose -¿No han visto a Naruto y Karin de casualidad?

He… no Shion san- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

Vaya, que malo, necesitaba que me prestaran sus apuntes- dijo Shion de manera tranquila.

¡Chicas!- es escucho y tanto Ino como Hinata vieron a Sakura entrar al salón.

Vaya… otra preciosura entra al salón- dijo en voz baja… aunque no lo suficiente como para que Ino y Hinata le escucharan.

"Da miedo"- pensó Ino, Sakura se acerco y vio a Shion con curiosidad.

Vaya, ¿Eres nueva verdad?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, Ino le vio y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro.

Ha Sakura, veo que ya volviste de tu viaje- dijo Ino antes de que cualquiera hablara –Te presento a la chica nueva, Shion Zenju- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Un placer – dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Oh preciosa, el placer es mío- dijo Shion sonriéndole con cierta malicia.

Sakura solo se sentó mientras que suspiraba.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó Ino.

Ha no es nada cerdita, es solo que… -decía Sakura…

Otra vez se burlaron de tu frente ¿No?- dijo Ino, Hinata y Shion se miraron.

Si… ya sabes como son las demás chicas del equipo- dijo Sakura molesta, Shion se le acerco.

Hey preciosa, no te enfades, la verdad es que no se que critican, tu cara es muy linda y no estas mal proporcionada- dijo mientras que con suavidad le acariciaba el mentón, Ino se cubrió la boca tratando de no empezar a reír, mientras qué Hinata solo les miraba escandalizada.

Gracias Shion san- dijo Sakura sonriendo sin percatarse de la expresión depredadora de la rubia, Ino solo andaba conteniendo la risa.

Cuando quieras preciosa- dijo Shion sonriendo.

Mas tarde la clase empezó de manera normal.

Naruto se encontraba descansando en el patio, como Karin había tenido que ir al medico por un resfriado, no le apetecía entrar a clases, más sin tener algo de apoyo táctico, además, aun no confiaba en Suigetsu del todo y también sabia que si veía a Shikamaru, no se contendría en darle una buena paliza… y eso sin olvidar lo que había pasado con Hinata el día de la reunión.

Creo que debo de hacer algo- dijo para sí mientras que se estiraba –Tal vez vea el trabajo de medio tiempo en ese restaurante de Ramen y fideos que acaban de abrir.

Las horas pasaron… Naruto decidió saltarse las clases e irse, Hinata si tomo clases, pero estuvo bastante tensa… en primera por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la reunión… y en segunda por la forma tan descaradamente obvia que tenía Shion para tratar de seducir a Sakura e Ino…

Hinata… -dijo Naruto parado enfrente del restaurante, Hinata solo le miraba con sorpresa.

Nar… Naruto kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hinata con algo de pena.

Pues… pues yo… decidí entrar a trabajar aquí, será solo un día, pero necesito el dinero- dijo Naruto con algo de pena.

Ah… he… yo… yo también- dijo la Hyuga mientras que ambos solo trataban de evitar hablar sobre el incidente de la reunión.

Bueno, creo que si vamos a trabajar aquí… debemos de entrar- dijo Naruto mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

"Hay dios… ¿Por qué nos tenemos que encontrar en todos lados? Después de la estupidez que cometí en la reunión de seguro a de pensar que anhelo hacerlo con él… no esta tan mal pero… ¡No pienses en eso! Será mejor entrar, de seguro el dueño ah de ser algún viejo cascarrabias y podrá mantener controlado a Naruto kun"- pensaba mientras qué ambos entraban.

¡Vaya pero que milagro!- exclamo una jubilosa voz… y ambos se detuvieron asombrados.

¡Shion!- exclamaron al unisonó al ver a la rubia con un traje de cocinera.

Vaya, veo que ambos decidieron trabajar aquí, que agradable- dijo sonriente.

He.. ¿Usted también trabaja aquí Shion San?- preguntó Hinata.

Bueno, mi tío es dueño de este local y acepto que le ayudase de vez en cuando para ganarme un poco de dinero- dijo ella.

Ya veo- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Vaya… así que Shion San también esta aquí… ¿Debería preocuparme? Digo, no es que me den celos ni nada… es solo que ella me parece un poco rara"- pensó Hinata preocupada.

Bien, mi tío no esta, pero me dio autorización para contratar a quien yo considere conveniente, así que pasen y les daré unos uniformes- dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

Más Tarde.

Anda, pensé que usaría otra cosa- dijo Hinata mientras que veía el traje que le habían dado, Naruto se le acerco.

Bueno, no… no se te ve tan mal- dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse también.

Hey rockies, vengan a probar esto- dijo Shion mientras que les pasaba unos tazones.

Gracias- dijo Hinata, Naruto asintió mientras que ambos probaron la sopa… y solo se miraron asombrados.

¡DELICIOSA!- exclamaron a la vez, Shion solo sonrió con soberbia.

¡Pues claro que lo es si lo hice yo misma!- dijo con algarabía la rubia.

Vaya… Shion san, usted es muy buena cocinera- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Je… ¡Pues claro mi estimada Hinata!- exclamo con fuerza, ambos solo le miraron extrañados y de pronto la expresión de Shion mostro una sonrisa sádica -¡Y por eso ustedes dos aprenderán a preparar el ramen igual que yo!

Ah… claro- dijo Naruto nervios, Hinata asintió, Shion entonces les miro de lado a lado y sonrio.

"Entonces a trabajar par de haraganes!- exclamo con fuerza mientras qué ambos se pararon de manera militar.

¡Señor, si señor!- exclamaron a la vez.

Los minutos pasaban… Shion era bastante buena enseñando, aunque lo haciand de manera bastante tradicional.

"Vaya, se ve que Shion San es muy buena en esto, y yo que pensé que solo sabía acosarnos"- pensaba sonriente Hinata.

Bien, muévelo así Naruto- dijo Shion, y Hinata volteo… algo en el tono de Shion le asusto.

Si… claro- dijo Naruto mientras qué amasaba la masa, Hinata no supo por que, pero al ver que solo hacían eso se tranquilizo…

"Aunque… ¿Por qué esta tan pegada a él?"- pensó algo molesta –Ya termine Shion San- dijo mientras qué se acercaba con un leve tic en la ceja.

Ha, que bueno, ahora ve por el resto de los ingredientes linda- dijo la rubia mientras qué apoyaba su brazo en el hombro de Naruto.

Bien, ya voy- dijo Hinata mientras qué caminaba por el resto de los ingredientes… y el tic en su ceja seguía con fuerza… mas al escuchar la manera de hacer "indicaciones" que tenia Shion.

Así Naruto, ve moviéndolo suavemente- decía Shion, Naruto seguía las indicaciones con calma, Hinata les miraba de reojo.

"Parece que… se llevan bien"- pensó Hinata algo enfadada.

Los minutos pasaban mientras que el grupo seguía laborando… Hinata sonreía de manera forzosa… Shion si bien le había enseñado varias cosas… se había enfocado más en enseñar a Naruto… lo que extrañamente le molestaba.

Bueno, ya no hay tanta gente, mi tio estará contento- dijo Shion sonriente, Naruto y Hinata asintieron –Hum… pero hay que ir a hacer un par de entregas… y yo aun no conozco bien la ciudad.

He… si quieres yo lo hago- dijo Naruto con calma.

No… necesito que te quedes para que me ayudes con unas cosas Naruto… Hinata ¿Podrías ir a entregarlas?- dijo Shion sonriente.

¿Hu? ¡Claro, no hay problema!- dijo Hinata con decisión, a fin de cuentas, el salir tal vez le ayudaría a meditar un poco.

Tomo las cajas con los paquetes y salió del local.

Vaya, se ve que tiene energías- dijo Naruto algo asombrado… entonces se percato de que ya no había gente en el local…

Naruto… ¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste hace cuatro años?- preguntó Shion de pronto… Naruto que estaba dándole la espalda se estremeció… ¿Cómo alguien olvidaría eso?

Ah… Shion… he… no creo que sea buen momento para hablar de eso- dijo volteando… y abrió los ojos asombrado… Shion se había desabrochado parte del uniforme… mostrando sus generosos atributos… -¡Shion!- Exclamo asombrado.

En otra parte.

Hay… esto esta pesado- dijo Hinata mientras qué trataba de ubicarse –Se ve que Shion san se esfuerza bastante… aunque meda algo de desconfianza la manera en que nos mira… Nah, deben de ser paranoias mías- dijo ella mientras que seguía su entrega.

De vuelta al restaurante…

Anda… ¿A poco no quieres continuar donde nos quedamos en ese entonces?- preguntó Shion sonriente mientras que se acercaba al rubio.

Shion… yo no debo… es que… bueno tu sabes- decía retrocediendo, Shion le sonrió.

¿Es por Hinata? Oh nene… si lo deseas podemos invitarla a unírsenos la próxima vez- dijo Shion sonriente, Naruto se sonrojo más… más por el hecho de que el parecido entre ambas era pasmoso, únicamente el color de cabello era lo que las diferenciaba… ya que hasta en físico se parecían…

No es correcto… no lo es- dijo pero tropezó y cayo de espaldas al piso, antes de poder levantarse, Shion se le fue encima.

Anda… se ve que la idea te atrajo- dijo la rubia mientras que le metía la mano en el pantalón…

¡Shion por favor detente!- exclamo asustado… pero por desgracia para él… le era difícil hacer algo, las mujeres eran u mayor punto débil… jamás se había podido negar a lo que quisieran… y lo peor… Shion era tan parecida a Hinata que básicamente, lo tenía dominado.

Anda… si que has crecido- dijo ella mientras qué masajeaba el miembro del rubio, este no sabia ni que hacer.

En otro lado.

¿No pase antes por donde esta este árbol?- se preguntó Hinata, entonces vio a un viejo barriendo -¡Ah señor! ¡Por favor podría indicarme esta dirección!

El anciano re reviso el papel y solo sonrio.

Es por allí- dijo señalando un camino, le dio un par de indicaciones… y Hinata se percato de que estaba solo a dos calles del negocio.

"Hay que pena, de seguro Shion san se va a enfadar conmigo, debo de apurarme y volver rápido, no quisiera que por mi tardanza pasara algo, además, con Naruto kun por allí…. No… no estoy molesta ni nada, el es un matón, pero no creo que pase nada con la señorita Shion"- pensaba Hinata mientras que se apresuraba, corriendo llegaría en solo unos minutos a donde le había indicado el anciano y podría llegar al local con rapidez.

De vuelta en el local.

Shion se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, Naruto muy sonrojado algo alejado le miraba fijamente.

Disculpa… no quería empujarte tan fuerte- dijo él, Shion le miro.

Veo que has mejorado Naruto, la última vez corriste como niñita asustada- dijo con una leve sonrisa Shion aun con su torso desnudo.

Ah… Shion… no… no podemos hacer esto… Yo… Hinata ella… bueno, tu sabes- dijo aun algo paralizado… y olvidándose de ocultar su miembro.

Ha… bueno, ya veo, así que como ahora eres su novio, quieres ser el niño fiel- dijo con una sonrisa –Je, eso es muy tierno Naruto kun.

Eh, bueno, a mi… a mi no me gustaría que me… engañaran- dijo él, Shion solo sonrió.

Oh, ¿Pero tu no estas engañándola? Como te dije, podemos inviarla- dijo la rubia volviendo a acercársele, Naruto se estremeció –Anda, no temas… ya veras que será bueno… aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tomara tu virginidad…

Y con esas palabras… Shion se quito el cinturón y Naruto se percato de que la chica se había quitado todo en un santiamén quedando desnuda frente a él.

Shi… Shi… Shion no… no podemos- decía con miedo el rubio, pero Shion no se detuvo, lo volvió a derribar y s e monto en él…

Anda, solo imagina que soy tu linda y preciosa Hinata… es más, ya se como- dijo ella y tomo una venda tapándole los ojos –Creo que así lo disfrutaremos más- dijo Shion sonriendo.

"Oh Dios… ¡Ahora ella también! No, debo de detenerla, aunque… aun Hinata y yo no somos realmente algo… pero nos besamos ya dos veces… algo debe de significar"- divagaba en su mente Naruto mientras uqe SHion solo se preparaba…

¡RING!

Diablos- dijo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, se levanto y aun desnuda fue a contestar.

Naruto suspiro… se había salvado por el momento.

Debo contestar Naruto kun… creo que será después- dijo Shion empezando a vestirse, Naruto se levanto y se quito la venda.

Dios… yo pensé que ya se habría olvidado de eso- dijo mientras que decidió acomodarse la ropa.

Hinata llegaba justo en ese momento.

Ha, por fin pude entregar el pedido- dijo y entonces entro a la cocina… cayendo a Naruto con las manos en la masa.

¡No es lo que crees!- dijo Naruto rápidamente subiéndose el cierre… y rompiéndolo en el proceso rasgando también sus calzoncillos.

Hinata le miro con sorpresa.

"¡Pero que demonios!"- pensó molesta la Hyuga mirando a Naruto con una expresión que hizo que el rubio tragara saliva.

He… en serio, no es lo que crees, de veras- dijo él.

¡Naruto kun!- dijo Shion sonriente –Te encargo la cocina, hay algunas cosas que debo de hacer, además de que debes de esperar a Hinata- dijo Shion sonriendo, y es que por el ángulo en el que estaba, no se había percatado de la presencia de la Hyuga –Espero que mas tarde podamos seguir.

Dicho esto, se marcho, dejando a un pálido Naruto y a una… bastante seria Hinata.

¿Qué paso aquí Naruto kun?- preguntó algo molesta.

Ah, no fue nada… en serio, un pequeño accidente y pues… - balbuceaba Naruto, Hinata solo frunció el ceño.

Ya veo… Naruto kun, yo debo de marcharme, solo pedí permiso hasta cierta hora- dijo Hinata con algo de sequedad en la voz mientras qué iba a un cuarto a cambiarse –Espero que estés bien solo.

Ha… Hinata- dijo Naruto pero la Hyuga se fue -¡Ah soy un imbécil!

Más tarde.

Hinata se encontraba en su cama… el libro de Jiraiya estaba a su lado pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo… no sentía ánimos de leerlo.

"¿Qué me pasa? No es como si de verdad fuéramos algo"-pensaba Hinata –Tal vez… debi de escuchar su explicación… No… el es un matón y un violador… de seguro que algo planea y se esta aprovechando de el carácter liberal de Shion San para planear algo… si de seguro planea hacer un trió… o quizás sea de los que se exciten con las escenas lésbicas.

Y mientras qué decía eso tomo el libro de Jiraiya y rápidamente empezó a leer.

Debo de prepararme para cualquier eventualidad… si, no debo de dejar que él me gane- dijo mientras que empezaba a leer.

Mientras que en casa de Naruto.

Jefe ¿Por qué estas así?- preguntó Konohamaru viendo como Naruto estaba en una esquina encorvado y mirando con pena al piso.

No soy nada… soy una basura… merezco que me golpeen- decía con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, Konohamaru solo se encogió de hombros.

Anda, si eso es lo que provocan las novias, mejor me vuelvo sacerdote- dijo marchándose y dejando a Naruto con su dilema moral.

Continuara.

Bien, no quedo como quería, pero por culpa de que se me fue la luz, tuve que rehacer el capitulo, originalmente incluía una defensa, pero se perdió y al rehacerla no halle la manera de volverla a meter, por lo que habrá que esperar, así como la presentación del rival, la cual queda para el omake

Bueno, como vieron, Shion entro en acción y casi se aprovecha de Naruto, je, pero no la odien por eso, es cuestión de trama, además, ella será fundamental para lo que se viene en el fic.

En fin, suerte y espero les agrade.


	19. Omake 9

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 9**

**Hechos acontecidos en el inter del capitulo 9**

Ah, Dios- decía Karin mientras que le terminaban de aplicar una inyección.

Bien, ya puedes subirte el pantalón- decía una mujer rubia de exuberantes pechos –Con eso estarás bien para mañana.

Eso espero… auch… bestia- dijo Karin, lo último en voz baja.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la rubia con una venita en la frente.

¡No, no dije nada doctora Tsunade! – rápidamente dijo Karin.

Bien… tomate estas píldoras cada 24 horas durante tres días y con eso bastara- dijo Tsunade dándole unas píldoras.

Más tarde.

Karin salió del consultorio, ya no le dolía la cabeza… pero su trasero era otra historia, Tsunade podría ser la mejor doctora de toda la ciudad… pero cuando estaba enfadada era de temer.

Veo que ya no te vez tan mal- dijo una voz, Karin levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Suigetsu esperándola –Que onda chica.

Suigetsu… ¿No fuiste a clases?- preguntó algo sonrojada la pelirroja.

Nah… ¿Para que? Sin ti es demasiado aburrido- dijo él sonriendo, Karin se sonrojo aun más.

No digas tonterías- dijo Karin.

Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? No me agradan los hospitales- dijo Suigetsu, Karin asintió y ambos salieron.

Y… ¿Qué dice el día?- preguntó nerviosa, Suigetsu solo sonrió.

Pues… aun me ando saboreando los labios… je, tu me entiendes- dijo el con una sonrisa, Karin se sonrojo aun más.

No me fastidies- dijo ella, Suigetsu empezó a reír, Karin le miro enfadada y estornudo.

Vaya, se ve que te pego duro- dijo el albino.

Ya no esta tan mal, ayer me sentía mucho peor- dijo Karin, Suigetsu solo le miro y de pronto… le sujeto con rapidez y le planto un beso bastante apasionado en los labios….

Al separarse Karin le miro sorprendida.

Je… dicen que la mejor manera de curarse de un resfriado es pasándoselo a otro- dijo el ante la roja cara de Karin.

Idiota- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa –Solo espero que Shion no les haya echo la vida difícil… cuando se propone algo es muy difícil detenerla- dijo ella y ambos se fueron.

En otro lugar…

Hum… Así que Naruto encontró novia eh- decía un joven pelirrojo.

Si… Namikaze kun… esta saliendo con Hinata… Hyuga- decía entre jadeos una mujer de cabellos negros –Vamos Gaara… sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- dijo ella pero el pelirrojo no la escucho

Bien… buena información Shizune… bien, al fin podre vengarme de él… por su culpa no pude ser el matonb numero 1 de la escuela- decía Gaara sonriendo con malicia…

Oh por dios… Gaara, si no eres capaz de concentrarte en el sexo mejor me voy, ¿Ok?- dijo una enfadada Shizune levantándose de la cama y empujando al pelirrojo quien solo seguía en su mundo maquinando como desquitarse de Naruto. –de verdad que es la ultima vez que me acuesto con un estudiante… debí de haber aprendido que los galanes no sirven de nada… bueno, al menos Gaara duro un poco, no como Sasuke que resulto ser eyaculador precoz- decía molesta mientras que se vestía y se marchaba balbuceando sobre la impotencia de algunos chicos… y tal vez empezar a probar con los no galanes.

Si… creo que ya se como vengarme… je, me encargare de que su chica… sea mía- dijo sonriente… y de pronto se percato de que estaba solo -¿Hu? ¿Shizune? ¿Dónde estas?

Fin Omake.

Bien, ya se presento el rival, será Gaara, si ya se que es cliché en los fics, pero creo que queda, después de todo como ya dije, Shion será mas peligrosa que Gaara, je, créanme, eso les divertirá, más cuando vean que les tengo preparado.

Je, la escena de Shizune se me ocurrió como una enfermera escolar depredadora… y pues chance y le doy algunas escenas más… si ustedes desean podrían decirme quienes serian algunas victimas de Shizune… nada más para crear anécdotas.

Suerte a todos.


	20. Capitulo 10: ¿Sexta Defensa?

**BLos Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Sexta Defensa?**

**Nota: Entra el rival… y todo será medio raro**

Hinata escribía algunas cosas en su libreta, había sido elegida miembro del consejo escolar, por un momento pensó que eso era una buena oportunidad para aclarar sus pensamientos con respecto a su rubio tormento… de no ser por que como si fuera una broma del destino, Naruto también había terminado siendo miembro del consejo estudiantil (si, aunque no lo crean… aunque claro, fue un plan de Shikamaru, manipulando las elecciones y metiéndolo en el cargo para que no tuviese tiempo de ir a buscarle desquite)

Ah… Gaara sama es tan apuesto- dijo una chica castaña a su lado, Hinata le miro y volteo a ver a un pelirrojo que escribía algunas de las actividades a realizarse en un pizarrón.

Pues… no es feo, no sabia que te gustaba Matsuri- dijo ella con calma.

¿Pues a quien no? Es el chico más popular del Instituto junto con Sasuke Uchiha… pero el es mucho mejor- decía emocionada Matsuri.

Ha… ya veo- dijo Hinata sin tanto animo… si bien era cierto que antes le había llamado la atención, ahora extrañamente no se sentía tan interesada en el pelirrojo, Matsuri se percato de ello.

Bueno, como tú ya tienes a tu novio… es obvio que no te llame la atención- dijo la castaña, Hinat le miro confundida.

¿Novio?- se preguntó… y de pronto vio a Naruto roncando en la otra silla… solo suspiro –"Es cierto… todos en el Instituto creen que somos novios… "

Gaara les miraba de reojo.

"Je, Hinata… vaya que Naruto tiene buen gusto, je, disfrutare con esto"- pensó sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron, las actividades del consejo escolar habían terminado y todos salían

Ha Hinata- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

Oh, buenas tardes, ¿Ya se retira Gaara kun?- preguntó Hinata con algo de respeto, a fin de cuentas Gaara era el presidente del consejo.

Si, fue un día bastante activo hoy… he…Hinata san… ¿Estas libre el día de mañana?- preguntó Gaara.

He, claro ¿Por qué lo pregunta Gaara kun?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Oh, es que necesito que me ayude con una pequeña investigación… ya sabes, como tenemos que preparar algunas cosas para el festival del Instituto… pues quisiera que nos pudiéramos encontrar para revisar algunas cosas- dijo el sonriente.

Ha, claro no hay problema- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Esta bien, te veré a las dos de la tarde en la plaza comercial… es una cita- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Si, claro…- dijo Hinata hasta que de repente le llego una idea a la cabeza –Un momento… ¡Una cita!

De pronto sintió una especie de aura tras ella… volteo lentamente y…

Hi… Hinata… -decía un alicaído Naruto…

He… ha… Naruto kun… eh… yo… ¡Nos vemos!- exclamo antes de salir corriendo dejando al pobre de Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

Hum… esto se ve mal- dijo una voz cantarina, Naruto se estremeció y al voltear vio a Shion asomándose desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Shion… ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Oh… bueno, es que ando conociendo a tu amiguita Sakura más a fondo… y pues es el mejor lugar para eso… por cierto ¿No tienes toallas húmedas? –preguntó Shion con una sonrisa inocente.

Hay dios… mejor ni pregunto que tanto le hiciste a la pobre- dijo él con cara de pena.

Bueno, después de qué le fallo el buen Sasuke… que lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de mal amante… pues, decidí consolarla- dijo con una sonrisa, Naruto suspiro –En fin, de todos modos, Naruto ten cuidado, ese chico Gaara no tiene muy buena fama que digamos.

¿De que hablas? Es el más popular del Instituto- dijo Naruto confundido.

Oh, mis fuentes me lo han confirmado… además, no quisiera que se metiera entre tú y Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ha… gracias, creo que ya me voy, debo de buscar a Karin- dijo él, Shion solo saco la mano y se despidió.

Claro que no voy a dejar que se meta entre ustedes… je, ustedes son para mí… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mientras qué se asomaba adentro y se veía a una desnuda Sakura dormida en una colchoneta –Creo que… aun no la conozco de todas partes… será mejor empezar un poco de más "Investigación"- dijo mientras qué cerraba la puerta… algunos estudiantes que pasaron por el lugar mas tarde, juraron escuchar algunos extraños gemidos mas tarde, que atribuyeron al fantasma que obligo al intendente a renunciar hacia menos de un mes.

Más tarde.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

Bien, quien lo diría, je, la cara de Naruto cuando invite a su novia… je, y mi venganza será mejor de lo pensado… je, será mejor que me comunique con Shizune… aun no me explico por que me dejo solo- decía mientras que sacaba su celular y marcaba.

"He… ¿Quién habla?"- dijo una masculina voz… que Gaara reconoció de inmediato.

¿Lee? ¿Qué demonios haces con el celular de la enfermera Shizune?- preguntó Gaara contrariado.

"Ah, Gaara, disculpa que te haya contestado Lee… es que yo tenia mi boca ocupada… por cierto, si quieres hablar, llámame mañana… ahora estoy muy… ocupada"- dijo Shizune entre jadeos mientras que colgaba.

Gaara solo miro el teléfono con enfado.

Ah, odio tener que aguantarme- dijo enfadado… y alcanzo a ver a una chica castaña caminando por la calle –Hum… Matsuri no esta tan mal… bueno, que importa, ella ira primero… je, Hinata es el premio gordo.- dijo mientras que se iba a por la chica.

En casa de Naruto.

Si, claro, intentare eso Karin- decía mientras que hablaba por teléfono.

"Hey, recuerda lo que paso antes, ella se ha mostrado celosa, de seguro por eso ahora quiere provocarte lo mismo teniendo una cita con Gaara"- decía Karin del otro lado de la línea.

Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Siento una sensación muy molesta en mi pecho- dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Estas celoso… y bueno, ya sabes que Gaara es uno de los mas populares del Instituto… es obvio que deberías de hacerle ver a todos que ella es tu chica"- dijo Karin decidida.

Si, ya lo creo… aunque ella es la que manda aquí- dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos –En fin, tratare de hablar con ella… y por cierto, suerte en tu cita con Suigetsu… -dijo eso sonriendo.

"¡Tonto! No… no es para tanto… la verdad es que no sé por que acepte salir con él… es solo que… ha dios… gracias Naruto… solo espero que todo nos salga bien… cuídate"- dijo Karin mientras cortaba.

Tu también- dijo Naruto colando, entonces suspiro y empezó a buscar el numero de Hinata.

En casa de la Hyuga.

Hay con ese Neji… tirar mi teléfono a la olla con agua… al menos la señorita Tenten lo esta conteniendo de hacer mas locuras… y que bueno que no nos cobre de más… siendo que ya prácticamente se la vive aquí- dijo Hinata mientras qué rebuscaba algunas cosas en su armario… y por cierto que se encontraba en ropa interior.

El teléfono sonó y Hinata palideció al ver que era el número de Naruto.

Ho… Hola- dijo ella.

"Hinata… noches… Naruto"- decía el rubio, por desgracia, al haber caído el celular en el agua… aunque seguía funcionando cortaba un poco la señal... por desgracia… Hinata no se percato de eso… empezando a malinterpretar lo que decía el rubio.

"¿Se estará masturbando?"- pensó ella alarmada –Eh… Naruto kun… ¿Qué deseas tan tarde?- preguntó confundida.

"Pues… quisiera saber… ropa…"- se escucho la voz de Naruto… y Hinata se asombro.

"¡Oh Dios quiere saber que traigo puesto! Aunque… su voz suena muy sexy… "- pensó Hinata y de pronto su corazón latió… ya que un recuerdo de la vez que lo vio en el baño llego a su cabeza… y de pronto no supo porque… su mano libre empezó a frotarse el pecho –He… Naruto kun… he… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo con un cierto aire de excitación.

"¿Estas bien? Te… algo…turbada… y bueno yo… saber si tú… pecho… no es tan malo"- decía él… Hinata solo se sonrojo… y empezó a pensar en otras cosas mientras qué caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación… y entonces vio su reflejo…

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me estoy excitando con una llamada telefónica!"- pensó la asombrada chica.

"¿Dónde veras a Gaara?"- pregunto Naruto siendo la única frase que salió sin interferencia.

En… en el centro… de videojuegos… Konoha- dijo ella algo jadeante… solo con unas cuantas palabras malinterpretadas… se había excitado tanto que le costaba hablar.

"¿Estas bien?"- preguntó él.

Oye Hinata, si vas a tener sexo telefónico al menos cierra bien tu puerta- dijo Hanabi parada en la puerta, Hinata palideció y dejo caer el teléfono.

"¿Hinata?"- se escuchaba la voz del rubio.

Anda, vístete que mamá nos llama a comer… aunque primero cámbiate mejor la ropa interior… se ve que te "humedeciste" demasiado- dijo Hanabi saliendo, Hinata solo cayó de rodillas al piso.

Me estoy volviendo una degenerada- dijo ella.

Al Día siguiente.

Ah Gaara- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Gaara le devolvió el saludo –Ya estoy lista ¿Qué vamos a investigar?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

Oh, bueno, hay mucho, espero que podamos encontrar todo lo necesario- dijo él mientras qué en su interior sonreía… Hinata llevaba ropas normales, un suéter delgado, una minifalda de mezclilla y zapatillas bajas… la verdad es que se veía bastante deseable… -"Je esta será mi mejor venganza… ah Naruto, disfrutare bastante de tu chica"- pensaba con lascivia.

Aunque sin que ninguno se percatara… una persona estaba atrás de ellos, oculto con una gorra y una gruesa gabardina… lo cual le servía para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Hum… ese Gaara… no lo dejare de vigilar- decía para si Naruto mientras que lentamente seguía al par.

Un rato después…

Hum… ¿Así que esta clase de arreglos estarían bien?- decía Hinata revisando unas revistas.

Si, creo que lo serán- decía Gaara mientras que analizaba la situación… y sonrió.

Naruto mientras tanto hojeaba una revista sin perder de vista a la pareja.

"Por el momento han actuado de modo normal… tal vez Karin tenga razón y estoy exagerando" pensaba algo tranquilo…

¿Es por allá?- pregunto Hinata señalando un camino… y tenían que pasar por una escalera.

Si claro, anda apresúrate- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Hinata solo se encogió de hombros y fue por la escalera… sin percatarse que Gaara se detuvo un momento… y empezó a apreciar los encantos de la Hyuga desde abajo… cosa que noto Naruto.

"¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Como se atreve!"- pensó estrujando la revista.

Hey chico, si la maltratas la compras- dijo el dueño del lugar… pero Naruto solo le miro con ojos homicidas y el hombre sudo frio –He… pero te la regalo… hoy va por cuenta de la casa- dijo asustado mientras que Naruto iba tras ellos…

Y así siguió… cuando Hinata y Gaara pasaron por un lugar lleno de personas, un sujeto empujo accidentalmente a Hinata.

Ah, cuidado dijo Gaara aparentando detenerla… y aprovechando para frotar su mano por el trasero de la Hyuga… Naruto estuvo a punto de saltarle encima después de eso, pero habían demasiadas personas…

En una tienda de discos.

Ya veo… ¿Aquí encontraremos la música que dices que será necesaria para el festival?- decía la Hyuga mientras que veía los estantes

"Oh vaya… esa silueta indica que usa un bra simple… je, no será lio… es más… vamos a ponerlo a prueba"- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa y con lentitud… poso su mano en la espalda de Hinata.

¿Pero que se propone ese desgraciado?- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Anda, es hora de ir a buscar más cosas- dijo Gaara mientras que movía la mano de arriba abajo.

¡Ahora si lo mato!- exclamo Naruto yendo a por el.

¿Nos vamos?- dijo Gaara sonriendo –"Tres pasos je… será divertido"

Si claro- dijo Hinata mientras que Gaara sonreía.

"1… 2… 3…"- pensó mientras que miraba a Hinata dar los pasos.

Naruto corría hacia ambos y entonces…

¡CLINC!

Hinata se estremeció al sentir como su bra se soltó… liberando sus bastante bien proporcionados pechos.

Ah… voy al sanitario un momento- dijo Gaara sonriendo.

"Oh no… se desabrocho mi brassiere… ¿Qué hago?"- pensaba Hinata y volteo… encontrándose cara a cara con Naruto… quien por cierto tenia las manos estiradas… y se quedo pasmada –Naruto kun…

Eh… ah… ¡No es lo que piensas!- exclamo Naruto mientras que Hinata le miro con enfado.

"Así que ahora por fin saco a su yo verdadero… debió de usar alguna técnica para desabrocharme el bra y ahora quiere violarme en plena tienda"- pensó Hinata mirando con rabia a Naruto, este solo estaba nervioso mirando a la Hyuga -¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No tenias por que seguirnos!- exclamo ella mientras que iba corriendo a uno de los pasillos.

Hi…Hinata- dijo Naruto con tristeza… pero de todos modos sabía que no podía perderlos de vista.

Un rato después.

Hinata y Gaara caminaban por una calle, Gaara ya andaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, había disfrutado de ver la cara de Naruto… y si lo preguntan, el ya había notado que el rubio les seguía… pero ahora que había hecho que Hinata se enfadara con él… era hora de ir a lo siguiente.

Diablos… la esta llevando por esta calle repleta de hoteles… ¿Qué planeara?- se preguntaba Naruto mientras que apretaba los puños –Deberia de ir a detenerlo de una vez…

Mas el recuerdo de la cara de enfado de Hinata lo contenía.

"Bien, es hora"- pensó Gaara sonriendo… y de pronto se dejo caer al piso.

¡Gaara kun!- exclamo asustada Hinata.

¡Oh mi estomago!- decía el fingiendo dolor

¡Que pasa! ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó ella.

No, no es eso… bueno, en realidad… un poco… yo… necesito un sanitario urgentemente… -decía el -"Auch… creo que no debí de tomar esas pastillas… pero bueno, necesito un poco de dolor real o descubriría el engaño"

Oh dios, ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó Hinata y vio que estaban a un lado de un hotel de paso –"Tal vez permitan que Gaara ocupe sus sanitarios"

Y guiando a Gaara entraron.

¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Naruto viendo a ambos entrar al hotel… y casi rugió de rabia -¡No… no puedo permitir que esto pase! ¡No dejare que Hinata haga eso con otro!- exclamo con ira y dolor.

Mientras tanto.

Vaya… A si que así se ven estos hoteles por dentro- diecia Hinata mientras que Gaara hablaba con la encargada.

Vaya, nueva victima, esta es bastante bonita- dijo la mujer, Gaara solo sudaba… las pastillas habían sido mas efectivas de lo pensado.

Si… pero apúrate que de verdad tengo urgencia- dijo el, la mujer sonrió.

Ya veo… usa la 125… se que no te gusta la habitación que usan los fetichistas del Cosplay, pero es la única disponible por el momento- dijo la mujer dándole una llave.

Gracias- dijo Gaara mientras que iba hacia una Hinata que había sujetado un panfleto y lo leía.

Suerte chico- dijo la mujer mientras que ambos se iban.

Un rato después

Vaya… ¿Así que así es como se ve un hotel de paso?- dijo Hinata con algo de asombro –Por un momento pensé que serian sucias… pero esta no se ve mal… aunque es una lastima que Gaara kun haya pagado la renta de esta habitación solo para poder usar el sanitario, la verdad es que la gente es una chupasangre- dijo mientras que recorría la habitación.

Tomo el control remoto de la televisión y decidió ver algo en lo que esperaba a que Gaara saliese…

"¡Oh si! ¡Si, dame más!"- se escucho y apago la televisión de inmediato.

Olvide que según el libro de Jiraiya san en todos los hoteles de paso ponen puras pelicuas porno- dijo sonrojada… y de pronto la imagen de cierto rubio llego a su mente –No… no debo de pensar en él ahora- dijo decidida y entonces al echar otra mirada al cuarto, vio que el ropero estaba abierto y entonces se percato de un traje que le llamo la atención.

Se acerco y al sacarlo…

¡Un disfraz de Chun Li de Street Figther!- dijo asombrada… y bueno… sin que nadie lo supiera… con excepción de Hanabi, había un pequeño gusto oculto de la "dulce" Hinata… era una fanática del cosplay -¡Siempre quise usar uno de estos!

Mientras que en el baño.

Esta decidido… no vuelvo a usar esas pastillas- dijo terminando de "descargar" su estomago –Je, pero ya la tengo donde quería… ahora le mostrare a esa pequeña lo que es bueno… y terminara abandonando a Naruto por que se dará cuenta que yo soy mucho mejor en el sexo…

Mientras tanto… en la habitación.

Oh… me queda genial… aunque es molesto que este incompleto… además… la falda me queda un poco corta… casi se me ven las pantis- decía mientras que se miraba al espejo… y sonrió –Creo que podría usar uno de estos en la comiquet… je, y algo de coreografía no estaría mal…

Y de pronto, empezó a practicar algunos movimientos vistos en videojuegos lanzando patadas y golpes… aunque como no se sabia los nombres… se inventaba nombres al azar o solo pegaba pequeños gritos a lo Bruce Lee.

Gaara salió del sanitario y al verla…

Oh vaya… no sabia que le fueran esos fetiches… je, esto será genial…- dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa y empezó a acercarse a Hinata, quien empezaba a meterse en su papel…

Afuera.

Naruto entro azotando la puerta del Hotel con tal fuerza que las bisagras se rompieron y parte de la puerta se partió.

¡Hay por dios!- exclamo la dueña.

¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están Gaara y Hinata?- dijo con un aura tan peligrosa que la mujer sudo frio.

Ellos… ellos están en el cuarto 125… ve por las escaleras- dijo la mujer asustada por esa aura de matón peligroso que sacaba Naruto.

Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se iba.

Hay Dios… casi sentí que estaba a punto de morir… creo que Gaara san estará en muchos problemas… al menos pago antes- dijo sudando la mujer.

En el cuarto.

Je… Hinata- dijo Gaara acercándose más al a chica… y de pronto.

¡PAZ!

De un golpe de revés Hinata lo noqueo sin notarlo… Gaara cayó al piso.

¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Hinata confundida… y la puerta se abrió.

¡Hinata!- exclamo Naruto entrando ante la sorprendida chica.

¡Naruto kun!- exclamo Hinata sorprendida

Yo… yo… ¡Tu no debes de estar aquí!- exclamo sorprendiendo a la chica –Este no es tu lugar, ni tampoco es al lado de Gaara… yo… yo…

Naruto kun- dijo sorprendida… y algo en ella latió…

¡Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!- exclamo él tomándola de la mano y sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Oh… un momento… ¡Planea sacarme vestida así! Ya veo, de seguro es parte de sus fetiches… de seguro planea que lo hagamos afuera…. ¡Pero le voy a demostrar que no soy tan débil!"- pensaba Hinata… y de prono.

¡Ugh!- exclamo Naruto cuando Hinata usando la palma de su mano impactaba en su estomago.

"¡Usare lo aprendido en el capitulo 9 versículo 12 del libro del gran Jiraiya! ¡El Ataque Marcial!"- pensó decidida mientras que de una marometa se quitaba las pantaletas y con gran velocidad se las colocaba a Naruto en la cabeza de tal modo que no pudiera ver.

Hi… Hinata… ¿Qué planeas?- dijo asustado el chico.

"Es hora de mostrarle… el poder de las artes marciales"- pensó con decisión Hinata y justo en ese momento… aplico la "Violación Inversa Marcial"

Hug… ¿Qué me paso?- decía un mareado Gaara tratando de levantarse.

Y ahora viene lo mejor Naruto kun- dijo Hinata con una voz tan… seductora… que Naruto solo temblo… de un rápido movimiento e bajo el zipper del pantalón al rubio… saco su miembro ya erecto y dio una gran voltereta en el aire… apoyando ambos pies en la cara de Gaara… dejándolo totalmente noqueado.

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"- pensó un atemorizado Naruto… que insolo podía escuchar a Hinata sin verla…

Bien… para poder alcanzar la plenitud marcial… es necesario liberarse de las cargas- dijo Hinata mientras que se despojaba del disfraz quedando totalmente desnuda… y por cierto… olvidándose del totalmente KO Gaara que estaba en el piso.

Ay dios… ahora si tengo miedo- susurro Naruto…

Hinata con una gran velocidad levanto su pierna y con su pie acaricio el cuerpo del rubio… froto con el mismo su miembro con una suavidad tremenda, Naruto jadeo entonces mientras qué usando con velocidad sus pies pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad… masajeaba el miembro del rubio.

¡Es hora del siguiente movimiento!- exclamo y antes de que Naruto pudiese hacer algo, se le pego a su cuerpo… frotando su miembro contra la vagina de la chica… y usando su mano para simular la penetración.

¡Oh dios… otra vez!- exclamo Naruto demasiado excitado y de pronto Hinata hizo un nuevo movimiento al notar que el chico estaba a punto.

¡Y ahora el gancho especial!- exclamo moviendo con tanta rapidez la mano que consiguió no solo que Naruto llegara… sino que lo culmino con un espectacular salto… y aterrizo clavando los pies en el estomago de un inconsciente Gaara –Jum… he ganado- dijo satisfecha.

Horas después…

De verdad lo siento… creo que esta vez malinterprete todo- dijo Hinata mientras que a su lado Naruto caminaba llevando a Gaara en la espalda.

Ya no es nada… yo también malinterprete las cosas- dijo Naruto sonriéndole, Hinata solo le miro.

"Debería de compensarle de algún modo"- pensó ella.

Creo que aquí nos separamos… la casa de Gaara esta por allá… bueno, nos vemos- dijo Naruto mientras que empezaba a marcharse… Hinata lo vio… y entonces.

Naruto kun- dijo ella, Naruto volteo y de pronto, sin que se hiciera nada… ella le dio un suave beso en los labios –Yo… disculpa por lo que paso…

Y Hinata se marcho corriendo mientras qué Naruto le miraba embelesado.

No sé por que… pero creo que algo esta avanzando bien aquí- dijo sonriente mientras que seguía su camino con un inconsciente Gaara en su espalda.

Continuara.

Bien. Como verán, Gaara si le provoco celos a Naruto, pero no tuvo chance, je, además, ahora por fin Hinata esta besando a Naruto de manera consciente, como verán, ya esta cada vez mas cercano el final de este fic, je, y bueno, cuando llegue el momento de la verdad.

Solo les diré que en el próximo capitulo, vera a Shion de nuevo en acción y creo que por fin se revelaran ciertos secretos que harán que pasen cosas muy interesantes.

Suerte a todos y nos vemos en el Omake


	21. Omake 10

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 10**

**Hechos acontecidos en el inter del capitulo 10**

Karin se sentó al lado de la ventana… la luna se mostraba en su esplendor… y la chica sonrió.

Que gran día- dijo con serenidad…

Y para ella si que lo fue… después de charlar con Naruto, fue a su cita con Suigetsu…

La llevo a comer… fueron al parque de diversiones…

Caminaron por el parque…

Le tomo la mano… y en todo el día no se porto pervertido… tal vez un poco odioso a veces… pero fue realmente amable… pero lo mejor… fue lo que paso justo cuando la dejo en casa…

FLASHBACK.

Ambos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Karin.

Gracias por este día Suigetsu… me divertí mucho- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

Je, anda, es lo menos que podía hacer… además, te prometí que te divertirías- dijo el con una sonrisa.

Si… te lo agradezco- dijo Karin sonriente, Suigetsu le sujeto con suavidad los hombros e hizo que ella se volteara quedando de frente a él –Suigetsu…

Y entonces él la beso con suavidad… Karin correspondió el beso mientras que usando sus brazos lo abrazaba…

Ambos profundizaron el beso y Karin inconscientemente empezó a mover sus manos por entre sus ropas… de pronto Suigetsu le detuvo.

Tranquila- dijo separándose –Te prometí que no haría nada pervertido hoy… además… tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo.

¿Qué es?- preguntó Karin con interés, Suigetsu sonrió.

Quiero que tu seas mi chica… y no quiero una respuesta negativa- dijo él, Karin se sonrojo y sonrío.

Creí que nunca me lo pedirías- dijo ella mientras qué lo besaba de nuevo.

Como el aire es necesario para la vida… ambos se separaron para poder respirar.

Nos vemos en el Instituto- dijo Suigetsu mientras que se marchaba.

Nos vemos- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Je, ya ansió ir al Instituto… - dijo Karin sonriendo con dulzura mientras qué pensaba como le diría a Naruto que ella y Suigetsu eran novios.

En casa de Hinata.

Tenten… ¿Podrías quitarme esto?- decía Neji mientras qué trataba de liberarse de una camisa de fuerza.

Olvídalo, Neji, no quiero que vuelvas a atacar al cartero, el pobre no te ha hecho nada malo- dijo ella mientras que suspiraba.

¡Pero por favor! ¡El era demasiado sospechoso!- exclamo Neji logrando pegar un brinco… y perdiendo el equilibrio…

¡Cuidado idiota!- exclamo Tenten tratando de sujetarlo… y ambos cayeron al piso… quedando en una posición totalmente indecorosa… y dando la casualidad… Hanabi pasaba por el lugar.

Oigan, si desean tener intimidad, primero cierren la puerta- dijo con calma mientras qué tomaba la manija y cerraba dejando a una sonrojada pareja mirándole.

Hanabi solo suspiro.

Primero cacho a Hinata teniendo sexo telefónico, ya hora capto a Tenten y a Neji queriendo copular… ¿Qué me falta? ¿Encontrar a mis padres teniendo sexo?- decía molesta Hanabi.

En otro lado.

Sakura chan… eres genial- decía Shion tomando un café… frente a ella, una avergonzada Sakura solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

Por favor Shion san… no se lo diga a nadie…- decía apenada.

Oh, tranquila, no diré nada… je, aunque chica… eres una fiera- decía sonriente. Sakura solo se sonrojo.

¡Shion san!- exclamo ella, Shion solo sonrió más.

Tranquila, al menos ya te sientes mejor- dijo con dulzura, Sakura asintió.

Si… es que jamás pensé que Sasuke kun fuera así… me decepciona un poco- dijo ella, Shion tomo un poco de su café.

Pero aun lo amas- dijo con calma, mientras que Sakura asentía de nuevo –Bueno, nadie manda sobre el amor… pero ya sabes… si necesitas que te consuelen… yo estoy disponible- dijo ella, Sakura se sonrojo.

Gracias… aunque- dijo Sakura, Shion le miro –Creo que aun estoy algo deprimida…- dijo sonrojada, Shion sonrió.

Claro… mi departamento esta cerca… creo que te haría bien pasar la noche allá- dijo Shion sonriente, Sakura estaba tremendamente roja… pero sonrió… y ambas salieron del café en dirección al departamento de la rubia.

Fin Omake 10

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, je, Karin y Suigetsu ya son novios… y como vieron, Suigetsu resulto mas noble de lo que creen, je, además, a Hanabi le toca encontrarse a todos en escenas muy comprometedoras… y Sakura ya cayó en las garras de Shion, je, espero verlos en el próximo cap… y chance mencione algo de Matsuri, je, bueno.

Suerte


	22. Capitulo 11: Verdad Parte 1

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 11: Verdad Parte 1**

**Nota: Je, el final esta cerca y este será un capitulo un poco serio… bueno, no un poco… quizás mucho, además de que hay un pequeño agregado al final. Capitulo de Traslación.**

Hinata suspiro… no sabia por que… pero desde que había vuelto a besar a Naruto… se sentía muy… ¿Dichosa? No sabía por que, pero había algo que estaba empezando a punzarle… y es que sin darse cuenta… se sentía atraída por el rubio.

Diablos- dijo mientras que dejaba el libro de Jiraiya al piso -¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Suspiro con pesadez mientras que se levantaba de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

¡Neji devuélveme eso con un demonio!- se escucho a Tenten mientras qué Neji corría como alma que lleva el diablo y salía de la casa, Hinata solo les miro confundida.

¿Y ahora que pasa?- se preguntó extrañada, Hanabi se le acerco.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que Neji se robo y bebió una droga que le habían encargado en el hospital a Tenten… y se puso frenético... creo que tiene algo que ver con liberación de inhibiciones… bueno, lo único que sé es que le robo sus sostenes a Tenten y ella lo persigue por eso- dijo con calma la Hyuga.

Vaya…. Aunque no veo por que se enfada tanto, solo debe esperar a que se le baje el efecto a Neji y recuperarlas- dijo Hinata con calma, Hanabi solo negó con la cabeza.

Bueno… es que el sostén que le quito… lo tenía puesto aun la señorita Tenten… vamos que Neji es todo un experto en eso- dijo Hanabi riendo mientras que Hinata enrojecía.

En otro lado.

¿Entonces ya viene en camino? Bien, espero llegue con bien maestro- dijo Shion sonriendo mientras que colgaba el teléfono y se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama.

¿Quién era?- preguntó una voz desde otro cuarto.

A, era mi sensei… el gran novelista Jiraiya, viene de regreso- dijo Shion sonriendo, Ino entro al cuarto.

Ya veo… pero Shion… recuerda que vine para que termináramos el proyecto que nos dejo el profesor Gai… y no acabaremos para mañana- dijo la rubia con calma.

Bueno… tenemos toda la noche para hacerlo… además… podrías quedarte a dormir esta noche- dijo la rubia con sensualidad, Ino solo sudó frio.

He… no, mejor no… mejor pongámonos a trabajar- dijo Ino algo asustada.

Oh, vamos linda… es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando- dijo Shion mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a Ino, esta retrocedió un paso pero se topo con la pared.

Eh, Shion, yo… yo no le hago a eso- dijo ella nerviosa, Shion se le acerco a tal grado que los senos de ambas se tocaron.

¿No le haces a eso? ¿Y que es eso?- pregunto mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba los muslos de Ino y con algo de rapidez… metía la mano en su falda.

Ugh- gimió levemente la rubia mientras que Shion sonreía… y se separaba.

Bien, a trabajar… ¿Deseas un café?- preguntó sonriente Shion, Ino solo le miro y con la respiración algo entrecortada asintió, Shion el sonrió y fue a la cocina, mientras qué Ino se dejaba caer de rodillas.

Dios… por un momento pensé que me iba a violar… con razón Sakura no se resistió- dijo algo agitada.

En casa de Gaara.

En serio Gaara, dime quien te dejo así- dijo Temari mientras que le cambiaba las vendas.

Ya te dije, me caí por las escaleras- dijo Gaara molesto.

Esta bien, allá tu, por cierto, Matsuri volvió a llamar… Gaara, ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre?- dijo Temari con enfado.

Nada, no le hice nada- dijo él, mientras qué recordaba la pequeña "aventura" que tuvo con ella… la verdad es que no era mala para eso… y se había sentido muy bien estando con ella… pero su desquite con Naruto era un más importante… aunque después de lo que paso en el hotel… prefirió dejar todo en paz… Naruto le hizo "comprender civilizadamente" (si es que se puede llamar civilizado a la forma en la que lo vapuleo) que no debía de meterse de nuevo con Hinata.

¿Gaara?- preguntó Temari extrañada.

Hablare con ella en cuanto me recupere- dijo con calma.

El día pasó…

Instituto Kishimoto.

¿Qué te paso en la cara Ino?- preguntó Hinata confundida mientras qué Ino solo trataba de ocultar las ojeras.

Esa amiga de Naruto… Shion… esta loca- dijo la rubia, Hinata solo le miro confundida.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada.

Me obligo a que le pintara el pelo… y luego me hizo que tuviéramos un Maratón de DR House toda la noche… dios… solo he dormido un par de horas- dijo ella.

¿Shion se pinto el cabello?- se escucho la voz de Karin, Hinata volteo y sintió un leve estremecimiento, aunque Karin ya no le asustaba tanto como antes… aun le infundía cierto miedo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó otra voz… y Hinata solo pego un brinco… Naruto les miraba y al notar a la Hyuga se sonrojo un poco recordando el beso de la última vez.

Shion se pinto el cabello- dijo Karin con calma.

Vaya… ella y sus locuras- dijo Naruto y entonces alguien palmeo su espalda.

¿Qué locuras Naruto kun?- preguntó una voz que hizo que tanto Naruto, como Ino y Hinata se estremecieran, Karin volteo… y palideció.

Shion les miraba sonriente… su otrora cabello rubio ahora estaba teñido de un tono negro azulado… con lo que su parecido con Hinata era ahora completo.

¿Shion?- pregunto Naruto confundido y ella sonriendo se acerco a Hinata.

Je, ¿Qué les parece, ahora si que parecemos gemelas- dijo sonriendo mientras que Karin solo suspiro y Hinata solo miraba nerviosa a Shion –Casi pareciera que hubiésemos hecho el Bunshin no Jutsu- dijo Shion mientras qué recordaba las series de Ninjas que veía.

Suigetsu entro al salón entonces.

Vaya… no sabia que Hinata tuviera una gemela- dijo Suigetsu viéndolas a ambas, Hinata solo se sonrojo mientras qué Shion reía.

Bien, todos ya empiezan las clases- dijo Sakura acercándose… y se detuvo confundida, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar –Creo que veo doble.

Oh, no es eso Sakura chan, es solo que decidí pintarme el cabello- dijo Shion sonriendo, Sakura solo les miro confundida.

Ah… bueno- dijo ella mientras que todos empezaban a tomar clase.

Las clases pasaban con rapidez…

Hinata solo pensaba en lo acontecido en el último día… ese beso… no se lo podía quitar de la mente… miro a Naruto de reojo y suspiro.

El rubio estaba en las mismas, después del beso… y de la paliza que le metió a Gaara en cuanto despertó… ya lo había decidido… aunque todos pensaban que ambos eran novios… él sabia que no era cierto, por eso cerrando su puño lo decidió… era hora de que demostrara que era hombre y formalizara su "relación" con Hinata y seguir el ejemplo de Karin.

Karin solo suspiraba algo cansada, cuando Naruto supo que ella y Suigetsu eran novios solo soltó una carcajada y la felicito… para después ir a decirle a Suigetsu que si se atrevía a lastimarla o hacerla llorar… lo capaba… Karin se sintió algo avergonzada, pero también se sintió alegre, Naruto seguía siendo su mejor amigo y lo demostraba con su sobreprotección a ella cuanto la apreciaba.

Shion sonreía… una idea surgía en su mente desde hacia un par de días… bueno, siempre le había gustado ver las escenas porno de gemelas… pero como ella no tenia una gemela… pues que mejor que manipular un poco la situación y aprovechar su parecido con la dulce Hinata para que pudiera disfrutar esa fantasía.

Ino se andaba quedando dormida… el haber estado toda la noche impidiendo que Shion literalmente la "violara" (aunque no pudo evitar que le masajeara los senos cada que podía) y haber tenido que teñirle el cabello le tenia agotada.

Sakura solo se sentía incomoda… Shion le ayudaba a "relajarse" de vez en cuando… pero con ese color de cabello… era tan parecida a Hinata que… pues ya se imaginaran lo que empezaba a correr por su pervertida mente… si hasta ya se había olvidado de Sasuke… aunque claro, aun le gustaban los chicos… es solo que Shion le dio mas variedad a sus gustos.

Más tarde.

Naruto estaba en la salida del Instituto, esperaba a Hinata, Karin salió junto con Suigetsu.

¿Aun estas aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Ah, es que estoy esperando a Hinata- dijo Naruto con calma.

Ya veo, pero… ¿Qué no te enteraste que la llamaron y tuvo que retirarse a su casa?- dijo Karin, Naruto solo suspiro.

Se ve que el día no me favorece… por cierto, Karin, he decidido seguir tu ejemplo- dijo Naruto Karin le miro con sorpresa y entonces sonrió.

No te rindas Naruto, sé que podrás hacerlo bien- dijo Karin poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Je, y por favor, esta vez contrólala, no tendrá mucha validez si dejas que te viole de nuevo- dijo Suigetsu burlón, Naruto empezó a reír.

Si, es muy cierto… aunque… con todo lo que hemos pasado… creo que terminare agarrándole mucho gusto a eso- dijo él, Karin empezó a reir también… y sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara.

Shion les escuchaba desde una esquina.

Jum… Naruto kun… se ve que te clavaste duro por ella… ah… será más difícil de lo que pensé… pero ya hallare el modo- dijo sonriente, entonces vio a Sakura y a Ino caminando juntas y sonrió –Je, mi presa esta lista- dijo sonriente mientras que iba tras las dos chicas.

De la enfermería.

Uh… creo que ya se fueron todos- dijo una desarreglada Shizune, Lee salió de entre las cortinas.

Ha Shizune san, de verdad que la llama de su juventud es tremenda- dijo Lee acomodándose la ropa., Shizune se le acerco y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos le sonrió.

Lee kun, eres tu el que me sorprende, je, en verdad que eres el mejor que conozco- dijo ella sonriente, Lee solo sonrió apenado -¿A mi departamento o al tuyo?

Esta vez… toca el mío- dijo Lee mientras qué ambos se iban.

Mientras tanto…

Casa de Hinata.

En serio señorita, disculpe a mi sobrino- decía Hiashi mientras que una sonrojada y bastante despeinada Tenten.

No se preocupe Hiashi san, de verdad no me hizo nada- dijo Tenten, Hinata solo les miraba con pena, y es que cuando le llamo su padre, era notorio que había dramatizado mas de la cuenta.

¡Pero señorita! ¡Como que nada! ¡Encontramos a Neji encima de usted!- decía Hiashi dramatizando, Tenten solo sonrió apenada mientras qué le dio un vistazo a un Neji con camisa de fuerza, bozal y amarrado en una camilla… al mas puro estilo de Hannibal Lecter.

Hay Neji… quien te manda a tomarte eso- dijo Hinata mientras qué Hanabi solo trataba de contener la risa… ya que ella era la única testigo de lo que había pasado realmente.

Y es que Neji, en su locura, había hecho que Tenten lo persiguiera por media ciudad, al regresar a la casa, Tenten, haciendo gala de vastos conocimientos de Artes Marciales, logro derribar a Neji… pero para su desgracia, el desinhibido chico logro voltear la situación y empezó a besarla con bastante lujuria… y justo después de eso los descubrió Hiashi… quien pensó que Neji estaba violando a Tenten y después de vapulear al chico y llamar a Hinata para que ayudara a la "pobre" de Tenten… se dedico a pedir disculpas sin dejar que la chica explicara algo.

En serio señor Hyuga, no paso nada, lo que Neji hizo fue por efecto de las pastillas- dijo Tenten tratando de calmar a Hiashi –"Aunque no me molesto para nada"- pensó algo sonrojada.

Papá, la señorita Tenten dice que no paso nada, yo le creo- dijo Hinata con calma-Además… al paso que va, el pobre del primo Neji terminara en un sanatorio.

Hinata tiene razón papá, ya no exageres y mejor desata a Neji que lo vas a dejar mas traumado de lo que ya esta- dijo Hanabi, Hiashi solo les miro.

Pero hijas…- dijo él y entonces una autoritaria voz se escucho.

Hyuga Hiashi, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- se escucho a Hana Hyuga mirándoles con enfado.

He, papá… he, ahora que recuerdo tengo algo de tarea- dijo Hinata mientras qué se escabullía a su habitación.

He… yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos- dijo Hanabi saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

No me dejen… -dijo un asustado Hiashi mientras qué Tenten solo sudaba frio y veía a una aterradora Hana.

En otro lado.

Naruto se encontraba comiendo ramen en un restaurante.

Hay dios, esos padres míos van a tener que pagarme un psicólogo- dijo para si mientras que recordaba que había visto a sus padres en plena faena al llegar a casa… sudo frio, desde que su padre había regresado y se había tomado vacaciones, la verdad es que ya era la novena vez que los cachaba teniendo sexo… era una suerte que Konohamaru hubiera salido de excursión escolar, por que el pobre chico tendría mucho de que hablar con el psicólogo de haber visto lo que Naruto había visto.

Dios… y lo peor es que no he podido ver a Hinata… ya sé- dijo sonriente –le llamare y la citare aquí.

Saco su celular y sonriente empezó a marcar… cuando un sonido le bajo el animo.

"Batería baja"

Su celular se apago y Naruto solo bufo molesto.

Se me olvido ponerlo a cargar- dijo enfadado mientras que molesto pagaba la cuenta y salía.

Shion estaba algo molesta… si bien Ino se le había escapado… Sakura fue otro cantar, pero por desgracia, en lo mejor del momento, una llamada telefónica le saco de ritmo… el maestro Jiraiya había llegado antes de lo pensado… y debía de ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, aunque no le gustara hacerla de guía de turistas, pero era mejor que dejar que metieran a Jiraiya a la cárcel de nuevo por acosador de señoritas.

Hinata salió literalmente huyendo de su casa… su madre estaba en estado de enfado y era mejor no arriesgarse ya que ella si que le daba miedo así… aunque compadecía un poco a su padre, el no tenia medio de escape por ahora.

Suspiro y decidió ir a entretenerse un rato en la zona comercial… y se detuvo…

Naruto kun- dijo al ver al rubio que se había quedado parado frente a ella.

Hinata- dijo Naruto y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado… después de tantas veces que trato de hablar con ella ese día y que por una razón u otra no pudiese verla… era hora de ser hombre, debía de poner todo en claro, además, para él ya era demasiado obvio todo, fuera del sexo, el realmente tenia profundos sentimientos por ella, era obvio eso, Karin lo había notado, y ahora…

Él debía de ser el que resolviera todo, la verdad es que ya le había agarrado gusto a las constantes… "violaciones" que Hinata le metía… pero Karin le había hecho entrar en razón, si por algún motivo ella terminaba embarazada, podrían tener problemas… aunque no le era nada desagradable la idea de un hijo o hija con Hinata, sabia que no era correcto de esa manera… era hora de que el entrara en acción.

Hinata solo le miraba, no estaba preparada para nada, no pensó que se lo fuera a encontrar en la zona comercial… estaba algo temerosa, no se le ocurría alguna defensa si es que se alocaba o algo así… pero sobre todo…

"No me quiero ir"- pensó mientras que miraba a Naruto… y se sintió rara, su corazón le latió con mayor intensidad, una sensación como de mariposas…

"Pero… ¿Cómo sé que no se aprovechara? Sigue siendo un matón y no se si de verdad pueda cambiar"- pensaba ella… más algo en su mente empezó a trabajar… y a recapitular los hechos de los últimos meses… y dudo… -"¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo?"

No sabía bien, pero algo en ella se ilumino.

Sin saber que habría una mayor iluminación pronto para su mente.

Shion caminaba con calma, detrás de ella, un hombre de cabellos blancos solo bufaba molesto.

Anda Shion chan, al menos déjame probar suerte con la chica de allá- decía el hombre.

Jiraiya sensei, recuerda que la ultima vez que viniste aquí, no te metieron a la cárcel por que el juez es fan de sus libros, no tiente su suerte- dijo Shion con calma, Jiraiya solo bufo.

Ambos caminaban y Shion vio a lo lejos a Naruto y Hinata… y sonrió.

Jiraiya sensei… ¿Recuerda al hijo de Minato san?- preguntó ella.

¿Mi ahijado? Pues claro, je, no lo he visto desde la fiesta de año nuevo, espero que ya se haya conseguido una novia o empezare a pensar mal de el- dijo Jiraiya.

Shion empezó a reír.

Pues entonces se alegrara de saber esto Jiraiya sensei… es más, que sea el quien se lo diga- dijo Shion mientras que se dirigía a donde estaba la pareja y Jiraiya le seguía con interés.

Continuara.

Bien, un cap completamente de transición, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero es que ando muy cansado estos días… no sé por que, pero espero que el próximo me quede mejor, ya que por fin pasara algo que muchos me pedían… ¡Hinata conocerá a Jiraiya! Je, además, ahora viene lo bueno.

Je, ¿Desean que por fin llegue el Lemon?

Y por ultimo, les dejo tres opciones de mi nuevo fic que empezare en cuanto termine… "Los Delirios de la Virgen"

New Life: Un fic NaruHina, basándonos en un concepto algo Cliché, Naruto es expulsado de Konoha... pero esta vez es un plan. los Kages le encomiendan una misión, pero para poder cumplirla, es necesario que actué como si hubiera sido expulsado de Konoha y solo los Kages sabrán la verdad, durante su "expulsión", Hinata se decidirá a acompañarlo en secreto y ambos se infiltraran a un nuevo país donde se enterara de la verdad, no solo del por que de la falsa expulsión sino de un nuevo riesgo para Konoha y el mundo de los ninjas. (idea aun en desarrollo)

El Día de los Trífidos: Después de los conflictos con Madara, los gobiernos feudales y sus científicos desarrollan unas extrañas plantas mutantes, los trífidos, las cuales son usadas como ganado para crear una nueva fuente de alimentos, el problema es el aguijón venenoso y la capacidad de movimiento de dichas plantas, pero para los ninjas experimentados no es problema contenerlos... el asunto es... que una misteriosa luz aparece en el cielo y deja ciegos totalmente a mas del 80 por ciento de la población mundial... dejándolos a merced de los Trífidos. Solo unos pocos afortunados conservan la vista... y deberán de afrontar no solo un mundo de ciegos... sino también una invasión de trífidos (esta estaría basada en la novela homónima de tipo apocalíptica, será NaruHina)

The Crazies: ¿Y si la locura de Sasuke no fuera por manipulación? ¿Y si fuera un virus que se esta expandiendo por el país del Fuego, pero afecta principalmente Konoha?... pues eso es, un virus misterioso empieza a provocar no solo neurosis en la gente, sino casos extremos de esquizofrenia y Psicosis... solo unos pocos poseen cierta inmunidad... y deberán de tratar de sobrevivir a las hordas de personas enfermas de "locura" antes de que los maten... o que el gobierno central decida usar medidas mas drásticas para evitar que el virus se extienda (Este lo basaría en la historia de "The Crazies" de George A. Romero, igual que los otros seria NaruHina y con algo de NaruIno y NaruKarin, aunque lo ultimo más en plan amistad)

Los veo en el Omake.


	23. Omake 11

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 11**

**Un recuerdo del pasado**

Fue hace ya bastante tiempo… Los Hyuga acababan de perder su fortuna…

Hana Hyuga miraba un viejo álbum de fotografías, a su lado una Hinata de 14 años se encontraba leyendo un libro del Instituto.

Te veo algo emocionada Hinata- dijo Hina con una sonrisa.

Bueno, es que… pese a todo lo que paso… esto de ir aun instituto publico me parece interesante… además, al menos pareciera que las personas comunes no serán tan falsas como mis anteriores compañeros.

Hana solo suspiro mientras que miraba a Hinata… le asustaba un poco, sabia que ella y Hiashi la habían criado de tal manera que la chica era demasiado vulnerable a ideas de otros… además, había crecido bastante hermosa y ella sabia que su hija sería muy cortejada… el problema era ese precisamente…

Hinata, hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Hana con seriedad.

¿Qué cosa mamá?- preguntó con interés Hinata.

Mira, sé que estas muy interesada por el Instituto público… y no es malo eso, pero por favor quiero que tengas cuidado- dijo Hana con preocupación.

¿Cuidado? ¿Con que?- preguntó Hinata confundida.

Hinata, sé que no eres dada a pensar en eso pero… hija, tu haz crecido bastante hermosa… y bien dotada de cuerpo- dijo Hana mientras qué Hinata se sonrojaba levemente –No dudo que serás el foco de atención de todos los chicos.

Oh mamá por favor… no creo que eso pase, yo pasaba demasiado desapercibida en mi otro Instituto- dijo Hinata con algo de pena.

Hinata, en serio, los chicos de los Institutos públicos no son tan idiotas como los de los Institutos privados… ellos son mas avispados para ciertas cositas- dijo Hana algo sonrojada.

¿Qué cosas mamá?- preguntó algo asustada Hinata.

Sexo…- dijo Hana con seriedad, Hinata se puso toda roja al escuchar esa palabra… era cierto que ya les habían hablado en clase de eso… pero le resultaba incomodo escucharlo de su madre.

Eh… mamá… en el instituto ya nos lo comentaron- dijo Hinata apenada.

Hinata… como te dije ,ahora iras a uno público… y muchos de los chicos de allí son mucho mas rudos que los de el instituto privado… como decirlo… los matones son un gran problema, ya que solo buscan chicas inocentes para conducirlas a sus redes de vicios y depravación…- decía Hana con decisión, Hinata solo estaba asombrada y asustada –Mira, no digo que el sexo sea malo, pero para una mujer… y mas para una Hyuga, es una muestra de honor y dignidad lograr llegar a los 20 años con la virginidad intacta, o al menos haberse casado antes.

¿En serio?- preguntó Hinata confundida, Hana le sonrió.

Hija, se que debe de oírse raro… pero es la verdad, no debes de perder tu virginidad antes de los 20 años o antes de estar casada, ya que de lo contrario podrías ser muy infeliz- dijo Hana mientras qué le acariciaba la cabeza –Hija por favor, solo cuídate bien, no es malo el Instituto público... solo defiéndete bien- y diciendo eso se fue a seguir guardando las cosas.

Hinata solo temblaba, si que le había asustado eso, pero no podía evitar sentir que debía de prepararse, entonces recordó algo que vio en la biblioteca de la familia.

Había un libro que tal vez me servirá- dijo ella apurándose, ya que sabia que para tener algo de dinero para la mudanza, su padre vendería la mayoría de los libros, por lo que debía de rescatar ese ejemplar.

Horas después,

Esta… es nuestra nueva casa- decía un triste Hiashi.

No esta tan mal, al parecer si te dieron mucho por los libros- dijo Hana con calma.

Que asco- dijo Hanabi viendo el lugar.

No te quejes Hanabi, al menos es lo bastante grande como para vivir bien- decía Neji con seriedad.

Hinata solo vio la casa y suspiro, se veía bastante bien, a partir de ese momento empezaría una nueva vida, y miro su mochila, en su interior, el libro "La Protección de la Doncella Virgen" se encontraba a buen resguardo, ella sonrió aun más, con ayuda de ese libro podría protegerse si algún matón del instituto trataba de abusar de ella, así podría vivir una vida normal de instituto, quizás y conociera al amor de su vida y podría formar una hermosa familia.

No debía de preocuparse.

Y sonrió de nuevo mientras qué Hiashi y Hanabi lloraban a moco tendido por las desgracias que les pasaban, mientras qué Neji y Hana solo les miraban con pena.

FIN OMAKE

Bueno, sé que no es lo mejor, pero es lo que tenia en la mente, originalmente tenia pensado hacer el Omake del pasado de Hana Hyuga y por que le dio a Hinata esas ideas, pero, como sabrán, no he tenido tiempo y pues, como he estado cuidando a mi padre por lo de su infarto (que por suerte ya esta mejor y espero pronto este en casa) pues esto es lo mejor que pude poner.

Como digo, yo mantengo mis compromisos.

Así que esperen pronto lo que sigue.

Por cierto, de las opciones que di a elegir, parece ser que la 1 es la que gana por amplio margen, je, si lo desean pueden brindarme algunas ideas para ella.

Suerte y gracias por su apoyo


	24. Capitulo 12: Verdad Parte 2

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 12: Verdad Parte 2**

**Nota: Y el final cada vez mas cerca y este será un capitulo donde varias cosas saldrán a la luz, eh, no se que tan bueno sea, recuerden lo que me paso, pero tratare de hacerlos sentir bien con él.**

Naruto miraba fijamente a Hinata, esta estaba muy nerviosa… y esa sensación en su estomago aumentaba.

Hinata… por favor, quiero que me escuches y no hagas nada hasta que termine de hablar- dijo Naruto con decisión, Hinata solo le miro algo intimidada… pero no por miedo… era algo distinto.

¡Hey Naruto!- se escucho una voz, Naruto y Hinata voltearon y vieron a Shion.

Shion- dijeron ambos con algo de sorpresa. Shion se les acerco y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Naruto.

Hey, que bien que te encuentro, anda, ¿Estas en un cita con Hinata?- preguntó la chica sonriente, ambos se sonrojaron y de pronto Naruto vio a Jiraiya.

¡Ah Naruto cuanto tiempo!- exclamo Jiraiya sonriendo, aunque se detuvo –Anda, creo que veo doble… ¿Dos Shion?

No Jiraiya Sensei, ella es Hinata… la novia de Naruto- dijo Shion sonriendo, Jiraiya sonrió mientras que Naruto se sonrojaba… pero Hinata…

"¡Oh por dios es Jiraiya San! ¡El gran escritor! ¿Cómo es que Shion lo conoce?""-pensó Hinata sorprendida.

Ero Senin… no sabia que vendrías de visita- dijo Naruto algo confundido, Hinata le miro extrañada,.

¡Hey ya te dije que no me llames así!- dijo Jiraiya, Hinata estaba extrañada.

Eh… ¿Se conocen?- preguntó finalmente la Hyuga.

Ha, si, el ero senin es mi padrino- dijo Naruto con calma.

Naruto, ya no me llames así, ¿Qué acaso te crie para que fueras así de irrespetuoso conmigo?- dijo Jiraiya, Naruto y Shion empezaron a reír.

Viejo, pero si tu ni me criaste, mamá se encargaba de todo y tu solo pasabas a investigar con respecto a tus libros- decía Naruto, Jiraiya frunció el ceño mientras que Hinata solo los veía.

"Entonces si es él… o que gran oportunidad, me pregunto como serán sus otros libros"- pensaba ella, Jiraiya solo suspiro.

Anden, los invito a comer, así me platicas mas acerca de esta hermosa señorita Naruto- dijo Jiraiya mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba.

En otro lado.

Bien, entiendo- decía Hana Hyuga mientras que Tenten le miraba fijamente –Entenderé si no deseas seguir con nosotros- dijo finalmente.

Oh, por favor, no hay problema, de verdad, Neji no me hizo nada malo- decía Tenten, Hana se le acerco al rostro provocando algo de temor en Tenten -¿Qué pasa?

Vaya… ¿No te estará gustando mi sobrino?- preguntó Hana haciendo que Tenten se sonrojara.

¡Pero que dice señora!- exclamo una sonrojada Tenten mientras qué bajaba la mirada y sonreía, Hana lo noto y sonrió.

En otro cuarto.

Neji… por el amor de dios, ya deja de hacer todo eso- decía Hiashi mientras que se ponía unos hielos en la cara.

Pero Tío, tenia que comprobar que esas pastillas no dañaran a Tenten- decía Neji –Que tal si las había enviado alguno de mis enemigos para que sin que ella lo supiera se lo administrara a algún inocente… no debo de cuidarla- dijo con seriedad, Hiashi suspiro… y de pronto algo se encendió en su cabeza.

Neji… ¿Acaso te gusta la joven Tenten?- preguntó él, Neji se sujeto el mentón y sonrió.

Pues claro… nunca había conocido ha alguien con tanta paciencia… además de que es muy linda- dijo Neji con un leve sonrojo… lo que sorprendió a Hiashi.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Je, y eso que jamás mostraste interés en una chica hijo- dijo Hiashi sonriendo –Además… Que chica muchacho- dijo palmeando su espalda.

Si… ¿Crees que pueda lograr que me haga caso?- preguntó él.

Oh Neji, de verdad que tienes muchas oportunidades- dijo Hiashi riendo.

En otro lado.

Vaya, no me imagine que tuvieras tan buen gusto- decía Karin mientras que cenaba con Suigetsu en un buen restaurante.

Bueno, no acostumbro venir por aquí, pero de vez en cuando un lujo lo vale… y más por la compañía mí querida Nerd- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo negó con la cabeza mientras que le sonreía. -¿Cómo crees que le ira a Naruto?

Espero que bien, ya ha sufrido demasiado con esa relación- dijo Karin mientras que suspiraba, Suigetsu le tomo la mano.

Tranquila, no creo que salga mal- dijo el sonriéndole.

Gracias Suigetsu- le respondió con una sonrisa.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Je, veo que sigues adorando el Ramen- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

Bueno, no hay nada mejor- respondió Naruto, Shion solo noto que Hinata estaba muy silenciosa.

¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿Por qué no te unes a la conversación?- preguntó.

Eh… yo… ha… Jiraiya san… Quisiera hacerle una pregunta- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

Claro preciosa, soy todo oído- dijo Jiraiya sonriente.

He… he escuchado que es un famoso escritor de libros- dijo Hinata con timidez, Shion y Jiraiya sonrieron mientras que Naruto fruncía el ceño.

Bueno, je, es verdad que he escrito algunas obras… je, para que mentir, soy todo un erudito en mi arte- dijo Jiraiya, Naruto solo le miro con malicia.

Esa ultima combinación de palabras sonó muy fea Ero Senin- dijo burlón el rubio.

¡No me llames Ero Sanin!- le grito Jiraiya y Naruto empezó a reír.

Oh… ¿Y como quieres que te llame? A fin de cuentas te lo mereces por esa colección de Icha, Icha Paradise- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo les miraba confundida… ya había llegado a escuchar ese nombre, pero no recordaba bien de que se trataba.

He… bueno, es que quería preguntarle algo acerca de… de sus libros- dijo Hinata, Jiraiya le sonrio.

Ah, una joven lectora, con gusto puedo contestar preguntas de mis fans- dijo el peliblanco.

Hey Hinata… ¿Acaso has leído los libros del Ero Sanin?- preguntó Naruto con algo de enfado, Hinata ahora si que se sentía confundida… ¿Por qué Naruto insistía en decirle así a Jiraiya san?

He… bueno, he… he leído uno de sus libros y pues….- decía ella, Jiraiya le miro.

¿Cuál de todos linda?- preguntó Jiraiya, Hinata miro a Naruto y le hizo una seña a Jiraiya para que se acercara y se lo dijera al oído, este presto atención y sonrió -¿Ese libro? Je, lo recuerdo, es un pequeño manual de humor negro, je, no tuvo mucho éxito… pero sirvió de piloto para uno de mis mejores juegos Hentai- dijo sonriente… y Hinata palideció.

¿Hentai?- dijo asombrada… y es que eso si sabia que era… y entonces recordó donde había escuchado el nombre de Icha, Icha Paradise… "¡Es el libro pornográfico que comentaba Hanabi!"-pensó escandalizada

Je, ah, ya recuerdo, ¡Tu eres la hija de Hiashi!- dijo riendo - ¿Cómo están él y tu madre? Je, ella era excelente haciendo las voces de los juegos que produje… y recuerdo que les regale ese libro para el proyecto de uno de los juegos de comedia Hentai que habíamos preparado Minato y yo.

Eh… Hinata ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Naruto al verla toda petrificada.

Pero.

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"- pensó Hinata al darse cuenta de que era lo que había estado leyendo.

Eh… creo que entro en Shock ¿Qué demonios le pregunto?- dijo Shion extrañada, Jiraiya se le acerco y le dijo algo al oído –Un momento ¿Ella leyó ese libro? Por dios, con razón esta así, sabe sensei, me pareció ridículo, je, aunque para comedia no es malo, y solo un autentico idiota seguiría esa guía- dijo riendo.

¿De que hablan? –Preguntó Naruto confundido…

"¿Qué solo una idiota se creería esos planes? Eso quiere decir que… que ¡Soy una idiota!"- pensaba Hinata mientras qué escuchaba a Shion reír y despotricar contra el libro que ella había usado para proteger su virginidad.

Bueno Shion, recuerda que es un piloto para un Ero game, no es para que lo insultes tanto, además, la versión final de "La Doncella Virgen" fue todo un éxito en ventas- dijo Jiraiya, Hinata quien solo escuchaba eso solo sentía resquebrajarse su mente.

¿Ya podrían decirme de que demonios hablan?- dijo Naruto, pero antes de que le respondieran Hinata se levanto.

Yo… lo siento debo irme- dijo ella y salió rápidamente.

Ha, ¡Hinata espera!- dijo Naruto saliendo tras ella, Jiraiya y Shion solo se miraron.

¿Habrá sido por algo que dije?- preguntó Jiraiya, Shion solo se sujeto el mentón.

Creo que si- dijo ella.

Hinata salía del lugar a velocidad.

"¡Como demonios no me di cuenta! ¡Ya antes habían mencionado su nombre! Un momento… ¡Entonces todo lo que hice para defenderme de Naruto kun era algo pervertido!"- pensó angustiada… de pronto alguien le detuvo sujetándole la mano.

¡Hinata alto!- exclamo Naruto deteniéndola, ella volteo y Naruto se percato de la expresión compungida de la Hyuga. –Por dios Hinata ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nar… Naruto kun yo… ¡Lo siento!- dijo ella liberándose y tratando de huir, pero Naruto la volvió a sujetar rápidamente -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo Siento! ¡Lo siento!

¡Pero de que te disculpas!- dijo el confundido- Hinata por dios ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te puso así y que tiene que ver el viejo verde en esto?

Hinata entonces empezó a llorar para sorpresa del rubio quien ahora si no tenia idea de que pasaba.

Pasados 10 minutos Hinata al fin se calmo un poco, se separo lentamente del rubio y le miro.

Yo… debo de decirte la verdad- dijo ella ante la mirada confusa de Naruto.

¿La verdad? Hey Hinata, mira, no sé que pasa aquí, además, yo también debo decirte algo muy importante, pero si no te sientes bien podemos hablar después- dijo él, Hinata le sonrió.

"Es… tan tierno… y yo que pensé que era todo un matón… y ahora me percato que la que hacia cosas mala era yo… y ahora que lo pienso bien… el jamás trato de ponerme una mano encima realmente… fui yo quien… quien decidió pensar mal por su fama… y fui yo quien de verdad abuso… creo que cuando lo sepa todo me va a odiar… aunque no tanto como yo misma me detesto… por imbécil"- pensaba ella mientras qué Naruto le miraba confundido.

¿Hinata chan?- preguntó ya verdaderamente preocupado Naruto y ella solo le miro con una sonrisa triste.

Naruto Kun… cuando te diga esto de seguro vas a odiarme- dijo Hinata dejando descolocado a Naruto.

En otra parte.

Gaara se sentía raro, le había hablado a Matsuri para que Temari no siguiera fastidiándolo… y se percato de que la "pequeña" charla había durado cerca de dos horas… no había pensado que esa chica podía ser tan agradable a la hora de hablar… bueno, la ultima vez fue directo a la cama… por lo que el simple hecho de hablar con ella le mostro algo que se le había olvidado… fuera de su venganza contra Naruto y su gusto por las chicas…

Ha demonios… creo que me va a estallar el cerebro de seguir así- se dijo molesto, aunque sentía ganas de volver a hablar con Matsuri.

En otro lugar.

Karin regresaba a su casa, la cena había sido genial, no solo levanto mas sus expectativas sobre su relación con Suigetsu, sino que le hizo conocerlo un poco mejor, sonrió, de no ser por que le habían llamado a Suigetsu para ir a recoger a un amigo, de seguro que la habría acompañado a casa.

De verdad… que me he enamorado como una idiota de él- dijo sonriendo.

De regreso con Naruto…

Estaba aturdido… no podía creer nada… no podía ser cierto lo que Hinata le dijo antes de huir y dejarlo ahí solo.

"Entonces… ella uso un libro del Ero Sanin para hacerme todo eso… ¿Quiere decir que técnicamente sigo siendo virgen?"- pensaba Naruto y entonces suspiro –Bueno… ya se por que dijo eso de que iba a odiarla… y como siempre esta exagerando- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si en realidad no ha pasado nada real entre nosotros en lo que se refiere a sexo… no me importa… je, nunca pensé decir esto pero… creo que el hecho de que ella me hiciera todas esas perversiones me hizo bien, tal vez me hubiera vuelto alguien peor de lo que soy… y además… me esta brindando una segunda oportunidad- dijo Naruto para si, de pronto escucho unos aplausos, volteo y vio a Shion sonriéndole.

Vaya Naruto, je, lo tomaste muy bien, je, no diré que has madurado, por que no lo has hecho, pero hay vaz- dijo ella.

¿Escuchaste todo?- preguntó Naruto.

Cada palabra, je, cuando vi sus reacciones me lo imagine y ahora que escuche toda su explicación, creo que la entiendo un poco, parece ser que es una chica muy influenciable, y por lo que dijo, ese comentario de cuidar su virginidad se lo tomo tan en serio que no supo como hacerlo bien- dijo Shion con calma –Bueno, ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperaras a ver que pasa o iras por ella?

Bueno, yo… -dijo Naruto pero Shion le interrumpió.

Antes que nada… ¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿La amas? ¿Solo te atrae físicamente? Piénsalo bien, por que de lo que me respondas podría depender si te dejo o no ir- dijo Shion sonriendo, Naruto le miro sorprendido, bajo la mirada pensativo y sonrió.

Shion… pese a que me haya engañado… yo me enamore de ella y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado- dijo el sonriendo, Shion sonrió de nuevo.

Bien, ¿Pues a que esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Órale ve por ella y no regreses sin haber perdido la virginidad!- le grito Shion sonriente, Naruto solo empezó a reír y dio la vuelta mientras qué empezaba a correr.

¡Gracias!- exclamo él mientras que se iba con rápidez, Shion solo sonrio.

Ha demonios… ¿Por qué seré tan condescendiente con él? Acabo de perder la oportunidad de arrebatarle la virginidad- dijo algo decepcionada, saco un celular y marco un numero -¿Alo? Sakura chan… he, necesito un favor… si… si claro… de esos favores… gracias nena, eres todo un amor- dijo mientras que colgaba y sonriendo se marchaba a su casa.

Hinata había llegado a su casa, no noto que no había nadie, aunque tampoco era de sorprenderse, Hanabi muchas veces pedía permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de alguna de sus amigas, Neji comúnmente cada vez que hacia alguna de sus locuras debía de quedarse una noche en observación y Tenten se quedaba cuidándole, y pese a que Hana tendía a golpear a su marido mucho, últimamente trataban de reavivar las llamas de su pasión con una noche romántica.

Hinata entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, se sentía triste, vio el libro tirado a un lado y solo suspiro.

Para que culparte… fui yo la que decidió usarte pensando que lo que llevabas dentro era la verdad- dijo con pena, ligeras lagrimas salían de sus ojos ¿Por qué me siento así? Ahora que el sabe la verdad de seguro debe de odiarme… ¿Por qué me duele tanto pensar eso?

De pronto el timbre sonó, Hinata miro a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no se movió… no le importaba quien pudiera ser, por ahora solo quería olvidarse de todo… el timbre siguió sonando, ella algo molesta, se levanto y fue a abrir, de seguro eran sus padres… aunque no le agradaba la idea de que la vieran llorando, de seguro les preocuparía y no dejarían de acosarla hasta que les revelara el por que… pero ella simplemente no diría nada… estaba demasiado dolida… sentía una opresión en el pecho…

Abrio la puerta.

Hinata… -se escucho la voz de Naruto y ella le miro con sorpresa –Ahora que tu has hablado… llego mi turno de hablar contigo y no me ire de aquí hasta que me escuches- dijo el con una expresión de seriedad que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera…

Y una mirada rápida a los ojos del rubio le hizo sentir calidez…

Tal vez… algo bueno podría pasar

Continuara…

Si ya se… se que tal vez hubieran querido algo mejor por la tardanza en este cap… pero es que ando bastante ocupado últimamente… si bien mi padre ya salió avante del infarto, por poco y le pasa algo a raíz de la muerte de mi tío esta semana… bueno, a todos en mi familia nos dolió, ya que no teníamos no dos días de haber hablado con él… pero bueno, al menos mi padre no empeoro, y creo que debo de agradecer a esa doctora, que supo como ponerlo en orden.

Por ahora, ya se acaba el fic, el próximo capitulo es el final donde pondré lo que me han pedido… el lemon, je, eso si, aun quedan dos Omakes y el Epilogo, y por cierto, el prologo piloto del fic ganador "New Life" lo pondré aquí para que me den opiniones de que quisieran ver en el, je, creo que lo pondré antes del Omake que corresponde a este cap, o después, no sé, lo que si es que como les dije, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.

Suerte a todos, y agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado.

Los veo en el Omake


	25. Prologo piloto de New Life

**New Life**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prologo Piloto:**

Las cosas se suceden… Naruto Uzumaki, un ninja que en un principio fue considerado molesto… fastidioso e incluso detestado por la gente, ahora es casi un héroe nacional… es la persona que ya saben todos que lo daría todo por sus amigos…

Su reputación ha llegado incluso al señor feudal del Fuego, quien ha revisado la información del muchacho y lo ve sumamente prometedor para una de las misiones más importantes de la historia del mundo Ninja y Feudal.

Y es que durante años… un país del otro lado del océano ha estado haciendo cosas sospechosas… es poco lo que se sabe de él… simplemente que se deshicieron de todos los ninjas y Samurais, así como del Lord Feudal que vivía allí… se sabe que adoptaron un gobierno llamado Republica y han formado un ejercito que combina las habilidades de Ninjas y Samurais además de la tecnología.

Secretamente, los Lores Feudales enviaron contingentes de Ambus para saber todo lo necesario de esa Republica… y jamás volvían, eran derrotados con facilidad, después se trato de infiltrar gente… funciono temporalmente, ya que obtuvieron algo de información de su modo de vida… pero a la larga eran descubiertos y asesinados… o simplemente desaparecidos.

Al final empezaron a contratar secretamente a criminales marcados en el Libro Bingo… pero estos al final también fracasaron… solo uno volvió, siendo que era leal a su propia idea de manejo de dinero e informo que no todos los ninjas que desaparecían estaban muertos… algo había en ese lugar que hacia que se interesasen en protegerlo en vez de seguir sirviendo a los Lores o a sus contratos.

El Lord del Fuego solo se sintió confundido, eso era demasiado peligroso… la llamada Republica parecía ser demasiado poderosa para poder detener a Ninjas de elite… era tan peligrosa que ni siquiera los Akatsukis se habían atrevido a acercarse a ella.

Con pesadez organizo una reunión secreta con los demás Lores y con ayuda de la tecnología de telecomunicaciones se comunicaron con los Kages de todas las aldeas aliadas.

Después de una acalorada disputa con respecto a la situación actual, se decidió que la única manera de infiltrar a alguien exitosamente… era creando la farsa mas grande que jamás hubieran hecho… un ninja debería de sacrificar todo, su vida, amistades, sueños y deseos en el mundo por esa misión…

Debía de aceptar ser expulsado de su aldea de forma permanente, solo los Kages y los Lores feudales sabrían la verdad de la misión… el infiltrado tendría un único aparato para poder comunicarse con ellos cada cierta cantidad de meses, y eso solo para evitar que fuese descubierto…

El problema era encontrar a un ninja que aceptase esa clase de sacrificio…

Pero el Lord del Fuego sonrió…

Sabia de alguien que podría hacerlo, solo era cosa de convencerlo… y de seguro no seria muy difícil viendo su historial y más lo que había visto acerca de la busca y redención del Ninja Sasuke Uchiha…

Era hora de encomendarle la misión mas dura de su vida a Naruto Uzumaki.

FIN PROLOGO PILOTO

Bien, esto es solo un piloto, pero creo que con esto podrán darme una que otra idea para como quieren que este hecho este fic, el omake lo tendre listo pronto


	26. Omake 12

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 12**

**El pasado no es de color rosa.**

Hace 16 años…

¡Y corte!- se escucho la voz de un Jiraiya bastante mas joven.

¿Y como salió todo?- decía una joven morocha mientras que se quitaba unos auriculares, a su lado una pelirroja solo tomaba algo de agua para aclarar su garganta.

¡Estuvieron perfectas! ¡Hana, Kushina de verdad que están hechas para este trabajo!- exclamaba Jiraiya emocionado mientras que terminaban de guardar la grabación.

La verdad es que es interesante esta idea Jiraiya, eso de ponerle voces a un Erogame- dijo Hana sonriendo.

Si, pero es muy cansado, además a ti te sale mejor que a mi- dijo Kushina con calma mientras que revisaba su reloj –Oh vaya, Minato debe de estar molesto.

Vaya, si que te tiene loca ese rubio- dijo Hana sonriente.

Bueno Minato es alguien maravilloso, ¿Sabes? Deberías de probar de tener una relación estable… ¿Por qué no con Hiashi Hyuga? No es feo y sé que le gustas mucho- dijo Kushina, Hana solo suspiro.

No es un mal chico… pero es demasiado inocente, no sé, no creo que pudiéramos congeniar- dijo Hana con un suspiro –Además yo aprecio demasiado mi libertad.

Bueno… aunque creo que la estas regando, el es un buen chico- dijo Kushina.

Nah… no lo creo- dijo Hana mientras que tomaba sus cosas.

¡Bien chicas espero verlas el domingo para la sesión final de grabación!- les decía Jiraiya.

Ambas se despidieron y salieron, Hana vio a Kushina echar a correr para llegar a tiempo al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Minato Namikaze.

Hana solo suspiro, decidió que iría ver a su novio actual, tenia que admitir que se había clavado un poco con él, andaba algo aburrida por lo que considero que una sesión de buen sexo le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

"Diablos… esa Kushina… ¿Por qué anda de metiche con eso de Hiashi? Bueno… no es un mal chico… y si… me gusta… pero el es demasiado bueno, una chica como yo no se lo merece"- pensaba Hana mientras que aparecía una sonrisa triste.

Pasadas varias horas.

Anda, anímate Hiashi- decía Minato Namikaze con calma, Kushina caminaba a su lado mientras que un Hiashi bastante cansado solo suspiraba.

Minato… por favor, ya no vuelvas a presentarme a esas mujeres- dijo enfadado.

Oh, hombre ya deja esa obsesión con Hana… sé que la adoras pero no te hace caso… mejor déjalo ya por la paz- decía Minato, Kushina suspiró.

Sé que ella es mi amiga, pero creo que Minato tiene razón… Hana es demasiado… "libre" y pues tu eres demasiado casto para ella- dijo Kushina, Hiashi suspiro.

Ya lo sé… pero yo… yo… yo no se por que pero… la amo… la amo demasiado- decía Hiashi suspirando. Minato y Kushina solo se miraron.

Bueno Hiashi, se ve que de verdad te pego fuerte- dijo Minato con sorpresa.

Kushina iba a decir algo cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención.

¿Hana?- dijo con duda, ambos le escucharon y voltearon a ver… Hana se encontraba sentada en una banca y lloraba. Kushina rápidamente fue a ver a su amiga mientras que Minato y Hiashi le seguían.

¡Hna que sucede!- exclamo preocupada Kushina, Hana le miro y solo bajo la cara.

Rompí con Genma- dijo ella, Kushina le miro.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó.

El muy cabron… me estaba engañando… y no solo eso… hoy… hoy… ¡El trajo a sus amigos para que pudieran divertirse conmigo!- dijo enfadada, Hiashi y Minato se miraron mientras qué Kushina apretaba los puños.

Maldito… Hana, debemos de ir con las autoridades- dijo Kushina, Hana solo negó con la cabeza.

No… ya no quiero saber mas de esto y…- dijo pero entonces se percato de que Minato y Hiashi salieron corriendo. -¡No esperen!

Kushina le miro.

No importa eso, hay que ir con la policía- dijo Kushina mientras uqe con fuerza la llevaba.

Más tarde.

Auch… si que pegan duro- dijo Hiashi mientras que Hana le ponía un algodón con alcohol en el ojo.

Vaya Hiashi… te tumbaron de un solo golpe- dijo Minato mientras que Kushina le limpiaba algo de sangre.

Si, ya lo sé… pero no podía permitir que ese maldito estuviera tan campante- dijo él, Hana bajo el rostro.

Lo siento… fue mi culpa- dijo Hana con tristeza –Debí decirles que logre escaparme antes de que me hicieran algo.

Hana… no te culpes… de todos modos habría ido a partirle la cara a ese maldito- dijo Hiashi sonriéndole.

En eso tienes razón- dijo Minato –Bueno, al menos les gane- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras qué Hiashi reía apenado… el había despertado después de que Minato solo se encargara del grupo… y cuando la policía llego y se los llevo, el solo miraba como felicitaban a Minato por su valor.

Chicos… gracias- dijo Hana mientras que los tres sonreían.

No hay por que darlas, yo lo haría de nuevo- dijo Hiashi sonriente, Hana no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de ternura, Kushina entonces se acerco a Minato.

Oye… creo que es como dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo Kushina en voz baja.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó él.

Bueno, creo que a Hana le sirvió este incidente para poder darse cuenta de Hiashi- dijo ella. Minato les miro y sonrio.

Si que lo creo- dijo finalmente.

Y así fue, Hana, aunque cumplió su contrato, dejo de trabajar como Seiyuu de ero games (para desgracia de Jiraiya) y pasado un tiempo decidió salir con Hiashi, quien fue un autentico caballero para ella, Minato y Kushina apoyaron su decisión y pasado un tiempo, después de que Minato y Kushina se casaran, Hana acepto a Hiashi…

Claro que pasadas sus experiencias y al darse cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado por su vida libertina, decidió que cuando tuviera hijos o hijas, debía de cuidarles bien y enseñarles a no ser tan libertinos con el sexo… por eso, al nacer Hinata, prometió para si que cuidaría que su hija y que esta debería de valorar su cuerpo yt su virginidad como ella no lo había hexho.

Fin Omake 12

Bien, ya estamos a un paso del final, el próximo capitulo lo empezare a escribir inmediatamente, y se vera el tan esperado final de este fic, je, agradezco a todos los que han leído y apoyado, sin ustedes esto no seria posible, por ahora, les digo que aparte del capitulo final, vendrá el obvio Omake y el Epilogo, para inmediatamente después empezar con New Life, la cual espero tenga éxito (créanme, he tenido fics con solo 2 reviews o con solo un lector)

En fin. Espero les agrade y no se, si desean algo para el final díganlo ahora que estoy atendiendo peticiones

Suerte


	27. Capitulo 13: Nuestra primera vez…

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Capitulo 13: Nuestra primera vez… por siempre**

**Nota: Lo que esperaban… lemon, resolución de la historia y esperando les agrade**

Hinata solo le miraba confundida, Naruto estaba frente a ella mirándole con fijeza, lo que le hizo sentir un poco de intimidación..

He… ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el, Hinata asintió mientras que lo dejaba pasar.

Naruto… sé que debes de estar molesto… yo lo estaría, te culpe de cosas que no hacías y siempre te juzgue mal y… -decía ella, pero Naruto le silencio usando uno de sus dedos para callar su boca, sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de Hinata.

Hinata, eso a mi no me importa… yo no te odio, no podría odiarte…. No por algo como eso- dijo Naruto sonriéndole, Hinata estaba asombrada, Naruto le miro y se le acerco –Hinata, de no ser por ti no me hubiera divertido tanto en los últimos meses… tal vez me hubiera salido del instituto… tal vez si hubiera terminado volviéndome lo que creías que era y quizás habría arrastrado a Karin conmigo- dijo el, Hinata estaba confundida.

Naruto kun yo…. –decía ella pero Naruto le interrumpió.

Hinata, tu te convertiste en el eje que cambio mi vida… je, creo que nunca había acudido tanto a clases desde la primer vez que "Abusaste" de mi- dijo el apenado, Hinata se sonrojo –Básicamente, fue gracias a ti que empecé a ver las bondades de la vida y si bien es cierto, yo te tenia bastante miedo…

¿Me temías?- preguntó confundida, Naruto empezó a reír mientras qué su piel se sonrojaba.

Pues claro… si yo también soy virgen- dijo riendo, Hinata se sorprendió y no pudo evitar reír un poco, Naruto dejo de reír y le miro con cierta ternura –Tu risa es hermosa.

Gra… gracias- dijo apenada Hinata, Naruto sonrió.

Hinata, sé que no empezamos muy bien que digamos… pero todo lo que paso… y todo por lo que pasamos… yo… Hinata, quiero que entiendas esto claramente… yo… yo… -decía un cada vez mas tenso Naruto, Hinata solo le miraba y el haciendo acopio de todo su valor… -¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! –grito él.

Hinata estaba asombrada.

¿Co… como has dicho?- dijo Hinata confundida.

Eso… que te amo… estoy loco por ti, I Love You… Ai Shiteru… Ti amo…Ich Liebe Dich… Wo ai ni… o Je t'aime como dicen los franceses- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo bajo el rostro sonrojada.

Yo… yo… Naruto kun… yo… tu…. Eh… -balbuceaba ella, Naruto sonrió.

¿Tu me amas Hinata?- preguntó Naruto, Hinata alzo la cara sorprendida -¿O cuando menos te gusto un poco?

Hinata empezó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos… y especialmente le llego a la mente lo que paso las últimas veces que se había "defendido" de Naruto…

"Cuando el me beso… y cuando yo le bese"- pensó y sonrió levemente, Naruto solo le miraba esperando su respuesta… aunque tenia algo de miedo de que su respuesta fuese negativa.

Naruto kun… tu… en realidad has llegado a gustarme… mucho… debo de admitir que aunque te tenia algo de… miedo… no lo sé… me gusta mucho estar a tu lado, no creo que pudiera sentirme así por otro… je… yo pensaba que era alguna especie de manera de mantenerte vigilado… pero ahora que lo pienso… es que no deseaba alejarme de ti- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Naruto solo le miraba, haciendo que Hinata se sintiese algo intimidada –Eh… tengo un poco seca la garganta.

Espera, te traeré agua… ¿En donde esta tu cocina?- preguntó el, Hinata señalo a un punto y Naruto fue allá, permitiendo que Hinata se relajara un poco… estaba asombrada… Naruto no solo no la odiaba… sino que la amaba… estaba demasiado confundida.

Naruto mientras tanto buscaba un poco de agua… vio una botella de vidrio y sin dudarlo lleno un vaso y fue con Hinata… sin saber que Hiashi había guardado vodka en esa botella.

Naruto llego con Hinata.

Aquí esta tu agua Hinata- dijo él, Hinata tomo el vaso y bebió mientras que Naruto la miraba esperando su respuesta… y de pronto Hinata escupió -¡Hinata estas bien!

Cof… Na…Naruto kun… ¿Qué es esto?- decía empezando a marearse.

Eh… es agua… la saque de una botella- decía el tomando el vaso y oliéndolo… su expresión se puso pálida –Hay Dios… es vodka.

Hinata se mareo de inmediato… aunque había escupido la mayoría, lo que entro en su sistema fue mas que suficiente para volver a liberar sus inhibiciones… y miro a Naruto fijamente-

He… Hinata… si lo deseas puedes decirme tu respuesta después… en serio- dijo Naruto recordando que una Hinata bebida, era mas peligrosa que una Hinata con sus lecturas en la mente.

Naruto Kun… ¿Tú me preguntaste que sentía? Bien, te lo diré- dijo con la cara roja y acercándose a Naruto.

He, en serio, si lo deseas podremos hablar después- dijo él tratando de contenerla.

Ya cállate- dijo Hinata empujándole contra la pared y mirándolo con fijeza –Yo te deseo Naruto kun… y no es el vodka quien habla… soy yo- decía la chica, Naruto sabia que no estaba totalmente borracha, no había tomado mas que un trago… pero parecía ser que solo eso era necesario para que ella se liberara.

Hinata chan… yo también te deseo… pero ahora no estas en condiciones y… -decía pero Hinata le sujeto y le beso con fuerza.

Cállate por favor… ojala… ojala que no tuviera que beber para poder hacer esto… ya desde hace tiempo que te deseo… pero no lo había notado… la primera vez que tome por accidente lo note…y me asuste… pero ahora puedo sentir la verdad… yo solo quiero estar contigo… quiero que tu seas mi primero… y ya me importa un comino eso de defender mi virginidad… ¡Al diablo todo!- decía ella, Naruto le miro y vio que estaba sonrojada… pero la expresión de sus ojos era lucida…

Hinata yo…- decía él pero Hinata le callo besándole.

Naruto kun… ¿Querías una respuesta?- preguntó ella repitiendo lo anterior y sonrió –Yo me he enamorado de ti…

Naruto sonrió, se percato que esta vez se le había bajado el alcohol rápidamente a la Hyuga… solo sirvió para darle el impulso.

Gracias Hinata… me haces feliz con eso- dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrió y se apoyo en su pecho.

En otra parte.

¡Ahhhh!- exclamo Shio dejándose caer -¡Sakura si que has mejorado!- decía mientras que recuperaba el aire.

Gracias… y por cierto, gracias también por tus consejos- decía Hinata apoyándose en el pecho de la ex rubia (recuerden que aun esta teñida).

¿Si te sirvieron?- preguntó Shion.

Si… aunque Sasuke kun sigue siendo precoz… creo que de verdad esta ayudando la idea que me diste- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Ya veo, me agrada escuchar eso, je, me sorprende como te sigue gustando pese a todo lo que te ha hecho- dijo Shion.

Bueno… no lo sé pero en fin… ya son cosas mias- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Entonces… creo que hay que seguirle ¿No?- dijo Shion con una sonrisa, Sakura asintió.

Claro… esto no solo te hace sentir bien a ti Shion- dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras qué se acercaba a la cara de Shion y le besaba con suavidad, ambas se rieron entonces.

En otro lado.

Ha… ¡Dios Lee! ¡Si que eres una maquina!- decía una extasiada Shizune, Lee solo sonrió.

Je, gracias, usted es realmente amable Shizune Sensei- decía Lee sonriendo apenado.

Shizune a secas lindo que estamos en confianza- dijo Shizune haciendo que Lee se sonrojara un poco.

Eh… por cierto… ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- preguntó él, Shizune le miro y sonrió.

Bueno… Lee te confesare algo y no quiero que hagas nada hasta que termine de hablar- dijo Shizune, Lee le miro y asintió –Lee… originalmente cuando decidí tener sexo contigo fue por que estaba aburrida y pensé que serías una opción ya que no había tenido mucha suerte con los que había elegido pero… creo que podemos realmente conseguirlo… de verdad, no te estoy mintiendo- dijo ella, Lee solo se encogió de hombros.

Bueno… no me puedo quejar… y si, ya sabía que en un principio era solo un juego pero… pues yo también lo creo… aunque tal vez muchos lo vean mal, pero no me importa- dijo Lee sonriendo.

Ah Lee eres tan tierno- le dijo Shizune, mientras que él le sujetaba.

Bueno…¿Vamos a seguirle no?- decía él de manera medio juguetona y Shizune sonrió.

De verdad que eres imparable- alego sonriendo la pelinegra.

En otro lado.

¿A dónde demonios se fue Shion?- decía Jiraiya.

Ya cállese y ándele a la patrulla viejo verde- decía un policía.

¡Pero le juro que soy inocente! ¡Yo no le quise agarrar el trasero a esa señorita!- alegaba Jiraiya.

Tal vez… pero le resta credibilidad el que le dejara la mano por tanto tiempo viejo pervertido, ya lo aclararemos con el juez- decía el poli.

Hay, en serio que no es mi día- dijo Jiraiya mientras qué lo llevaban a la delegación.

De vuelta a la casa de Hinata.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro… mirándose con algo de pena.

Hinata… de verdad que no tienes que hacerlo, yo entiendo por que hiciste eso antes pero no es necesario que hagas esto ahora- decía Naruto apenado.

Hinata le miro, era obvio que el efecto del trago de Vodka ya se le había pasado.

Naruto Kun, ya te lo dije, debo de compensarte todo lo que te hice… ¿Y que mejor manera de hacerlo que entregándote lo mas valioso para mi?- dijo una apenada Hinata.

Pero Hinata… en serio, no creo que sea necesario, además ¿No romperías la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre?- dijo él, Hinata entonces suspiro.

Esa promesa ya no me importa… ahora lo he pensado bien y soy yo quien decide lo que hago con mi cuerpo… y Naruto… quiero que seas tu quien tome mi virginidad- dijo ella, Naruto estaba tremendamente rojo…

"Dios… ¿Quién lo diría? El matón numero uno del instituto amedrentado por tener su VERDADERA primera vez con una chica tan hermosa… creo que mi reputación ahora si caerá por los suelos"- pensaba algo asustado.

Hinata… ten en cuenta que una vez que empiece no habrá marcha atrás- dijo él tratando de persuadirla pero Hinata solo suspiro exasperada.

Naruto kun… ¡Que acaso no vez que estoy decidida maldición!- exclamo molesta sorprendiendo a Naruto quien se pego a la pared asustado -¡Ya lo decidi por lo que ahora lo vamos a hacer y no te vas a hacer del rogar! ¡Entendido!

S… Si… claro- dijo intimidado el rubio, Hinata suspiro y antes de que Naruto hablara ella le tomo de la mano y con suavidad le guio a su habitación.

Naruto… disculpa que perdiera los estribos pero… eres mas quejinche que acusado por un crime- dijo ella, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

Disculpa… y como dije antes… espero que sea lo correcto- dijo él, Hinata solo le miro con enfado –Ok, me calló- dijo derrotado.

Al entrar al cuarto, Naruto se percato de que era bastante más simple de lo que esperaba, aunque pudo notar una buena colección de mangas en una repisa, había desde Shoujo hasta Shounen y por hay algo de Seinen… se sorprendió al notar entonces que en un escritorio habían un par de dibujos de las ropas de Chun Li y una lista de cosas para hacer el disfraz.

"Vaya… es una fan del Manga"- pensó con algo de sorpresa, entonces se percato de que Hinata se acerco a su cama y el se sonrojo.

Naruto Kun… es hora- dijo ella acercándosele, Naruto trago saliva mientras que ella le miro nerviosa –No temas… recuerda que también es mi primera vez.

Naruto entonces reparo en que Hinata se había quitado la sudadera que llevaba puesta… y trago saliva la ver su piel… ella se movió levemente y Naruto se percato de que se preparaba para desabrocharse el bra.

Naruto decidió seguir el ejemplo y se quito la chamarra, también procedió a quitarse la playera… se sentía demasiado nervioso, y era notorio que ella también, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado antes ya no valía… ahora iba a ser de verdad.

Hinata se despojo de su bra, dejando que sus bien dotados pechos quedaran a la vista… y si bien Naruto ya los había visto varias veces en las "defensas" de Hinata… siempre se sentía emocionado al verlos, Hinata entonces procedió a despojarse también de su pantalón… yd e sus pantys… Naruto trago saliva.

Nar… Naruto kun… tu también… des… desnúdate- dijo ella algo apenada, Naruto con rapidez procedió a hacerlo… y se cayo al piso al tratar de quitarse los pantalones, Hinata no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

No te rías- dijo el terminando de despojarse del pantalón.

Disculpa… pero debes de admitir que fue gracioso- dijo Hinata, Naruto bufo mientras qué se retiraba la ropa interior… se levanto y ambos se miraron… ya se habían visto desnudos varias veces… pero sabían que ahora era diferente… esta vez Hinata iba en serio.

Ven… acércate- dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de que Naruto no daría ni un paso por su cuenta… y se percato de que sentía algo en ella…. Una especie de satisfacción al saber que tenia aun un cierto poder sobre Naruto.

Naruto le miro.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Debo de ponerme las pilas, mira que dejar que ella haga todo el trabajo…"- pensó él mientras qué se acercaba a Hinata.

¿Empezamos?- preguntó Hinata, Naruto solo respondió besándola, Hinata se sorprendió un poco. Esa iniciativa no era común en Naruto… pero le gusto.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso… y se dejaron caer en la cama de Hinata, separaron sus labios y sonrieron.

Naruto usando sus manos… las bajo a la entrepierna de Hinata, usando sus dedos para manipular la zona.

Hug- gimió Hinata Naruto sonrió… si algo había aprendido de las "violaciones" de Hinata… es que las manos eran un dechado de virtudes que podían provocar incluso un orgasmo… y ahora era turno de que el usara sus manos para complacer a Hinata.

Sus dedos se movían con suavidad mientras que Hinata gemía excitada, Naruto le beso mientras que Hinata posaba sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

El vaivén de las manos de ambos calentaba sus cuerpos y sus mentes empezaron a dejar de procesar las cosas… ahora solo estaban llenas de deseos.

Las manos de Hinata bajaron y con suavidad masajearon el miembro de Naruto, este también gimió, las manos de ambos jugaban con sus partes intimas calentando el ambiente y haciendo que cualquier rastro de inhibición restante desapareciera…

Ya es hora- dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió mientras que habría mas sus piernas.

Estoy lista- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto se sentía algo nervioso… pero procedió.

Hummm- gimió Hinata, Naruto le miro pero con un asentimiento ella le indico que siguiera… Naruto continúo aumentando su velocidad.

Hinata se sentía extraña… había leído que dolía perder la virginidad… pero para ella no fue así… quizás era por que mas que nerviosa estaba ansiosa… pero eso no era todo… se sentía bien… sentía un placer muy grande… tanto como las veces en que "abuso" de Naruto… no, era aun mejor… ya que esta vez todo era sincero.

Naruto sentía que llegaba a su límite… y vio que Hinata también... no necesitaban hablar para entenderse…

¡Ahhh!- exclamaron ambos.

Minutos después… ambos reposaban en la cama de Hinata abrazados solo con las sabanas cubriendo su desnudez.

¿Sabes Hinata? Creo que ahora si sé tus sentimientos- dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrió y le beso.

Claro… y sabes… no es como mamá decía, no lo veo nada malo- dijo Hinata mientras qué se apoyaba en su pecho, Naruto sonrió mientras que miraban al techo.

Hinata… se que es un poco tarde para esto pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó él, ella le miro y sonrió.

Bueno, ya todo el mundo lo cree, así que hay que darles lo que desean- dijo ella sonriendo, ambos empezaron a reír mientras qué miraban el techo.

Las horas pasaron… y llego el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Gaara solo suspiraba… no se había resistido y había contactado con Matsuri a las 10 pm… y prácticamente se amaneció hablando con ella.

Ha… por dios… ¿Que demonios me pasa con ella?- decía mientras que sin evitarlo sonreía al recordar la charla con Matsuri –Tal vez… podría probar suerte y salir con ella.

En otro lado.

Je, no me imagine que vinieras a verme tan temprano- dijo Suigetsu, Karin solo sonrió.

No sé por que, pero por algún motivo creo que es un día para celebrarse- dijo Karin extrañando a Suigetsu.

¿De que hablas? –preguntó él, Karin le sonrió y se le acerco besándolo con suavidad.

No me hagas caso… por ahora solo quiero pasar el resto del día contigo- dijo ella, Suigetsu sonrió mientras que le abrazaba.

Eres rara Nerd… pero así es como me gustas- dijo él.

En casa de Hinata.

Vaya papá… no me imagine que llegaríamos a la misma hora- dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras qué Hiashi y Hana asentían.

Si, Hinata debió de sentirse sola, así que debemos de compensarla- dijo Hana mientras que Hiashi abría.

A miren, es Neji y la señorita Tenten- dijo Hanabi mientras que de un taxi bajaba la pareja.

Vaya, pensé que se iban a quedar hoy también en la clínica- dijo Hiashi.

Bueno, yo les convencí que era mejor que Neji estuviera en casa- dijo Tenten y miro a Neji, este le sonrió, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Bien, creo que debemos de entrar y desayunar algo- dijo Hana.

La familia entro y entonces se percataron de que la casa estaba silenciosa.

¿Seguirá dormida Hinata?- preguntó Hana.

Tal vez si- dijo Hanabi –Ire a despertarla.

Te acompaño- dijo Hana y ambas fueron al cuarto.

Bien, al menos parece que será un buen día en familia- dijo feliz Hiashi.

Veo que estas contento tío, ¿Arreglaron sus problemas?- dijo Neji, Hiashi sonrió e iba a hablar cuando…

¡HINATA HYUGA QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!- se escucho haciendo que los tres fueran corriendo al cuarto.

En el mismo.

¡Mamá!- exclamo Hinata avergonzada.

¡Señora Hyuga!- exclamo Naruto tratando de cubrir su desnudes.

Vaya Hinata… se ve que ahora si te despistaste- dijo Hanabi riendo.

Hana solo les miraba con los ojos como platos, Hiashi, Neji y Tenten entraron.

¡Oh por dios!- exclamo Tenten.

Ah… Hinata… de verdad que has crecido- fue lo único que atino a decir Neji.

Hiashi solo l es miraba… y por dentro sonrió.

"Hum… con esto podre presionar a Minato para que me introduzca en la mesa directiva… je… bien hecho Hinata"- pensó.

Horas después.

Vaya… así que eso paso- dijo Minato mientras qué Hana asentía, Kushina solo miro a Naruto y Hinata, Hiashi se veía tranquilo –Hijo, sé que debe de gustarte mucho la señorita Hinata… pero deberías de pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos.

Papá… yo la amo- dijo Naruto mientras que tomo la mano de Hinata, ella se sonrojo un poco.

Hinata… dime… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has escuchado mis consejos? No tengo ningún problema con que tu y Naruto sean novios… pero por que lo hiciste- dijo Hana, Kushina le miro igual que Hinata.

Mamá… fue algo que pasó… y… creo que aunque no sea tal vez la mejor decisión… estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias- dijo Hinaa.

Bueno Hana… no es para que te enfades tanto… ambos son buenos chicos… dales un voto de confianza… si se que se precipitaron, pero se ve que han considerado las cosas- dijo Kushina, Hana pensó hablar, pero Hiashi se levanto.

Creo que Kushina tiene razón- dijo él.

Hiashi… -dijo Hana sorprendida, Hiashi sonrio y vio a Naruto.

Hey muchacho- dijo mirando al rubio.

¿Si señor?- preguntó este algo nervioso.

Quiero que te percates de que lo que han hecho no es cuestión de juego, así que dime ¿De verdad planeas aceptar cualquier consecuencia?- dijo él.

Por supuesto- dijo Naruto decidido, Hiashi vio a Hinata.

¿Y tu hija?- preguntó, Hinata le sonrió.

Si padre- Hiashi vio a Minato, y este sonrió.

Bueno, siempre quisimos que nuestras familias se unieran- dijo Minato sonriendo, Hana les miro extrañada.

¿De que hablan?- pregunto confundida.

Pues creo que yo si lo sé… je- dijo Kushina sonriendo, Naruto y Hinata se miraron extrañados.

Puesto que se aman tanto, pues creo que es bueno que desde este momento queden prometidos no es así- dijo Hiashi, ambos se miraron sorprendidos al igual que Hana.

¡Pero Hiashi!- exclamo ella.

¡Papá! ¡Creo que aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos!- exclamo sorprendida.

Pues si… pero la verdad es que solo estarán comprometidos, no se casaran hasta que cumplan los 20… es solo una medida para ver si es cierto que se quieren tanto- dijo Hiashi, Naruto miro a Hinata y entonces sonrió.

Yo acepto con gusto- dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata -¿Qué opinas tu Hinata chan?

Ella miro a su madre y esta le devolvió la mirada.

Hinata… lo que sea que decidas… yo te apoyare- dijo ella, Hinata miro a Naruto y entonces recordó el día anterior…

Yo… yo también acepto- dijo ella.

Minato, Kushina y Hiashi sonrieron, Hana solo suspiro.

Esta bien hija… solo espero que no te arrepientas… y por cierto… por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo ella.

No temas mamá… no lo volveré a hacer en casa- dijo Hinata, Hana asintió y de pronto se quedo confundida.

Un momento… ¿Cómo dijiste?- preguntó.

Anda, ya no te molestes- dijo Kushina sonriendo –Bueno, sé que ustedes dos deberían de ser castigados, pero antes… ¡A celebrar por que las dos familias se han unido!- exclamo sonriente la pelirroja siendo alentada por Minatao, Hiashi solo suspiro.

Desde la puerta, Hanabi, Neji y Tenten solo observaban todo.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Je, de novios a prometidos, creo que la diversión para mi no se acabara tan pronto- dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

He… ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Neji.

Oh, son mis ondas… ya solo faltan ustedes- dijo burlona, Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron un poco mientras que Hanabi solo planeaba como sacar provecho a todo.

Tenten solo suspiro.

Creo que ella también necesita un psicólogo- dijo sonriendo.

Y ella junto con Neji decidieron ir a comer algo mientras que Hanabi veía como las familias Namikaze y Hyuga festejaban la próxima unión.

Un par de semanas después.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el bosque y miraban el atardecer desde una colina.

Aquí fue donde empezó todo- dijo Naruto.

Si… aun recuerdo todo lo que pensé de ti- dijo ella riendo.

Si, y aun recuerdo como me trataste- dijo Naruto riendo, Hinata se apoyo en su pecho.

¿Cómo lo tomo Karin?- preguntó.

Bueno, me felicito bastante… jem creo que no se lo esperaba, aun así… ella es un buen apoyo- dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrió.

Naruto, de verdad que lamento haberlos tratado así- dijo ella –Siempre me deje llevar por su fama.

Bueno, nosotros nos lo buscamos… por cierto, ya sacaron al viejo pervertido de la cárcel- dijo Naruto.

Vaya… Shion se tomo su tiempo- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Bueno, el se lo busco, no entiendo por que le metió mano a la fiscal sabiendo lo que pasaría- dijo él.

¿Y entonces como le hizo Shion para sacarlo?- preguntó ella.

Fácil… le llamo a la ex esposa del Ero Sanin- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

¿Estuvo casado?- preguntó Hinata.

Técnicamente aun lo esta… la doctora Tsunade del Hospital General, ¿La conoces no?- le dijo Naruto.

Vaya, no me lo imagine- le respondió ella sonriendo y recordó lo violenta que era la doctora –Je, creo que el pobre preferiría permanecer en la cárcel- dijo Hinata riendo.

Si, yo también me lo imagino- dijo el mientras que volvían su vista al atardecer.

Bien… creo que ya acabo verdad- dijo Naruto.

Si, mañana volvemos a clases… fue una buena semana. Dijo Hinata.

Espero que todo salga bien- dijo él mientras que la abrazaba.

Yo también… ya que aun hay toda una vida por delante- dijo Hinata.

Y ambos se dedicaron a mirar el ocaso.

Fin.

Bien… llego el ultimo cap, tuve muchos líos para este, espero no decepcionarlos… y les diré que tampoco deseaba terminarlo… pero si lo hubiera seguido no tendría suficientes ideas para mantenerlo, en fin, agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron, y que me ayudaron con su apoyo, pero… aun queda el omake final y el Epilogo, en el cual resolveré las dudas que quedaron en la historia, je.

Gracias a todos por su atención.

Suerte


	28. Omake Final

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Omake 13**

2 años después

Hinata se encontraba cansada… eso del embarazo no era tan agradable como pensó… y eso que había tenido suerte…

Después de que ella y Naruto se comprometieran mantuvieron una relación demasiado particular… por no decir que se la pasaban copulando como conejos… se podría decir que habían tenido suerte… terminaron el Instituto sin que volvieran a ser descubiertos… bueno tal vez Karin los descubrió un par de veces… y encontraron a Hanabi espiándoles otro par… y una vez Minato y Kushina los cayeron en pleno acto… pero fuera de eso… no habían tenido muchos problemas…

Hasta el día en que Hinata cumplió 18 años… ese día fue al medico pensando que se había enfermado del estomago, Shion (quien ya era rubia de nuevo) le acompaño…. La doctora Tsunade le dio una noticia que en su momento la descoloco… estaba embarazada…

Aunque no lo tomo mal, es más se sintió contenta, aunque se imagino que Naruto pondría el grito en el cielo… más por que el pobre aun seguía siendo medio bruto para ciertos asuntos íntimos…

Claro Naruto lo tomo bien… grito, lloro, pataleo, se desmayo, se despertó, grito de nuevo, se volvió a desmayar y después de que Hinata lo golpeara, acepto con una sonrisa el hecho de que sería padre…

Claro, la familia lo tomo aun mejor… Hiashi les felicito, Minatao y Kushina se pusieron a bailar, mientras que Hana solo negaba con la cabeza y solo repetía "De tal palo tal astilla", Neji le felicito igual que Tenten, quien por cierto, ya había empezado a salir con Neji cuando este empezó a dar muestras de mejoría.

Hinata sonrió, ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo… y el pobre de Naruto había tenido que aguantar todo… desde sus antojos, hasta sus arranques hormonales…. Y eso que aun no se casaban, por ciertos motivos, aun no habían podido hacerlo.

Naruto entro al cuarto.

Hinata… ya te conseguí las nueces de la india y el chocolate- decía un cansado Naruto, Hinata le sonrió.

Oh Naruto… disculpa… pero ya se me paso el antojo… pero guárdalos, chance y luego se me antojan- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto solo bufo molesto.

Ya veo… bueno, al menos ya tengo más cosas en reserva- dijo él mientras qué suspirando se dejaba caer en la cama (que por cierto, desde que se dio la noticia del Embarazo, Hiashi y Minato conminaron a la pareja a vivir juntos, pese a la oposición de Hana) –Hinata… estoy cansado- dijo Naruto al sentir como Hinata se le acercaba y le acariciaba la cara.

Oh… Naruto, es que… tengo ganas- decía ella, Naruto suspiro, su padre le había dicho que las hormonas de Hinata estarían bastante alocadas… así que tendría que pasar por muchas noches de pasión… y la verdad es que ya andaba bastante cansado… de verdad que Hinata le tenia demasiada afición al sexo.

Vamos Hinata… descansa esta vez… ya tendremos tiempo en otra ocasión- dijo Naruto algo nervioso, Hinata solo se sujeto el mentón pensativa… y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, de un movimiento de judo lo sometió y lo puso a su disposición.

Oh, Naruto kun… yo no creo poder dejarlo para después- dijo ella con sagacidad mientras que Naruto tragaba saliva.

"Hay mamá… ¡Me va a dejar seco!"- pensó al ver la mirada de Hinata que claramente le decía "O lo hacemos o te mato" y el pobre rubio no le quedo de otra mas que hacer de tripas corazón y aguantarse.

Y eso que aun no llegaban a la parte mas dura… aunque tampoco era tan malo… a fin de cuentas, durante esos dos años se había percatado que no podía estar sin Hinata, cualquiera lo notaba, Karin incluso le dijo que ambos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, Naruto sonrió ante esa idea.

¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Pon a trabajar ese miembro!- le exclamo una apresurada Hinata, este solo suspiro.

"Bueno… de todos modos, no puedo hacer nada más… ¡Ten fuerza amigo mío!"- decía mientras que se preparaba para otra "sesión amorosa" con Hinata.

Y esperaba sobrevivir a ella.

**Fin Omake 13**

Bien, pese a ser el ultimo, fue algo sencillo, he, me gustaría que me comentaran las dudas del fic para que lo pusiera en el Epilogo.

Ese tomara un poco y por cierto, empieza New Life, pronto lo verán y espero les agrade, aunque no se si me pueda superar…

Gracias a todos.


	29. Epilogo

**Los Delirios de la Virgen**

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Este fic esta basado en el manga Bousou Shojo**

**Epilogo**

Y pasaron 15 años…

La vida de todos se desarrollo de una manera interesante.

Después de una larga y tortuosa relación, Sakura se caso con Sasuke, aunque fue mas para aparentar, ya que Sasuke nunca supero su pequeño problema, aunque logro engendrar un hijo con la pelirrosa… quien de vez en cuando se da sus escapadas para verse con Shion.

La relación entre Rock Lee y la enfermera Shizune se concreto al año de que empezaran a salir… ya que Lee resulto tan efectivo… que a la fecha ya andan por su tercer hijo, aunque al menos, son una familia feliz.

Karin y Suigetsu tuvieron muchos altibajos en su relación, pero siempre superaron sus problemas, y cada vez que se reconciliaban, su relación alcanzaba nuevas cotas de poder, se casaron 4 años después y procrearon una hermosa niña.

Ino vivió una vida bastante buena, aunque no pudo evitar los acosos de Shion… y una vez le dejo hacer ya que le dio curiosidad… pudo lograr una buena carrera, y después de un tiempo, empezó una relación con Chouji Akamichi, con quien procreo un hijo.

Shion si que tuvo muchas experiencias, mantuvo (y mantiene aun) una relación semi lésbica con Sakura, una vez trataron de incluir a Sasuke, pero su problemita le hizo que para proteger la dignidad del pobre, no lo volvieran a intentar… logro que Ino se dejara hacer cositas, en un acto de bastante curiosidad también tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Hanabi, pero al final termino saliendo con un joven escritor de nombre Sai, actualmente vive con él en unión libre, tuvo un par de gemelos… que actualmente son tan locos como ella.

Tenten y Neji empezaron una relación y aunque Neji cada cierto tiempo tiene recaídas y ya los carteros le temen mas que a los perros, ya que este cree que son una especie de invasores extraterrestres, aun así, pudieron comprenderse bien y se casaron a la larga, para beneplácito de la familia Hyuga.

Hanabi tuvo una pequeña relación "por curiosidad" con Shion, aunque al final decidió hacerle caso al primo de Naruto, habría que decir que Konohamaru se saco un premio gordo, ya que si Hinata era insaciable… Hanabi resulto a la larga incansable… además de que tenía tendencias demasiado pervertidas, por lo que Konohamaru pudo apreciar el hecho de que no había fantasia que Hanabi no le hiciera realidad… aunque le molesto mucho la idea de hacer trios… actualmente están pensando en casarse (por suerte para ellos, ambos tomaban píldoras anticonceptivas y de vez en cuando usaban condón)

Jiraiya publico un nuevo libro, y nuevos guiones para juegos, además de que incursiono en el mundo de la animación Hentai, pero claro, cuando el dinero empezó a fluirle a manos llenas… su esposa regreso con él, ya que Tsunade jamás perdería esa oportunidad, por ende, la pareja siguió estando junta y Jiraiya jamás pudo aprovechar su fama y fortuna para agarrarse a alguna jovencita… o sobornar a los jueces para que le quitaran la ficha delictiva de pervertido.

Hiashi Hyuga se volvió miembro de la mesa directiva de la compañía de Minato Namikaze, logrando recuperar una gran parte de su fortuna, y claro, eso no lo habría logrado de no ser por la gran relación de Hinata y Naruto.

Hana solo suspiraba al ver que sus hijas eran igual de promiscuas de lo que lo había sido ella… y si, cacho dos veces a Hanabi, una con Shion y otra con Shion y Konohamaru, al menos ninguna sufrió lo mismo que ella, y no podía negar que sus nietos eran adorables.

Minato y Kushina siguieron siendo una pareja feliz durante muchos años más, incluso lograron darle un hermano a Naruto… un joven llamado Minato Jr.

Gaara después de muchas deliberaciones termino sentando cabeza y sorpresivamente no solo empezó a salir con Matsuri, sino que se casaron dos años después de concluido el Instituto.

Shikamaru se salvo de que Naruto lo golpeara, gracias a Temari, quien logro convencer al rubio que no era necesario matarlo, además, como iba a ser padre, pues tampoco podía dejar que su hijo no supiera quien es su padre., Shikamaru y Temari tuvieron 4 hijos.

Kiba casi no salió en este fic, pero como dato, se caso con una joven llamada Ayame y vive una vida feliz en Wisconsin.

Los Akatsukis no aparecieron e este fic, por lo que no hay motivo para mencionarlos.

Se sabe que Terumi Mei audiciono para participar en esta historia pero por cuestiones de recorte de personal no pudo participar.

Muchos personajes del manga Naruto se quejaron con el autor de este fic por no ser participes de esta historia, pero el representante del autor, Axel Asher se encargo de calmarlos y convencerlos de aparecer en algún otro fic de este mismo autor.

XXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX ---- XX- DDDD---AAAAA --- SDESSS ---S---Ñ-ÑN

Hola mama- decía una joven de cabellos rubios –Supe que querías que habláramos.

Eh… Hinamori, es que como ya vas a ingresar al Instituto… pues quería darte algunas recomendaciones- decía una Hinata ya mayor.

¿Qué pasa mamá? Recuerda que debo apurarme para dejar a Nami y a León a sus escuelas- dijo la joven Hinamori viendo por la ventana a los dos gemelos, hijos de Hinata y Naruto.

Bueno, solo te pido que te cuides de los chicos… se que a esta edad puedes empezar a tener algo de curiosidad por el sexo… pero recuerda, debes darte a respetar… y debes de proteger bien tu virginidad- dijo Hinata con seriedad, Hinamori le miro.

¿Por qué mamá?- preguntó la rubia.

Bueno… es que podría ser muy problemático, y tal vez podrías tener problemas por ello, por favor prométeme que te cuidaras- dijo Hinata, Hinamori le miro con una sonrisa.

No temas mamá, yo protegeré mi virginidad- dijo la joven mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre –Ya me voy- dijo saliendo.

Y de pronto recordó algo que había visto en la biblioteca de la familia, un libro que estaba bastante escondido en una esquina, con rapidez fue allá y sonriendo saco un viejo y algo gastado libro… cuya portada decía "La protección de la Doncella Virgen" del Autor Jiraiya…

En otro lado, Naruto se estremeció.

No se por que… pero algo me dio muy mala espina- dijo el rubio mientras qué revisaba el guion del anime que la compañía de su padre sacaría al mercado –Creo que alguien va a sufrir alguna penuria muy pronto…

Y es que como dicen…

La historia tiende a repetirse…

FIN

Bien, el epilogo llego, se que estuvo medio raro, pero comúnmente así son mis epílogos, espero que haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas, je, para quien no lo sepa, Terumi Mei es el nombre de la Mizukage. Espero les hayan gustado estos desvaríos míos y espero no decepcionarlos, recuerden que esto era un mero cierre y ya.

Gracias a todos por leerme y por concederme la mayor cantidad de reviews y post que ha recibido un fic mio, les dy las gracias a todos los que me han leído y especialmente a mi amigo Kaizeroofdarkness quien apoyo esta idea desde su concepción y a quien dedico este fic, así como a todos los lectores que pacientemente siguieron esta historia, ojo, no hare continuación, ya que este fic dio todo de si… tal vez habrá uno que otro cameo de esta historia en algún otro fic cómico que haga en un futuro y chance algún día les regale alguna cosa relacionada con este fic.

Por ahora les deseo a todos suerte ¡Nunca se rindan en sus ideas y no den su brazo a torcer por nada! Recuerden que es mejor morir hoy de pie que vivir 100 años de rodillas.

Gracias a todos por su atención.

Suerte


End file.
